


Spend a Little Time

by dizzy, savvymavvy



Series: Pornstar AU [9]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/pseuds/savvymavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren look to the next step in their relationship together, Chris's show gears up for the next season and everyone makes a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spend a Little Time

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Mandeh and I appreciate everyone who has given time reading, beta-ing and asking us about this universe. We are glad you are here taking this journey with us (and them!). Huge thanks to BBCott and Tayler for their beta work. Any remaining mistakes are our own.

The final episode of Glee season one is barely in the can, but Kurt's big impending season two romance is on the back of everyone's mind.

Chris doesn't mind, though. He's actually thrilled about getting to play a gay kid who does more than crush on his best friend's straight boyfriend. He's excited enough that when they say they need him in for chemistry tests before the Glee tour starts, he is willing to sacrifice a few of his precious vacation days with Darren to show up at the studio and cold read with the group of finalists that the casting directors and a few of the show heads have chosen. 

He strolls onto set in jeans and a t-shirt feeling like he's walking back into school once the year is out. It's creepily quiet on the sets he's grown so familiar with. 

But this isn't high school because, honestly, he belongs here. 

He waves hello to a couple ladies behind the big desk and then heads back to one of the meeting rooms. 

There are a few guys sitting around when he passes through the lobby area. Chris knows they have had a few ideas for what kind of romance Kurt needed and they're narrowing it down to Sam, a new kid in school that they already have their eye on an actor for, or Sebastian - a private school frenemy that Kurt would have nice tension with before getting them together. 

He waves to the guys and then slips past them. He needs to grab the script pages they're reading for these auditions and familiarize himself with them before he gets started. 

*

Most of the morning is just spent in the between time, actors coming in and out. There aren’t too many of them for chemistry testing, but a lot seems to go into the prep for each one. 

To put it frankly, Chris is bored out of his mind.

He glances with half-hearted interest at the next guy they’re bringing in. Grant, he thinks, committing the name to memory. 

A few moments later Grant Gustin is led into a large open room. Grant looks to Chris first, clearly recognizing him despite the fact that he’s totally far removed from Kurt in hair and wardrobe right now. 

"Hey, Chris, name's Grant," Grant says with an easy smile, offering his hand and shaking Chris' own. “You’re taller than I thought.” 

Chris laughs. “Thanks?” 

Grant gives him a sheepish little grin. “That a weird thing to say?” 

“Nah,” Chris reassures him. “I’ve heard weirder.”

"Grant here is reading for Sebastian," one of the men behind the table says to Chris. "We just want to see how the two of you play off of each other for the camera, how things would read, alright?"

Grant is cute.

Sure, Chris is dating someone, but he's not blind.

That being said, this is an audition for a TV show... all the guys out there are attractive. The guys before Grant were cute, the guys after him will be. He works in a world of attractive men. It takes more than just looks to be attractive, though - and there's something about Grant that Chris finds pleasant. His smile is friendly, not too cutting or calculating, and he's adorably nervous.

They shake hands before Grant takes the seat across from Chris. The screen test is being recorded, of course, so they have a minute while things get set up. 

Grant fiddles with the edge of his script while they test the lighting and the camera. "So, coming in on your day off, that's nice of you. They said you have a big tour coming up soon, should be fun." Grant is a firm believer in creating a rapport with anyone he films with. It makes things so much easier when they're able to talk and interact as people outside of characters. Besides, Chris is attractive. Like, very attractive.

“Yeah, it's gonna be fun." Chris is excited about the tour. He's not excited about leaving Darren for that long, but thankfully tour is only for a few weeks.

He'll still have part of the summer to lounge around and house hunt. They're getting serious about it. Chris wants to be moved in by the time season two starts and he's lost in the hectic schedule of filming again. 

"What about you?” Chris finally asks. “Are you an LA guy or just here for auditioning?" 

“I'm an LA guy now. Was a VA guy, but moved out this way not too long ago. Looking to find something I can do here so I can pay for that month-to-month rent I have going." Grant laughs and reaches down, scratching lazily at his stomach before he gets the all clear signal from the cameraman. He clears his throat and looks down at the script, letting Chris start the scene before he slips into what he's now coming to build as Sebastian's headspace. 

Chris is impressed by the way Grant slips right into it. He goes from friendly and casual _Grant_ to snarky and sarcastic Sebastian, but plays it more three dimensionally than some of the other guys Chris has read with. Grant makes Sebastian less slimy and inserts a hint of what is obviously curiosity about Kurt into the lines. 

Chris has a good feeling about Grant. He tries to make his smile as reassuring as possible as he says goodbye to Grant, and as soon as he's walked out Chris makes his opinion known. He isn't sure how much weight that will carry but he wants to try. 

The execs declare a lunch break and Chris heads to the studio commissary to grab a bite. He spots Grant sitting at a table in the corner by himself typing something on his phone. 

He's not exactly sure if there are supposed to be rules about who he can talk to, but... well, no one told him he couldn't. He grabs a sandwich and makes his way over to Grant. "Mind if I have a seat?"

Grant looks up from his phone and smiles widely. "Of course, be my guest," he gestures to a spot next to him. He moves his keys and wallet over and shifts his chair so he is angled towards Chris. "I see you got some of the sandwiches they had to offer. They looked amazing, craft services is really one of the best things around." 

“You say that until you're here every day and you walk straight over to a table of brownies after a costume fitting where they basically had to sew your pants on... craft services becomes the enemy trust me." Chris winces. "But... the brownies are amazing, when they have them. The ones with the fudge drizzle on top? Seriously. Life changing."

“Ooh," Grant says excitedly looking behind him towards the tables. "I don't think I saw any brownies over there. I'm going to have to come back when they have them and try some of these. They do sound life altering." Grant smiles widely at Chris and subtly lets his gaze run up and down his body. "Though, have to say, don't think the craft services brownies have done you any harm."

Chris swallows suddenly. Grant is... obviously flirting, and Chris doesn't mind the attention from an attractive man but he doesn't want there to be any kind of mistake in how available he is. 

"Well, my boyfriend says the same thing." He smiles as he says it, hoping Grant doesn't feel uncomfortable. "I can't make any promises, but I have this feeling that you'll end up meeting him."

He can't promise Grant he has the role - it's entirely too soon for that - but he thinks Grant's by far the frontrunner for Sebastian. 

Grant smile is slightly disappointed but genuine. "Yeah? I'd love to meet him," Grant agrees. "Does he come to set often?"

“As often as he can," Chris says. "He gets me in trouble, though." Chris won't go into the details of how - he doesn't think this guy he just met an hour ago really wants to hear about all the trailer sex and how sometimes things get wrinkled or stained or they lose track of time... 

Grant raises an eyebrow at Chris. " _Oh_?" Grant has a pretty good imagination, however. He’s pretty sure he can figure out what probably gets Chris in trouble. 

“He's like a five year old," Chris says, laughing. "He brings our puppy sometimes. It's disgustingly adorable. Oh, I have a picture-" He pulls his phone out and shows his lock screen, a picture of himself and Darren smooshing their faces together while Wookie is sprawled out on their laps looking straight at the camera. It took them fifteen minutes to actually get the shot, but it was worth it.

Grant's face melts as he looks at the screen. "Oh you two are adorable," he says with a wide grin. "And is that your girl?" He points to the pup. "She is just too cute! I have one of my own..." Grant starts, scrambling for his phone. "I got him when I was finishing school in Virginia... He's my travel buddy." He flips through his pictures before finding one of Jett and him and holding it up. "He loves meeting new dogs, we should set up a play date or something."

“He's so cute!" Chris's face lights up. "Wookie goes to doggie daycare when Darren - my boyfriend - and our roommate Joey and I are all at work, so she's pretty used to other dogs. I bet she'd enjoy that. What's his name? This is Wookie."

"Wookie! I love it." Grant laughs. "My guy is Jett. Here, I have a whole album full of pictures of him." Grant trades phones with Chris, letting Chris flip through Grant's pictures of his dog while he shows Grant where to look for pictures of Wookie. 

"Oh, nice," Grant murmurs, smirking a little. 

Chris looks over and groans a little. It's a photo of Wookie, yeah, but also Darren in just his underwear stretched out on the bed laughing at whatever she'd been doing at the time. "Sorry. I'd be more embarrassed, except he's actually an underwear model so... the entire world sees him in that." Or less, but Chris decides that maybe he doesn't need to give Grant their whole life story just yet. Though Grant doesn’t seem put off by it, so... maybe at some point, if he gets the job, it'll come out.

“An underwear model, huh?" Grant laughs and flips through a few more pictures. "That's a nice one to get if you can. I can see why you locked that down. Congratulations." He looks up at Chris and winks, he's only teasing after all, before going back to the pictures of the dogs. 

“Do you mind if I put my number in?" Chris asks. "We definitely need to get them together." He also wants Darren to meet Grant. As much as Chris loves his coworkers, he hasn't had an instant spark with any of them; not the kind that would lead to wanting to hang out outside of work just for the hell of it. 

“Please do! I'll go ahead and put myself into this one as well," Grant starts, pulling up Chris's contacts page. "So you have me here in case you need a sudden play date for your girl." He types his name and number in and takes a picture of himself so Chris is able to remember whom he is before handing his phone over. 

Chris does the same. "I'd follow you on twitter but they get pretty uptight about that. I have to practically put in a request before I follow anyone. You'll just have to text me cute puppy pictures." 

Grant laughs. "No problem," he agrees. "If you give me the okay to just send you pictures of Jett you may find yourself with more pictures of dogs than you know what to do with."

“Oh, trust me, I'll return the favor with Wookie. And maybe Darren, because he's pretty cute, too. If, you know... you're into that." Chris grins, not minding being a little flirty right now. Grant knows he has a boyfriend that he is into, it’s all in the name of fun.

Grant chuckles and nods. "Hey, I'm never going to say no to pictures of an underwear model if you're okay with sharing him." 

Half a dozen innuendos pop through Chris's mind but he won't let himself get too far with this right now. He's already thinking in the back of his mind, maybe... but he needs a conversation with Darren and to know if he has a working relationship to consider with Grant first. 

*

Darren bounces his leg up and down as he sits next to Chris on a bench, waiting for Chris’s friend Grant to arrive. Chris has been talking up this guy he met on set for a week now and Darren's excited to meet him. "Hope his dog likes our baby girl.” He reaches down to pet Wookie where she is prancing in the grass and attempting to stalk a butterfly. 

“How could he not?" Chris is affronted at the very suggestion. "She's the sweetest puppy ever. Aside from last week when she chewed up the neighbor's pool tube. But she's sorry, aren't you, little girl?" 

Wookie's tail whips back and forth. She doesn't know what's going on but she loves the park and she loves it when her daddies are happy and both bring her. 

"Hey! There he is." Chris can see Grant approaching from a distance, led by a little ball of white floof. 

Darren shades his eyes and waves as the dog begins to bark and strain further at the leash. Grant obviously says something to the dog but it doesn't seem to do anything to help. 

"Hey, hey sorry I'm late. Traffic, you know," Grant starts but there is a flurry of excitement as Jett races over to Wookie, tail wagging and nose immediately going for the butt. There is circling as each sniffs the other, checking each other out before Wookie immediately pounces onto Jett, rolling him over on his back and then taking off, leash trailing behind her. Jett isn't far behind, barking and chasing after her. 

"Well. That went well," Darren responds, sticking his hands in his pockets as they watch their babies wrestle on the ground. 

Wookie is almost twice Jett's size but neither dog seems to notice. "Let me know if she's playing too rough," Chris says. "And - oh, hi! Sorry! Dogs distracting. Grant, it's so great to see you. This is Darren, my boyfriend."

Darren holds out his hand to Grant. "Great to meet you," he says, shaking it. "Chris has talked about you a lot this week," he adds with a laugh.

"Ooh, I’m sorry," Grant apologizes with a sheepish grin. "That’s probably my fault, I've sent him a lot of dog pictures lately."

Chris grins. He's not at all ashamed. "Well, I sent back just as many of my cuties, so you have nothing to apologize for."

“Oh yeah?" Darren looks over at Chris. "What kind of pictures you been sending out Cee?"

Chris whistles innocently and looks off to the side. "Oh, look, they're having so much fun together already..."

Grant leans over to whisper to Darren. "I can show you later," he says with a wink.

"Ha, sounds good to me." Darren laughs and grins back at Grant. He can see why Chris likes him, Grant is relaxed and laughs easily, two things Darren appreciates in a friend.

Chris laughs. "Oh no, now you’re playing together... Was this a mistake?"

Darren looks over to Chris and smirks. He knows what Chris likes. "If I didn't know better I'd think that was the purpose for this get together," he teases back.

“You know how excited I get when I make a new work friend, sweetie." Chris gives Darren a smug little smile. He's not really trying to hide it from Darren, he just hasn't wanted to mention it prematurely in case Darren and Grant clashed.

Grant is still oblivious, but that's good. For now.

Darren's grin widens. His Cee brought him a _playmate_. "Mmhm, and you know how much I enjoy it."

Grant just smiles and looks back and forth at both of them. He has a feeling there is something else they’re saying but he isn't going to ask. He enjoys watching the two of them banter together. It’s clear how often they do it with how good they are at teasing each other. 

“So Grant is from Virginia," Chris says, smiling in a friendly and entirely not thinking about his new friends dick way. "I've never been to Virginia. A lot different from LA I'm guessing? Darren and I are both California boys."

“I like California boys." Grant eyes widen, realizing how he said that. "And California. California weather. And all that. It's great." Grant coughs, hoping he was able to recover.

"Well, you know what they say about California boys," Darren says idly. 

"Oh...?" Grant asks, looking over and raising an eyebrow. "Not sure I've heard that." 

"The state isn't the only thing that's wide and long."

Chris snorts. "Excuse Darren. I'm the teenager but it's him with the high school sense of humor sometimes." There's a brief pause. "Not that he's _wrong..._ " 

Grant looks over at Chris, his eyes widening as he breaks into a smile. "Oh? Not entirely wrong huh?" He bites down on his bottom lip, not entirely sure what he shouldn’t say. "Suppose that's good for you with your job Darren," Grant comments, trying to keep things easy.

"Oh?" Darren is surprised, he didn't think Chris really told anyone about his job as an internet pornstar. 

"As an underwear model...?" Grant offers. 

"Oh! Right! Yes!" Darren agrees quickly. "Sorry, it’s a new job. Still getting used to it all." He shrugs and offers Grant a sheepish smile.

“His old job was..." Chris pauses. They still try to deal with that delicately. "Well, he did something else first. You'll find out eventually." Chris can see that Grant is curious, but he is also almost overwhelmingly polite and doesn't push it. Chris figures all it'll take is a Google search for that mystery to be solved.

Darren looks over at Grant and winks. "I'm almost on the internet more than he is," he whispers with a jerk of a thumb over at Chris. 

“For now," Chris shoots back. "And for all we know, Grant will outshine us both soon... I hear promising things."

Grant’s ears perk up. "You hear promising things?" He can't help but prod at Chris to hear more. "What do you hear?"

Chris grins. He's probably breaking the rules by saying this, but he's put his vote behind Grant so fully that he's not sure it even matters that much anymore. "They're down to you and one other guy at this point. They'll probably call you back in for one more read before next week." 

“Oh man, thanks," Grant says, reaching out for Chris and immediately pulling him in for a hug. "Hey, with any luck I'll be reading again with you soon, yeah?" 

Chris hugs Grant back, lingering a little and glancing over at Darren while his hand is still on Grant's bicep. "I just have this feeling that eventually I'll be calling you boyfriend, too. How lucky can one guy get... _Kurt_ , I mean." 

Darren looks over at Chris, making a face and sticking out his tongue at where Chris is obviously showing off. 

"Well, I'd love to call you boyfriend too," Grant, replies back. "I mean, as Sebastian of course," Grant hurries to add, looking back over at Darren. He doesn’t want to say anything to upset Darren, especially not now when he feels like they were just becoming friends. 

"Oh, no worries," Darren assures Grant hurriedly, smiling happily at where Chris is still holding on to Grant. 

Darren isn’t bothered by Chris and Grant teasing each other. He finds it amusing and a bit of a turn on watching Chris play with someone else with that same effortless control he always has. Usually Darren is tied up in knots, turned on every which way when Chris plays with him and unable to actually appreciate and experience how good Chris is at the art of teasing. Now, he can just sit back and watch, appreciating the skill Chris has as he turns Grant into knots. 

"Yes, he doesn’t mind.” Chris assures Grant, patting him on the knee. “He calls me _Sir_ these days. Or... _oh, god, right there."_

Grant sputters, eyes wide. He wasn’t really expecting _that_.

"Sorry." Chris grins, not seeming sorry at all. "Darren rubs off on me. I mean. The sense of humor." 

Grant blinks and looks back and forth between both of them. "You two are really perfect for each other aren't you?" He breaks into a loud laugh. "And... I see what you're doing here." 

He crosses his arms over his chest but he’s still smiling, beginning to get an idea of what Chris and Darren are doing with him in the middle. He doesn’t mind at all, in fact he feels a bit flattered. Both Chris and Darren are ridiculously attractive and Grant hasn’t enjoyed a conversation like this one in a long time. 

He notes Chris saying that Darren calls him _Sir_ now and that leads Grant’s mind to thinking of all sorts of things. He isn’t sure exactly how Chris meant it but Grant does spot the leather cuff on Darren’s wrist. It would look like a common accessory if Chris hadn’t alluded to their sexual situation. 

Now, Grant wonders if it is more than just a bracelet. 

"That's a very nice leather cuff you have," Grant says, looking pointedly at the cuff around Darren's wrist. 

"It is really nice isn't it?" Darren agrees, holding it out and turning it over so Grant can see it. "You should see the matching collar Chris bought for me," he adds, preening. 

Grant chokes, almost swallowing on his tongue before breaking into another laugh, definitely not just an accessory than. Grant is surprised with how easy Darren talks about this, how relaxed and open they both are. 

Chris laughs but his hand on Darren's hand quietly reins him in. "We're just here on a nice friendly puppy playdate. That's all. Three guys... getting to know each other." He can't say he hadn't intended on it getting around to this, but he won't rush it. He's not jumping into bed with a potential co-star the first time they've hung out. 

If it happens, it'll happen - naturally. Not because he and Darren get overly eager and throw all their cards on the table from the very start. 

“Well, I certainly think they got off to a good start." Grant agrees, not meaning just the dogs. He looks over at where Wookie and Jett have curled up together, both panting and exhausted from playing, Jett's head resting on the top of Wookie's back. 

"You know Grant," Darren says, standing up and holding a hand out to him to help Grant up. "I think this might be the start of a beautiful friendship." 

*

“You guys got plans tonight?" Joey asks. He's got his _‘I'm Joey and I'll be your server today_ ’ badge pinned onto the front of his shirt and a grimace on his face, so that tells Chris everything he needs to know about Joey's plans. 

Which is sad. They haven't had a Joey night for weeks. Chris makes a mental note to try and schedule that out. Joey cuddles are not necessary for life, but they're sure as fuck missed when suddenly they're out of reach. 

"Just hanging out with Grant," Chris says. "I think we're going to hit up a bar that one of his friends works at." 

"Oh yeah? So he get the official word on the role yet?" Joey asks. He's only met Grant once, on one of their puppy visits, but they got along well enough. 

"He got it, but he doesn't know yet. I'm not going to say anything yet - he deserves to get to hear from the big guys, like most actors do. Then they'll have to work out a contract and all with his agent." Chris smiles. He remembers that well - and for good reason, considering it was barely more than a year ago that he was going through the same thing. 

"Oh, well, sweet. I'm happy for him." Joey sounds genuine but a little bitter at the same time. 

Chris feels bad. He's been thinking of trying to test his pull at the studio and see if maybe he could swing Joey an audition. He knows Joey's tired of being the least successful of all of them, still having to work his food service jobs just to pay rent. Chris could cover rent for all of them, and would in a heartbeat if he didn't think it would be a huge blow to Joey's dignity. He knows it would be better to find a way to help Joey earn the money than just give it to him. 

“You want to come out with us after Joe-Bear?" Darren asks, coming up behind Joey and wrapping an arm around his waist. "We could help loosen the stick that bar shoves up your ass." 

Joey rolls his eyes but he leans back against Darren's body. It's familiar and nice and he appreciates the bit of love and attention right now. "Nah, it's gonna be a long night and I'm going to be on my feet again tomorrow. Probably not a good idea." 

Darren pouts, nuzzling into Joey's neck and even pulling out the big, puppy dog eyes to pull on him. 

Joey looks like he's wavering, but Chris saves him. "We'll text you where we're at, or if we leave. You can come join us whenever you want. Though if you decide not to, I can't promise I can keep Darren from sneaking into your bedroom at night." 

Joey grins that crooked-sweet grin of his. "Well, I mean, I guess there are worse fates than Dare-bear snuggles." 

"Right, like Wookie in your bed when she's had too much of the wet food." Chris shoots her an evil-eyed glare. "How can something that cute smell so foul?" 

Darren snickers and tightens his arms around Joey. "Feel better Joe-bear," Darren says, giving him a kiss before pulling away to let Chris also drop one onto Joey’s lips. "Now go make the money baby," he adds with a slap to Joey's backside. 

Joey laughs, his spirits much higher than they were. "I'll see you two later then." He smiles and waves back at them as he heads out the door. 

"We _should_ sneak into his bed tonight," Darren agrees, leaning back against Chris. "You have the best ideas Cee." He presses a kiss to Chris' cheek and smiles. "Joey needs cuddles. You see how down he's been lately?"

“Yeah." Chris sighs, wrapping his arms around Darren. "Definitely cuddles." He doesn't feel like they're _cheating_ on Joey by spending time with Grant, but he does want to be sure they're not letting things with Joey slide to the detriment of Joey's happiness. They're his best friends above anything else they are to him. 

Grant might be something like a shiny new toy to them, but Joey's part of their family. 

"Maybe we can talk him into giving us Sunday. We can go see a movie or something and take him out to eat." Chris kisses Darren's forehead absently while he talks.

“Brilliant," Darren agrees, nodding. He tilts his head back and captures Chris' lips with his, sucking on his bottom one ever so lightly. 

*

The bar isn't far from their apartment and Darren is quick to find a small table nearby. "I'll grab us something to drink. You want to keep an eye out for Grant?" Darren asks, sliding past Chris and heading towards the counter. He knows what Chris likes when he's in this kind of mood and he's quick to flag a bartender to order Chris some whiskey on the rocks and a beer for himself. 

Chris spots Grant when he walks in the door. He can see right away that Grant is looking a little glum but decides not to call him out on it. If Grant wants to talk about what has him looking blue, he'll share. Instead Chris gets up to greet him with a hug, making it extra tight.

"Darren went to get drinks," he says. "We can send him back for something for you, though." 

"Thanks," Grant says. "I could use it." 

Darren returns with his own beer and the whiskey for Chris, quickly handing it over to him when he spots Grant. "Hey man, good to see you!" He bounces over and into Grants space, pulling him up out of his seat and into a close hug. "How you doing?"

Grant gives Darren a wry, half-hearted smile. "Eh, kinda got dumped last night. I mean... it wasn't anything serious or exclusive, but this girl I've been seeing off and on for a few months. She was ... well, I liked her." 

Chris frowns sympathetically, but it's not really a situation he's ever actually been in. Darren was his first, and will be his last, boyfriend. He’s been lucky, he’s never had to deal with the pain of being dumped. 

Darren's face falls. "That sucks," Darren sympathizes. He scoots his chair closer to Grant and slides his own beer over to him. "Here, you need this man." He gives him a pat on the back before sitting back in his chair. "So, what happened? You want to talk about it?"

Grant shrugs. "I think she just wanted to get serious - with a different guy she was seeing. It's fine, but I mean... I don't know. I'm bummed. If she'd asked me if I wanted to stop seeing other people, I might have. I mean, I would have. But - she didn't, so... I'm not heartbroken, just..." 

"Just down," Chris sums up. 

"The worst part is that her dog _totally_ loved Jett!" Grant pouts, looking both younger and adorable. 

Darren laughs and wraps an arm around Grant's waist, resting his chin on Grant's shoulder. "I know another dog that totally loves Jett..." He says in a sing-song voice, grinning at Grant. 

“Seriously, if Jett starts getting down bring him over. Wookie will make him forget all about that bitch... or... was it a boy? I don't want to assume anything about your dog's preferences..." Chris grins, kicking his foot out a little on purpose so that his leg brushes Grant's. 

Grant looks at Chris and actually breaks into a smile. He stretches out his own legs, one leg brushing back up against Chris' in reply. "Oh, he's definitely equal opportunity," Grant agrees. “Jett humps anything that comes his way.”

“Well, good. Then we can keep him from being too lonely. Right, baby?" Chris puts his hand high up on Darren's thigh and squeezes. "But for tonight, how about a few drinks and some pool?"

“I think that's a very good idea," Darren agrees. "You go grab a table, I'm going to get another drink." Darren slips past Chris, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he heads back to the bar for another drink for himself. 

Chris and Grant snag a free pool table. "So," Chris says, smiling a little sheepishly. "I guess this is the point where I admit I said that because it sounded cool and like what you're supposed to say when you're in a bar, but I've never actually played pool before?"

Grant laughs. "Well, I can show you how?" He offers, grabbing a pool cue. "I've spent a few hours on the felt when I was in college." 

Darren comes back around with a drink - plus a fresh one for Chris, earning him a pleased smile and a kiss before Chris says, "So I just confessed to Grant that I don't actually know how to play pool. You think you guys can handle teaching me?" 

Darren looks over to Grant and then back to Chris. "Oh yeah, I think we can do that." Darren grabs his own cue and then the rack. "Come on, I'll set it up and Grant can break." Darren sets the balls up before pulling off the triangle and looking at Grant. "Your break, sir." 

Grant holds up his cue and looks at Chris. "Come on, we're going to have you learn to break." He ushers Chris over to the end of the table. "You just need to bend over like this to hit the cue ball," Grant says, demonstrating how. "You have to hit it just right to break it the right way." 

Chris lets Grant shape his body, following his commands and managing to hit it right on his third try. He looks over to find Darren watching them. "What about you, hot shot? Any tips for the newbie?" 

The whiskey is already making Chris loose and just the tiniest bit uninhibited. Right now, the curling heat of the drink just whispers in his ear that he wants his baby close. 

“Well," Darren says, grabbing a towel and rubbing his cue shaft up and down as slowly and as suggestively as possible. "There are a few different ways to set up shooting a shot." 

"Just keep an eye on me here, babe." Darren tosses the towel to the side and sits on the edge of the pool table, bending over, ass up in the air as he begins to take a shot. 

Chris totally loses track of what Darren's doing as he shifts closer before he finally gives up all pretense and just slides his hand into Darren's back pocket.

Grant laughs. "Dude. That's not pool." 

"So maybe I'll just watch you two play and... cheerlead," Chris says. 

Darren chuckles. He shakes his ass back into Chris' hand. "I don't know if I would call this cheerleading babe." 

"I don't know, works for me," Grant adds when Darren misses a shot from distraction. 

Chris laughs and moves his hand away after stealing another quick grope. "Fine, I'll just... sit here, quietly watching..." 

He hops onto a nearby stool and smirks at Darren. 

“You so won't be quiet and I know it," Darren mutters, shaking his head but smiling. He takes a long pull from his beer and lets Grant take his shot. Grant moves around the table, looking for the right angle before bending over in front of where Chris is sitting. 

Chris gets a little glazed over at the sight of Grant bent on front of him. He catches Darren watching and makes an exaggerated motion of licking his lips. 

Darren's grin widens, eyeing Chris up as he eyes up Grant. "You are so perfect," he says moonily, folding his hands over the end of his cue and resting his chin on them. Grant looks up at Darren, confused but then back at Chris and raises his eyebrows. 

“I know," Chris says. He blows Darren a kiss. To Grant he says, "Sorry. Sometimes he just gets overcome by my flawlessness." Chris pretends to fan himself. 

"You're both ridiculous." Grant laughs.

“I do," Darren agrees. "So flawless." He blows Chris a kiss back. 

Grant takes his shot and then turns back around, moving to the other side of the table. "I want what you two have. You two are just. Yeah. You guys are just so good to each other. I love it." He smiles and looks at both of them. He envies how effortless and easy they are with each other. There is an obvious love and connection between them

Chris feels a little bad for being so ridiculously in love around a guy who just got dumped. "We're lucky," he admits. "Really - insanely lucky." 

“I'd love to hear about how you two met," Grant offers, letting Darren take a shot. "I mean, Chris, you did just move down here to LA recently right?" He asks Chris. Darren just smirks and winks back at Grant. 

“That's, um..." Chris hems, biting his bottom lip. Grant has known them for a couple weeks now and it isn’t like Chris is _ashamed_ of how he and Darren met. He takes a deep breath, deciding that they’ve known Grant long enough for him to get the full story. Well, maybe not the full story, but close enough. "That's true but I met Darren about a year or so before on the Internet, actually. I met him - through his, ah, _work_ website." 

Grant’s eyes widen. "Really?" Grant looks over to Darren and breaks into a grin, Darren continues to smirk. 

"What can I say? My _ass_ ets really caught his attention." Darren winks at Grant and pushes off the pool table, shaking his ass as he moves around to his shot. "Caught a glance and couldn't keep his eyes off the prize."

“Please," Chris scoffs. "I had you falling for me before you ever _saw_ me. Besides - your assets are nice, but there are plenty of guys with... that on offer. I couldn't keep my eyes off you, though. That much is true."

Darren rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "You love my assets, don't even try to pretend like you could get anything this nice somewhere else babe." Darren hikes his ass up on the pool table and rubs his hand over his ass, patting it. "Aw, yeah, you like that. Prime hunk of ass here."

Chris snorts. "Oh god, you're gonna get us kicked out. And I _said_ I love your ass - assets. I'm not disagreeing with that." 

“Mmhm. And _I'm_ saying you can't get anything this good anywhere else," Darren points out. 

“Mhm. Well. Good for you I'm not looking for anything better." Chris makes a face at Darren. "Also I notice how in your desperate fishing for compliments - before you decided to just give them to yourself anyway - you ignored me when I pointed out you fell for me so hard and fast you didn't even wait to see what I looked like. "

Because it's totally a competition. Of course. Darren rolls his eyes again. "Well, its because I had a keen sense and was able to tell through the computer how amazing you looked." Darren makes a face back at Chris. 

"So, wait, you worked for a porn site?” Grant asks, looking at Darren. “And you saw him there?” He continues, looking to Chris now. 

“Yup. Veritable fairy tale meeting here.” Darren grins. 

“Wow.” Grant blinks and shakes his head. This is definitely a way of meeting someone he hadn’t thought of yet. “So, how did he fall for you before seeing you? I want to hear this story," Grant says, turning to look back at Chris. He folds his hands over the top of his pool cue and leans back against the table, giving Chris his full attention. 

“We talked online for a while before we ever met in real life," Chris says. "In fact - the first time we really met I was coming to Los Angeles to audition for Glee for the first time. Darren let me stay with him, and... well. He really showed me the sights. Not a lot of Los Angeles, but... a lot of memories made. As far as how he fell for me - well, Darren? I think that's more yours to answer." 

Darren just stares happily at Chris. "He's... Well. You've met him," Darren says with a shrug to Grant, loopy smile on his face. "He's special. Pretty sure anyone can tell that just by meeting him. And he's..." He breaks off and looks at Chris, checking with him before he continues. Chris gives him a little smile. He trusts whatever Darren is about to reveal about him, or them. 

“Well," Darren starts. "He's got a certain way about him. He can be very... dominant." Darren chalks up the end of his cue and takes a shot, sinking a stripe into a corner pocket. "Turns out he had a certain way of saying and doing things that just really got me. He knew exactly what I needed and knew how to ... take care of me." Darren blushes slightly and moves to take his next shot, the cue ball going wide of his mark. 

“Well said," Chris says, making sure Darren is reassured before anything else. "We just - fit a certain way together. All couples do, but our way is... very specific." 

"Yeah..." Grant says, nodding slowly. “I'm getting that impression."

Darren moves over to Chris, resting one hand on his knee, the leather cuff on his wrist displayed quite prominently. "There are a few... other parts to our relationship," Darren adds, looking back at Chris. "It works for us though... and others." 

Chris hooks a finger against the cuff and rubs it. He doesn't try to hide the undercurrent of pure ownership that comes with seeing that. Of course he doesn't really own Darren - they're partners above all - but part of him sees that cuff and just responds on pure instinct. "We're very secure in what we do and our relationship. Secure enough to test our boundaries and have fun and play when we feel like it." 

Grant just nods. He thinks he understands what they're saying to him, and he thinks he knows what he wants to say back... but on the heels of a premature ending to something he'd thought would be promising he's not sure if he's in the best place to take what he thinks is being offered. 

"I can see how this works well for you," he finally says. "I think that's really admirable. And, um. Hot. Really hot." 

Darren laughs. "It is," he agrees. He leans in and captures Chris' lips in a hot kiss. "I love you," he whispers softly, just for him. 

Grant smiles at them and sets his cue down on the pool table to get a refill of his beer and give them a moment. When he comes back he moves back over to where Chris is still sitting on his stool. He knocks back part of the beer and smiles at them. "Did I mention hot? Cause it is." He winks at them and just settles back. 

*

Two hours, three games of pool, and more than a few drinks each later they're piling out of the bar, leaning on each other. They'd texted Joey a few times but as predicted, he'd wanted to go straight to bed. 

"So," Chris says to Grant, while they wait on cabs to show up. "Did we succeed in cheering you up?" 

“You successfully cheered me up, yes," Grant admits laughing. "Thanks guys, really, I appreciate it." 

"Of course," Darren says happily. He's drunk and pleasantly so. He has Chris's hand on the small of his back and his submissive responses are thrumming hard in the back of his mind. "Glad we could help." He leans in, hands on Grant’s face as he pulls him in for a kiss right on the mouth. It doesn't last too long but Darren pulls back, tongue flicking out for just a brief taste. 

Grants eyes are wide as he looks over to Chris, worried that he will be upset. 

Chris has his hand on Darren's back still the entire time Darren is kissing Grant - which isn't long, but still... it's long enough to obviously send Grant reeling. 

"We just like seeing our friends happy," Chris says. He looks at Grant and then lets his gaze drop obviously to Grant's mouth. It can't be that much of a surprise when Chris leans in for a kiss too, as brief as Darren's but just as firm. He reaches up and lets his hand rest high on Grant's shoulder, near the curve of his neck. He leaves it there for a beat, then squeezes lightly before dropping his hand away.

Grant blinks, still surprised by the kisses but not against them at all. "Well." He licks his lips, his own gaze going first to Darren and then to Chris. "I'm glad for that. We'll have to get together ... another time, yeah? Perhaps under happier circumstances anyways." 

“Definitely," Chris says. "Maybe you can come over for dinner some time." He leaves the invitation vague and open. A cab pulls up alongside them on the sidewalk and Chris gestures for Grant to take it. "We can wait on the next one." 

"If you're sure," Grant says, not fighting it much. "I'll definitely text you soon." 

Once Grant's ride has pulled away, Chris wraps his arms around Darren. "That went well, I think."

“Mmhm," Darren agrees. "I think he likes us." He slides a hand into the back of Chris's jeans as they wait for their own car. 

*

Back home, true to his word, Darren tugs off his shirt, tossing it aside in the hall followed by his jeans as he makes his way towards Joey's bedroom. He looks over his shoulder to where Chris is following behind him, checking to make sure he's coming along too. 

Chris strips as well, dropping his clothes alongside Darren’s own. They can pick up their clothes tomorrow - tonight there's a sleepy Joey just dying to be cuddle-pounced.

Wookie's already beaten them to the prime position tucked up behind his legs, but she doesn't at all mind sharing with her daddies. Her tail thumps the mattress loudly as she hears them, her head up and ears pricked. Darren is first in, lifting the blankets to slide in next to Joey. 

"Mmf?" Joey mumbles, wanking up slightly. 

"Go back to sleep Joe-Bear," Darren says, curling up into him, tucking his curly head under his chin. "Just coming to bed. 

Joey's body seems to sag further back into the mattress, relaxing completely as Darren and Chris come to bed. "You guys are here," he says quietly, almost a bit surprised but happy. 

“Of course," Chris whispers. He stretches out beside Joey and slides his arm over Joey's waist, between it and Darren's body. Joey's head turns toward his and Chris leans in to give him a kiss. "We missed you out tonight." 

Joey initiates the second kiss. It's lazy, sleepy and warm, and Chris cups Darren's cheek and presses his fingers to Darren's lips like he can share the kiss with him that way. 

Darren opens his mouth and presses his tongue ever so lightly to the tips of Chris' fingers; kissing and licking him back as he watches Chris and Joey kiss slowly. Darren runs one of his legs in between Joey's, pushing his thigh up high and close to him. 

Chris can feel Joey waking between them. He and Darren don't really need to talk about this much - Chris just finds Darren's hand and guided it down Darren's body with a gentle shove toward Joey's cock. "We'll make sure you sleep well tonight," he promises.

"Hey, I was sleeping fine-- oh wow, okay," Joey interrupts himself when he feels Darren's hand. "Never mind me, continue on."

Darren chuckles. "Can always sleep better," he promises. 

He lets Chris kiss him slowly while Darren takes his time with long, slow tugs of Joey’s cock. He's always responsive and it doesn't take long for Darren to get Joey panting into Chris's mouth and his hips arching up into Darren's fist.

Chris pets his fingers through Darren's hair and gives him a couple fingers to suck on, too. "Trade?" He asks, and lets Darren's rise up to take over making out with Joey whole Chris leans back to watch them and strokes quickly over Joey’s cock until Joey is gasping and writhing. 

Chris feels Darren's hand joining his and they finish bringing Joey off like that, both hands working him. 

“Fucking shit--" Joey gasps, spilling over both of their hands. He reaches out blindly to try to grab at Darren's dick but Darren just pushes his hand away. 

This was for Joey. 

"So what was that for?" Joey asks, feeling tired and muzzy now from orgasm.

“Because you're our favorite Joey," Chris says. He's sleepy and happy and still a tiny bit drunk. "We love you." 

“Can't argue with that," Joey admits, his eyes sliding shut. Darren smiles over sleepily at Cee before leaning over to kiss at him.

“Love you," Chris whispers to Darren before he settles in and drifts off to sleep. 

*

The morning comes slowly, Darren waking in a tumble of limbs and a tongue on his face. 

"Not now Joey," he whines, pushing at Joey’s body and meeting fluff instead. "Huh...?" He opens an eye to see Wookie sitting on his chest, tail wagging as she licks his entire face.

Chris is sprawled across the other half of the bed. Joey has a queen, an upgrade he got with that paycheck he snagged for an animated film he voiced a role in, and it's plenty big for three when they need to squeeze on. 

Chris has been watching Wookie, knowing he needs to tell her that's not good behavior to sit on Daddy but... He finds it kind of adorable. 

"He had to go to work," Chris said, the pout obvious in his voice. 

“We slept through him waking up?" Darren says, pout evident in his voice already. 

"Well, not all of us slept through it," Chris replies smugly, smirking back over at Darren. Darren gasps and pushes Wookie to the side so he can slide across the bed and on top of Chris. 

"You played around _without_ me?"

Chris laughs. "You were here! It counts. But not really, don't worry. We just made out some. No one came without your participation." 

Darren laughs and drops a kiss to Chris' lips. "You taste like Joe," he mumbles into his mouth. He takes his time, feeding his tongue into Chris' mouth and licking through his mouth thoroughly. 

Wookie begins to feel left out of the licking and quickly trots over, trying to lick their faces at the same time. 

Chris laughs and pulls back, sputtering. "Okay, I know we're a household free of sexual inhibition but... we might need to have a talk with the dog about her placement in all of this."

Darren laughs. "We're a very free household aren't we, Daddy? Here at the Fortress of Pornitude." Darren slowly rocks his hips against Chris, beginning to feel his cock respond to him. "Maybe she needs her own boy. Or girl. Or both. Maybe we should find her some friends to play with," Darren teases, knowing exactly how protective Chris is of his own baby girl. 

“Well... we can get her a little boyfriend. Or a couple of boyfriends. Or a girlfriend..." Chris grins. "Whatever her little heart desires." He runs his hand down Darren's back, grabbing his ass an churning his hips against Darren's.

Wookie, ever the perfect dog, knows when her daddies start playing they make her run away. She's quick to huff and jump off the bed and back into the kitchen where there is a bowl of food waiting for her. 

Darren presses a hand down on the mattress to give himself a bit of leverage as he rocks down harder on Chris. Reaching down he finds Chris' leg and pulls it up and wraps it around his waist, giving himself more room to rock into Chris. 

“... think Joey will care if we fuck in his bed?" Chris asks, though it's really already a foregone conclusion. It's not like they don't know where Joey keeps his lube. Chris is even reaching for it as he asks. 

“Doubt it. He'd probably jerk off to it if he knew," Darren replies. He lets Chris grab the lube and then he's reaching for it. "Can I... I wanna be in you Cee," he starts, leaning forward to nuzzle Chris' cheek. "Can I make you feel good? Let me do that for you babe."

“Mm, yes... yeah, I want that," Chris says, letting Darren take the bottle from him. "You want to stretch me open? See how much your Daddy can take?" 

“Bet you can take so much," Darren replies eagerly, clutching it in his hands. He pours a lot into his palm before slicking his fingers up and reaching down to circle one around the rim. 

“--fuck--" Darren moans as he slides one finger in, feeling the tight pressure around his finger. They don't do this very often, usually Darren wants to feel Chris inside him but occasionally, they want it differently and it is always a bit of time to work Chris open enough to take Darren's thick cock. 

It works best when Chris doesn't have dance rehearsal coming up - and he doesn't, he has a whole summer stretching in front of him where the only exercise he's required to get is of his own choosing. 

He is choosing, of course - he wants to be able to hold his own at least in a minimal way against his underwear model boyfriend. But he's making the executive decision that sex totally counts, and if the sex is particularly enthusiastic he can have a recovery day. 

He sinks back into Joey's soft pillows and squeezes around the intrusive stretch of Darren's fingers inside him. "Just like that," he moans, thoroughly enjoying it. He gets why Darren loves it when Chris does this for him. It feels like Darren is taking care of him. 

“God you're so hot when you're taking it," Darren moans. He pushes Chris' knees up to his chest, opening himself up more as he slides in a second finger. "God, so hot, so tight. Fucking hell babe--" Darren leans in and captures Chris' lips as he continues to pull his fingers out and then back in and out again. 

"Take it so well because you know just how to give it," Chris says. He hooks his hands under his knees for Darren and helps spread himself apart. He's split open and bared for Darren completely, trusting Darren with this. "No one else fucks me like my baby does."

“Oh god look at you," Darren moans. "Look how wide open you are for it, fuck daddy--" Darren slides down Chris' body and pulls his fingers out to replace it quickly with his tongue, fucking it up into him.

Chris isn't expecting that, but considering it’s Darren may he should have. "Fuck, lick me, just like that. Eat my ass like a hungry little slut."

Darren whines and uses his fingers to open Chris up wider so he can push his tongue up inside deeper. "So good daddy you taste so fucking GOOD."

“Yeah? This what you like for breakfast? This what you want? Daddy letting you eat him out and then suck his cock dry?" Chris pants and shoves his ass back on Darren's face. 

Darren whimpers brokenly and pulls back enough to push in his two fingers again. "You love it don't you Daddy?" Darren purrs, stretching him open. "You love it when I shove my face in your ass and eat you out, huh?"

“Love it so much," Chris whines. "Do it, deeper - open me up and get in there. Just like you need it - like, oh, right there... Like you do when you're showing off... Like you'll do when Grant's watching us." 

Darren groans at that, lips curling into a smirk. "God yes. You want to show off for him don't you babe? Saw you last night, showing him what you had, yeah?" Darren pants and hooks his fingers in Chris' hole, prying him wide open and shoving his tongue in deep.

“Loved it when you kissed him, watching you - you love it, don't you? Making him want us? He's gonna want it so bad by the time we have him. What are we gonna do to him first? You think he'll switch for us? Or do you just want him to fuck you?" Chris stops to let out a strangled groan. "Fuck me, fuck me, I'm ready, do it-" 

Darren pulls his fingers and tongue out of Chris' ass and grabs at the lube, pouring some in his hand and quickly slicking his cock up quickly. Chris' hole shudders, trying to clench around something and it looks so good to Darren like that. Groaning he pushes at Cee's thighs, opening him up and plunges his dick straight down into him. 

“Oh, fuck-" Chris shouts, because it's too much and it's perfect. "love you, love your dick. Just for me, give it to me, want it all-"

Darren grinds his hips up and into Chris, making sure his cock is all the way in him. "Oh fuck yes. You are so fucking tight around me Daddy," Darren moans. "Squeezing so hard around my dick." He leans in and over Chris as he begins to piston his hips in and out of him hard. "You like that? Like me fucking you, just for you huh? Don't want to see me fucking into Grant?"

Chris grabs Darren and pulls him in, kissing him hard and sloppily. "Gonna let you if you earn it. Gotta be a good boy, such a good boy, then maybe Daddy will get you get your dick wet in his pretty little ass..." 

He says it like a challenge, because he knows Darren loves that - he loves it when Daddy holds out a little, when it turns into a game he's gotta win. 

"Maybe if you fuck me good enough..." He smirks and clenches around Darren. 

Darren whines and thrusts hard into Chris. "Yeah, yeah. You think I can't?" He pants, feeling that challenge. "You think I can't fuck you until you're crying out for me Daddy?"

Chris brings his hand down hard on Darren's ass. "I think you'll be crying first." 

But it's just big talk. He's already close, still keyed up from last night and not getting off, being half hard all night with Grant and Darren. They hadn't even done anything, but - well, teenager. Darren's cock buried in him while Darren practically bends him in half is scratching that itch perfectly right now. Chris rocks into it, Joey's headboard banging against the wall. 

“Oh yeah," Darren growls, feeling the seldom felt desire to push at Chris. Usually Darren prefers having Chris push him but sometimes, he feels the need to make it good for Chris, to fuck him hard and deep until he's crying out for Darren, for his baby to make him feel so good and Darren just goes crazy with it. 

Placing a hand on the headboard, Darren gains a bit of leverage and pulls out before shoving back inside Chris and slamming the headboard against the wall hard enough for a few of Joey's posters to rattle the walls. "Yeah, yeah that's right. That's your boy. That's what you need isn't it Daddy?"

“Yes, fuck-" Chris clings to Darren's shoulders, fingers scrabbling on slick skin. "Give it to me, fuck, baby..." 

Chris can smell them, thick and pungent with sex and sleep, and when he closes his eyes it's like the wet squelching slap of flesh on flesh gets even louder, amplified by the lack of sights. 

But he can't keep his eyes shut for long. He has to look at Darren, focused and concentrating hard on taking Chris apart. He's succeeding beautifully. 

Darren's face screws up in concentration because fuck Chris is so tight and so good around him he has to focus to make sure he doesn't lose it too soon. Darren's fingers curl into the headboard and he thrusts hard once more, again and again, slamming into Chris. "Take it, take it, oh fucking take it Daddy," he growls, voice low and deep and guttural. 

“Yeah, all of it, all your cock, so big in me, fuck - fuck me, fuck your daddy, give it. Fill me up, got so much come, don't you? So much to give me... enjoy it now, not gonna let you come again, you know that?" Chris is whispering now, struggling to hold control in his voice, maybe even trying to distract Darren a little bit. "Not for a while, gonna make you keep it all in, maybe, maybe til Grant- oh _fuck_ Darren-" 

Darren leans down and bites onto Chris' shoulder. "Got so much for you babe. Gonna fill up your ass so much til it's leaking out everywhere. So much come for you Daddy." He continues to thrust, feeling that familiar burning tingle in the base of his spine. "Make me what for Grant? Hold it in for him? Come all over his face?" Darren tilts his head so he can growl into Chris' ear. "You want me to do that? Jerk my cock until I'm showering your co-star in my come Chris? Covering his face and hair and chest in it? While he looks up at you for commands?"

Chris grins a delighted, excited grin. "All of that. All of that and more." 

He fists his hand in Darren's hair and shoves him back, all the way back until Darren slides out and topples over. They're sideways on Joey's bed now and Chris straddles Darren, grabbing his cock and lowering himself back down on it. Darren surges under him beautifully, still grappling for control that Chris holds easily now that he wants to have it. 

"Grant's going to be so pretty between us, isn't he? And so fun. He's like a present we get to unwrap. We don't know what he likes, what he can do - he's unexplored. You know me, we know each other - but he's all new. You want that, don't you? Want to see what he can teach us while we fuck?" 

Darren whines and bucks wild underneath Chris' hips. He wants to push Chris back onto the bed and fuck up into him but Chris is able to keep him on his back so easily. He moans and thrusts up into Chris as best he can like this, wanting to push into him completely. 

"Want that, fuck, want that so bad. Want to see you fuck him. Want him stuffed full of your cock in his mouth, in his ass-- want to feel him in me, you next to him, in my ass-- fucking hell, want it all Daddy." 

“You can have it all," Chris promises, hands on Darren's chest. He's riding Darren but Darren's far from inactive - he's meeting thrust for thrust, jarring Chris with the force of their bodies slamming together. "I'll give it all to you, anything you want - gonna make sure it's amazing for you." 

It's for both of them, of course, but it still feels like extra fun because it's something Chris can do knowing how much fun it'll bring Darren. 

Darren's toes are curling as he tries so hard to hold on. "Come Daddy, god, please, come on me. I need it _please_ \--" He begs, growing so close to the end of his rope. 

Chris has ignored his own cock totally until this point, but hearing Darren beg flips a switch. He bounces on Darren's cock and starts to jerk off frantically, grunting and shoving his throbbing cock into his own fist over and over until he's grunting and spattering come all over Darren's chest and stomach. "Come in me now, give it to me, I want it all."

Darren reaches up, fingers curling around Chris' hips and he jerks him down hard onto his cock, making sure he fills Chris _completely_ before he let's go and comes hard. His cock jerks over and over inside Chris, spilling so much come inside him. 

Chris can feel it in him, and he likes to imagine it making his belly swell a little from just how much it is. He grinds down on Darren even as Darren starts to soften, because he doesn't want to let any of it go. It's usually Darren that gets off harder on this. Chris might not be able to produce as much in one go but he does have a better refractory period and he can fuck Darren multiple times a day and plug him up each time... but Chris isn't immune to how hot it can be, either. 

"Don't have to go anywhere today," Chris says, panting and happy. "I won't wash it out. Just gonna stay in there, and if you rim me later you'll still taste your own come. You like that, baby? Knowing Daddy's walking around all day with an ass full of you?" 

“Oh fuck," Darren moans, head falling back. "Love it. So much. Maybe..." He picks his head up to look at Chris. "When is... Joey coming home?" He asks quickly, getting an idea.

“Um." Chris glances over at the clock. "He went in at seven - I think he said he'd be back around one. He asked if we had lunch plans." They've been fooling around and fucking for close to an hour, which means it's just past eleven. 

Darren smirks. "Perhaps Joseph would like to help clean you out babe." He adds a light slap to Chris' ass, making him jerk. 

Chris laughs. "It's possible I think I've been a bad influence on you. No one would even believe that, would they?" He leans over and kisses Darren. "Well, go find me a plug, then. Nothing too big, not one of your favorites." 

This is new territory for him. He's never worn a plug for more than a couple minutes at a time, to keep himself stretched. He's certainly never tried to wear one for a few hours. 

“Of course," Darren agrees. He presses a kiss to Chris' lips and rolls them over before gently pulling out of him. "Keep that ass up, keep it tight babe." He presses another kiss, this time to the base of Chris' spine before he moves into their bedroom. Shifting through their toy chest, he finds a black plug, not too big but big enough to keep Chris plugged up. 

He returns to the bedroom and picks up the lube from where it’s resting on the sheets. "You're going to look so good like this Daddy," Darren murmurs as he adds some lube to the plug. "It's going to feel so good. Promise babe. So fucking good." He places the tip of the plug at Chris' hole where just a bit of the come has started to slip out. With a deft hand, he slides the plug up into Chris to the flared base, letting it rest gently on his bottom. "There, how's that?"

It's a little more blunt than Darren, flared at the base in the way a real cock isn't to keep it inside, but it isn't bad. He squeezes, testing it, and then nods. "Good. It feels... good." He stretches out on the bed with his ass plugged. They've thoroughly soiled Joey's bed so he doesn't mind luxuriating in the mess a little bit.

“You look so good," Darren sighs, staring down at Chris. He looks like the very picture of deviancy, glowing from sex with his hair rumpled and fingerprint bruises all over his hips and thighs, smirk on his rosy lips and the hint of black latex teasingly between his cheeks. Darren groans and reaches down to palm himself. There is no way he can get it up but just staring at Chris like this makes him want to. 

“Good enough for you to go make me breakfast, I hope." Chris grins up at Darren. He's not ordering his sub to serve him, of course - he wouldn't do that over something like breakfast - but he definitely would love it if his _boyfriend_ wanted to pamper him a little. 

Darren laughs and leans over the bed to kiss Chris. "Of course Sir," he says, adding in an elaborate bow. "One peanut butter and jelly coming right up!" He sings, making his way to the kitchen and not even bothering with clothes. 

Wookie follows him in the kitchen as he makes two sandwiches, carrying them back to Chris who is still lounging in Joey's bed. 

"Brunch is served, Sir," he says with another flourish, handing him the plate with a sandwich (cut diagonally) before sliding back into bed with him. Wookie lifts her nose, sniffing the air, before jumping up onto the bed with them.

“Perfect," Chris says. "You're perfect. And I love you. And I love this sandwich.” Like clockwork, Wookie jumps out onto the bed with begging eyes. “No, Wookie. My sandwich." Chris says the last bit around a mouthful of the sandwich. 

She’s a smart girl, though.

Wookie knows how this works.

She places her paw on her dad’s thigh in that sweet way and Chris’ can feel his heart swell.

When this happens, it normally doesn't take long either before both Darren and Chris are sneaking her small pieces of crust and she is eating with them. 

When lunch is done, Darren takes Chris' plate and sets it on top of his own on top of Joey's nightstand. His stomach is full and he's feeling pleasantly buzzed still from his orgasm previously. He yawns and snuggles up to Chris, tucking his head into the curve of Chris' neck and tugs him back onto the bed. 

"Nap time," he demands, throwing a leg over his waist. 

“Yes," Chris agrees, snuggling in. 

* 

Chris wakes up to Joey saying, "Whoa. Is it Christmas in here? Because this is great and all but I gotta admit, I told Santa I wanted twinkies, not _twinks."_

"Hey, now," Chris says, sleepily. He yawns and scrubs his fingers through Darren's hair where it's tickling against his cheek. "We waited on you." 

"I can see." Joey's voice is full of gentle affection. "I'm honored. Came in and you guys were no where around, so I thought I'd just missed you." 

"Nope. We wanted to hang out with you today." Chris holds a hand out. 

Joey sort of melts at that. 

He's had a rough time lately, watching Chris succeed and become a network prime time television star and then Darren just get a modeling gig based solely on the bounceability of his ass. Meanwhile he's still working two exhausting jobs and trying to audition for anything he can get to and still hear _nothing_. 

He doesn't hold it against either of them, it's not their fault he hasn't heard back on anything, but it is still tough watching your best friends be so in love and their lives be so perfect and feel like you're treading water and stagnating. 

It doesn't help that Joey has had a fucking shitty schedule at both jobs lately and he's barely been home, let alone actually see either of them and get to play with them. So just having this, in his bed after the shit few weeks he's had, after how they came to him last night... It means more than Joey really feels like explaining. He has no idea how Chris and Darren know, how Chris can look at him and just know what to do to take care of him but he is so grateful for it. He takes Chris' hand in his, sliding their fingers together and smiling at him. "Thank you," he whispers, feeling a bit choked up as he let's Chris pull him down onto the bed and in between them. 

Darren, always a puppy, immediately snuggles into Joey, nose burying itself into the curve of his neck and his limbs wrapping around him. Chris and Darren don't need Joey to feel right in their relationship, but just being around him makes them both happy. Chris doesn't even need to check with Darren to know the truth of it. He loves what they can do for Joey right now, too. Sex won't solve any problems but it can help distract from them at least. And they can both prove to Joey that he is very, very loved. 

"Got a surprise for you," Chris says, kissing his cheek. "If you feel up to it. Or we can nap some more." 

"Nap," Joey declares. He's sure the surprise has to do with sex and he wants that too but right now - he wants the nap. 

“Good man," Darren mumbles into his neck. His hand runs under Joey's shirt before whining and tugging at it. "No clothes in bed. Is rules." 

Joey sighs but he really doesn't care (and actually quite enjoys it) as Darren pulls his shirt off and then starts in on his pants and boxers. "Much better, Darren announces, once Joey is naked and he can wrap back up around him. 

“My bed," Joey half-heartedly points out, though he doesn't actually disagree with the rule. 

"Uh huh." Chris humors him. "Sure is." 

Joey snorts. But, again, Chris and Darren don't often have rules that don't benefit all of them (and their sex lives) so it's not worth the wasted breath to try and assert dominance over his domain. 

“Shh, sleep now," Darren commands, patting Joey absently somewhere on the head as he tries to go back to sleep. "Then rimming." 

Joey jerks up, half-flailing. "What? Wait, wait? No, go back, what?" 

Chris snickers. "What, to the sleep part? It was a good suggestion Darren, baby, don't worry. We should definitely sleep now." 

“Nooo, no no we should go back to the rimming? I mean I'm...?" Joey looks at Chris a bit surprised. "You can't just drop the R-bomb and then expect me and Little Joey not to be at least curious with what's going on here." 

Darren snickers. "Little Joe-Bear." 

Joey huffs. "I am not a bear Darren, we've talked about this before." 

"Mm, grr baby, very grr." Darren ruffles his fingers through the bit of chest hair Joey has, playing with it. "Joe-Bear."

“It's best to just let him go with it," Chris advises. "And - yes, rimming. After the nap. Because... _naps_." 

Naps, Chris has learned as an actor, are vital to the trade and his was interrupted before. 

"Fiiiiine," Joey huffs. 

They get all comfortable under the covers again and as soon as Chris feels Joey starts to relax he says, "By the way, my ass is full of Darren's come and I'm wearing a butt plug."

“Mmhm," Darren agrees, humming and nodding.

" _What?!_ " Joey shouts, sitting up and looking over at Chris. "You expect me to go to sleep now?" He glares at Chris and then looks pointedly at his lap where the sheet is beginning to bulge and tent. 

"Aw, I think Joe-Bear likes the idea of your ass full of my come," Darren points out nuzzling into Joey's neck and nipping at the skin there. "You thinking about it Joey? Thinking about how much I come? And how it’s all up inside him right now?"

“We thought it would be fun for after the nap time," Chris says. He pats his hand over Joey’s stomach and kisses his apse ably crooked jaw. 

Joe looks at Chris distraught. "I'm not going to be able to sleep now," he whines. "I'm going to be thinking about your come filled ass." He whimpers, his eyes flicking down to look at said ass.

"S'like cream filling," Darren mumbles, cuddling further into Joey. 

“Maybe not as sweet," Chris says. "Depending on what Darren's been eating lately. Ooh. We should do that thing. That thing where you try and eat certain stuff to make your come taste really good." 

“Ooh we should," Darren agrees. "Joey can taste test for us can't he?"

“Not that your come doesn't taste good already." Chris leans over Joey to kiss Darren on the cheek. "I love the essence of Darren spunk. But it still might be fun."

"You're both idiots," Joey notes. "I just want you to know. But I'll pick up some pineapple." 

“Mm both idiots you love," Darren replies, wrapping his arms around Joey and kissing the nearest available bit of skin. "Thank you Joe-Bear. I love you."

“Yeah, yeah," Joey says, but he doesn't deny it.

They do eventually fall asleep on a cuddle pile with actual puppy on top, and it's the nicest nap Chris has had in a while. It's so nice he doesn't even realize Joey and Darren are awake long before him.

Joey has one hand in Darren's hair, tugging on it gently and another cupping his jaw as he slides his tongue into Darren's mouth. They've lived together for years but it was only after Chris that they ever really explored this side of each other. 

Darren tips his head back and opens his mouth up to Joey's searching tongue, letting him lick into his mouth and dominate the kiss. 

Chris loves watching them. He loves that they must have had potential for this all along but he also knows that he brings it out in them, and that makes him feel good and comfortable with his place in 

He reaches out and pets lazily down Darren's back while Joey absolutely wrecks his mouth. 

Darren moans directly into Joey's mouth, his back arching at the pets and ass sticking out into Chris, as he wants more. "So good," Joey murmurs, nibbling on Darren's bottom lip as he flicks his eyes up to look at Chris.

Chris meets Joey's eyes and smiles. "I think Darren's eager today, isn't he? If he doesn't blow watching you lick his come out of me maybe we should give him a special treat and both fuck him tonight..."

Darren's eyes widen and he moans underneath Joey's weight. It's one of his favourite things, feeling both of their cocks in him at the same time, splitting him open and filling his ass up with come. "Please--" he begs openly, hips jerking hard into Joey's as his cock is fast to respond. 

"Love how much you love that," Chris says, moving behind Darren. He gasps as the change of position shifts the plug inside him. His cock, only a little chubbed up, starts to fill more.

Darren, ever eager for Chris' dick begins to hump back on him, panting and wanting it. "Yeah, can feel it babe, god that's the good stuff. Yeah that's it. That's the best cock, right there."

Chris grins. "Good boy, good answer."

Darren smirks at Joey who just rolls his eyes a bit playfully. Turning his head back to Chris, Darren gives him an open, needy pout. "Please Daddy? Want you to mount me, mount me and put your dick so deep in me and give me your come it fills me up."

“We will, we will, I promise, beautiful. We will use you just like the little come-starved bitch you are. But Joey gets to go first." Chris rolls onto his back and reaches for Joey.

“Fuck yeah..." Joey groans and moves immediately for Chris. He leans in and takes Chris' mouth with a hard, needy kiss because they've been teasing him for this and he wants it. "Can I? Want to lick you out so bad, fuck want to eat your ass... can I?" 

“Yes- god, this thing is driving me crazy." Chris definitely doesn't have Darren's tolerance for keeping something in his ass all day long. "Take it out and clean me up."

Chris doesn't usually command Joey with the same assumption of power he directs at Darren but sometimes when he's this turned on he just can't help it, he barely even notices it.

Joey doesn't mind, he rolls with it and immediately pulls back to look down at the plug inside Chris. Darren lays next to them, watching and stroking his cock slowly, enjoying the show. 

Joey takes the plug in hand and slowly pulls it out, taking his time and watching as Chris' hole tries to clench down around something again. "Ooh..." he groans, leaning down and pressing his tongue to the rim immediately before sliding it in and tasting come. "Oh, oh _fucking hell_ \--" he groans and uses his fingers to pry Chris' ass cheeks apart so he can get his tongue deeper inside him to taste it fully. 

Chris isn't used too much in him besides Darren's cock and his tongue. Joey’s whole way or touching and rimming is just... Different. It's heady because Chris can't predict what Joey will do or like best like he can with Darren. 

He grabs Darren's hand. "Kiss me."

“God you're so hot," Darren breathes, leaning in and taking Chris' mouth with his own as Joey licks Chris out completely. 

“Feels so good." Chris writhes on the bed and managed to get his hands in Joey's hair, silky and soft between his fingers. "Get your tongue in me."

Joey growls, low and deep at the fingers in his hair and pushes _closer_. His hands slide up Chris' hips, wide and big and hold him down as he also pushes him open wider. His face moves in closer to Chris, pressing in as his tongue slides deeper into him. 

"Push him on his back," Darren moans, encouraging. "Ride his face babe. Get on top of him and ride his tongue."

Chris doesn't even have to push. Joey goes willingly onto his back and Chris straddles him. He grins to see Darren already settling over Joey’s thighs, one hand obligingly jerking him off while Joey’s tongue finds its place again.

Darren leans forward and pulls Chris into a kiss, his hand lazily stroking Joey's dick as Joey's tongue works fervently up into Chris' ass. "How's that feel babe?" Darren asks, in between kisses. "How does his tongue feel inside you? He making you feel good?"

“So good." Chris pants happily. He leans forward to steal a sloppy kiss from Darren, not quite angled right but still satisfying.

Joey's hands rest on Chris' hips, holding him steady as his tongue continues to plunge in and out. There is a lot of come and it keeps leaking out of Chris, slipping into Joey's mouth and around his lips and down his chin, making a mess of everything. 

Chris grinds down gently against Joey's mouth, whining at the strong coaxing of his tongue. "Yeah, fuck-"

“Love watching when you dominate someone else," Darren breathes, watching how Chris fucks himself on Joey, making him taste more of his ass. "God you're so hot when you're in charge."

“I'm always in charge," Chris shoots back. 

“Damn right you are babe," Darren agrees, grinning hugely. 

“And right now I want to COME," Chris stresses, shifting off of Joey. He's pretty well cleaned out now and ready for something else. 

“Yeah? You need my ass babe?" Darren asks, sliding off of Joey. "You need to fuck daddy? Need to come inside me?"

Suddenly, Chris can think of nothing else he'd ever needed more. "And I want Joey to fuck you open for me first."

“What, me first?" Joey picks his head up, surprised. 

Chris lifts an eyebrow at Joey. "What? Not up to it?"

Joey shivers bodily, shaking his head. "Never. Come here Criss," Joey demands, grabbing at Darren and pulling him over. Darren slides on top of Joey, who grabs at his ass before smacking it lightly. 

Chris laughs at how playful Joey and Darren are. Darren bends to Joey but with much more sass and snap than he would Chris.

Chris loves watching it.

“Yeah, you act all cocky, but let's see how well you do," Darren taunts him, shaking his ass. 

Joey growls and grabs at his ass again and rolls them over, pushing Darren down into the bed. "You're not going to be mouthing off as much when I'm done with you," he assures Darren. 

"Promises, promises," Darren snaps back, egging him on. 

“Okay, children," Chris says. "I want my dick in him at some point so hurry it up."

He strokes his cock to drive the point home.

“What my man wants," Darren starts, giving Joey a pointed look. 

"We give him?" Joey offers, grabbing Darren's legs and wrapping them up by his shoulders. 

"Something like that." Darren relaxes, waiting for Joey to reach down and slowly add a lubed finger to his hole and then a second one, stretching him open quickly. "Come on, come on," Darren huffs, screwing down on the fingers in him. "I can take it," he promises.

Chris slips out of the room while Darren and Joey are busy. "I'll be right back," he promises, when he sees Darren looking at him. 

He goes into their bedroom and finds the toy box, pulling out a nice sturdy ring for Darren. 

Joey is lining up and thrusting into Darren by the time Chris gets back. "Ooh, _yeah_ ," Darren groans, his body opening up for Joey and suctioning him in. "Fuck, love that fucking crooked cock of yours," Darren growls, hips pushing down on Joey's to urge him on. "So good, fucking hits the spot just right-- fuck!"

Chris snorts at the _crooked cock_ bit, but he can't really argue it. They spent one afternoon making Joey come just so they could play with his cock while it was soft and watch it get hard and go all wonky. Of course, Joey came four times that day, so he hadn't really complained. 

But it does have a little bend in it near the tip that seems to follow the same crook in his jaw. Darren was sure to do multiple studies with his eyes and fingers and tongue to make sure he was absolutely certain but yes, it did curve right near the end. 

"Yeah, what can I say? I've just got the perfect cock to hit it just right," Joey brags. He looks up at Chris and grins, winking at him because despite everything, he knows this is all for play. 

“Yes, yes, you do," Chris says, sliding back onto the bed with them. "Sit back, with Darren on your lap - just like that." 

Chris slides around in front of Darren and dangles the cock ring.

Joey bounces Darren in his lap slightly, testing the angle out before stilling to let Chris slide the cock ring on and attach it to Darren. "So pretty with a ring on it," Joey teases, reaching down to run his fingers over the top of Darren's bright red dick. 

“Oh yeah." Chris flips into his little Single Ladies dance for a few beats. 

Darren groans, turning on Joey's dick just to watch. "You can't dance like that without letting me watch babe. You know how I fucking love those hips." 

"True, those are... very nice to watch," Joey agrees, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips as his eyes are drawn downwards on Chris. 

“I don't see how anyone gets turned on by that dance, but... wait until you get the professional footage back from the tour." He smirks. 

“Babe you don't understand," Darren pleads. He's tried to explain it to Chris but Chris has never understood his explanations. "You're standing there and like _rolling_ your hips around and your hands are making jerking off motions and you're just... yeah. You can see how good you'd be at fucking into someone with that dance move. It's fucking hot." 

Joey nods in agreement. "He's right. It is. It got me hard, so I mean..."

“You know the only reason I can roll my hips like that, right?" Chris reaches down and trails his fingers over Darren's cock, feeling the strain under the skin. "All those nights fucking you." 

Darren really groans at that and lets his head fall back as Chris continues to play. "Do you think of me when you're dancing Cee?"

“You know I do." They've had this conversation before, but Chris knows what the reminder does to Darren. "I might be looking out over a crowd, but in my mind I'm just seeing you bent in front of me." 

Darren's cock jerks slightly and a few beads of pre-come pulse out of the tip, dropping onto Joey's stomach. "God, love hearing that. Love knowing that I'm the one you think of when you're dancing; practically fucking the air in front of you it's so pornographic. Looks like you're fucking a person right in front of you and I know everyone else can see that."

“One day when I'm done with this show I’ll do an interview and I'll tell everyone. We'll have a laugh about it... but then they'll all know, too." Chris is not the least bit ashamed. 

Darren begins to ride faster on Joey's cock, just thinking about it. "Yeah, let people know then. Let them picture to themselves the same thing you've been thinking each time you practice that dance." 

Joey groans and grabs for Darren's hips again, urging him on and up and down on his dick. 

“They won't even know who to be jealous of," Chris says, stroking Darren's cock. 

“Oh me, definitely me," Joey groans, answering that. He leans back against the pillows on the headboard and just watches Darren as he screws himself down on Joey's cock and Chris wraps around him to stroke him off. 

Chris laughs and leans over Darren's shoulder to kiss Joey. "Actually, yeah, people should be jealous of you. All the fun and you don't have to hear him snore."

“God, I don't know how you put up with it every night," Joey agrees, shaking his head. "He is loud. I don't know, maybe that's why you two have such crazy, kinky sex. Get real tired and then you pass out and don't hear him?" 

"Hey, hey, I'm right _here_ ," Darren reminds Joey with a thrust down on his dick. "And I'm currently on you so maybe not make comments about my soft, sleeping snuffles?"

“More like if you get him tired enough, he doesn't snore. Don't ask me how it works, it just does. So he's just gotta be fucked nice and hard every night..." Chris kisses Darren, not quite apologetically but sweetly. 

Darren grins widely. "System that works for me," Darren agrees. 

"So, you're saying all I had to do was fuck his ass hard enough for him to pass out and I wouldn't have had to hear a freight train in my bed?" Joey shakes his head, surprised. "Good to know for future reference." He grips Darren's hips harder and begins to bounce his body up and down on his dick. 

“Yep. All those years you could have spared yourself... but then again, I'm glad. That would have complicated matters some when I met Darren." Chris can't actually _imagine_ Darren and Joey together without him in the mix, but he also wouldn't want to. 

Joey chuckles and begins to thrust hard up into Darren's ass, his breath coming heavier and harder the more he works for it. 

"Mm, only you babe," Darren groans, reaching out for Chris and tugging him into a messy, sideways kiss. 

Chris grins into the kiss. "Mm, you're all sweaty. He's fucking you good, isn't he? You almost ready for me?"

“So good," Darren agrees. "Gonna be so wide open for you Cee. You'll be able to slide right on inside me, gonna be so wet babe, fuck yeah--" Darren moans and grips onto Chris's arm for support as he begins to ride down on Joey's dick, meeting him thrust for thrust. Joey can't hold on much longer and he slams into Darren one last time, throwing his head back and crying out loud as his cock spurts hard up inside Darren. 

“Perfect," Chris says, leaning forward and nuzzling Joey's sweaty cheek. "Mm, you look like you need another nap now." 

Joey laughs and pulls out of Darren, tilting sideways a little. Chris grabs the plug he'd been using earlier and pops it into Darren's greedy, stretched open hole. "There, that'll keep." 

He lies down and cuddles up to Joey, ignoring his own hard on. 

“But, but," Darren starts, looking at Chris. He's confused because he thought Chris wanted to take him immediately but Chris's responding chuckle is both dark and a bit teasing. Darren whines but slides off of Joey and into Chris, wrapping arms around him and curling up closer, into him. 

“Good boy," Chris says, kissing Darren's forehead. They have all day, after all. "What are we thinking for lunch?"

“Order in," Darren says immediately because he's not feeling like leaving their cocoon in Joey's bed anytime soon. 

"I think he meant what specifically," Joey adds with a roll of the eyes. "Pizza?" He offers, knowing its the easiest and fastest option. 

“Pizza. Perfect." As if on cue, Chris's stomach growls. "Joey, order it from your laptop while I make out with my gorgeous boyfriend some more." Chris rolls over onto Darren and slides a hand into his hair to kiss him. 

Joey laughs and grabs his computer, pulling the page up to order from as the sounds of lip smacking happen to his left. It doesn't take long and then he's shoving his computer away again just to watch them. Darren's head is tilted back, mouth open to Chris's demanding one. His body is open and relaxed, giving Chris anything he wants.The bed reeks of the three of them by now, sex and sweat and come, but Chris loves it. "So perfect," he says, against Darren's kiss-swollen warm mouth. 

Darren mewls directly into Chris' mouth, his tongue flicking in to lick at Chris' own before retreating back into his mouth. When Chris teases back, Darren's lips tighten around Chris's tongue so he can suckle it into his mouth further. Chris keeps their hips apart because he has no intention of either of them getting off until they've had lunch. After that - well, one of them will get off, and it probably won't be the pretty boy underneath him. 

But it'll still be fun. Darren loves it, Chris knows that - or he wouldn't be so eager to do it. 

The pizza arrives in record time, much to Darren's dismay, and Chris pulls away from him, sitting up against the bed frame to properly be able to grab a slice of pizza. _"Cee,"_ Darren whines and Joey just smacks his thigh. He huffs and slides up to sit next to Chris, curled up against him as he snags a bite from Chris' pizza. 

Chris shares the slice with him. "You need to keep up your energy, too," he says, a wicked gleam in his eye. 

“Love the sound of that," Darren admits with a smirk, taking another bite. 

"Do we really need to worry that he won't have enough energy to get it up? Pretty sure he's had enough experience at making himself go the distance," Joey adds, snagging another piece of pizza. 

_"I will find my way, I can go the distance! I'll be there someday if I can be strong--"_ Darren begins to sing. 

“That would be funnier if you didn't actually sound amazing singing it," Chris says, stealing another slice from the box open on the bed. 

Darren pouts. "Shouldn't I be good singing it? That's the point." 

“You are, that's what I mean..." Chris kisses his cheek, and then wipes off the pizza grease smear he left behind. "You sound like you're baring your soul to a sold out stadium no matter what you're singing." 

"Not that we don't appreciate the shower concerts," Joey adds. "That little diddy about making sure your dick is squeaky clean is forever embedded into my brain." 

“Uh huh, Cee likes it when I make my dick all squeaky clean, don't you babe?" Darren asks, looking at Chris and winking. "Likes the one about my ass being squeak--" Joey throws a hand over Darren's mouth, cutting him off. 

"Dude, I share like my food with you, my living space and even my bed and sex life... I don't know if we need to share cleaning habits as well, you know?"

“So we just won't talk about the enema experiment--" Chris says, just to make Joey squawk. 

“Dude we're _eating,_ " Joey emphasizes, gesturing to the pizza box. "You are ruining the sanctity of our relationship here. And our lunch."

Chris rests his head on Darren's shoulder. "Fine, fine. Who knew you'd be so squeamish considering where you had your tongue an hour ago?"

“Hey, there's doing it and then there's, you know, thinking long and hard about what you're actually doing outside of being horny," Joey says.

Darren just snickers and grabs another piece of pizza, holding it up for Chris to take a bite first. "Trust me, you'll be happy to know that we both have impeccable hygiene because of where you just had your tongue."

“Maybe that's how I know it's real love," Chris says, pretending to swoon at Darren. "I could talk about your ass for hours, even when I'm not eating it out." 

Joey chokes on his pizza as he tries to swallow but Darren just smiles back at Chris. 

"I know babe," Darren's voice oddly soft as he leans in to press a kiss to the tip of Chris's nose. He knows that Chris is just teasing, just joking with him but, he still means it. 

Chris grins. "Aw, now we're grossing out Joey a second way." 

He reaches over and pats Joey's leg, high up on his thigh so that his fingers brush Joey's balls. 

“It's just like everything we do grosses you out Joey," Darren teases. "Don't you love everything about us?" 

Joey just groans at the brief, brief touch of Chris' fingers against his balls. "Oh, I love that about you alright."

Chris wiggles his fingers under Joey's balls and starts to tap against them. The skin is crinkly soft and he doesn't usually grope Joey like this - things are usually tight and full and heavy, Joey's usually turned on. 

Joey squirms on Chris' fingers. It's strange, somewhere between sexy teasing and tickling and Joey isn't quite sure how to respond to it. Darren just watches, enjoying how Chris is so easily amused and happy just playing with Joey like this. 

"I love you," Darren murmurs, pressing a kiss to his neck as Chris' fingers continue to explore. 

Chris grins. "His balls are different than yours." 

Despite the fact that they've played around with Adam and Michael, too, Chris doesn't stop to get intimately familiar with anyone's body but Darren's. 

“Oh?" Darren peers over to see what Chris is doing. "How so?"

Chris shrugs. "Just different." He withdraws his fingers and kisses Joey on his cheek before he turns back to Darren. He is less hesitant with Darren's junk, reading past his still half hard and ring bound cock to squeeze and tug his balls. 

“And what do THOSE feel like good sir?" Darren asks with a tease in his voice.

“Those feel like _mine,_ " Chris says, smirking. 

Joey cackles beside him. "Whipped."

Darren shoots him a look, raising his eyebrow. "You've seen what he can do with his tongue. Don't tell me you're not dick-whipped too Mr. Richter."

“I can tell you that," Joey says, pausing. "I mean, it'd be a lie, but I can still tell you." 

Chris laugh, blushing a little, too. "I think you can both hold your own - or better - in the tongue skill department."

Darren laughs at Joey's blush. He's long since admitted that he's completely owned by Chris and his dick.

"We should name it," Darren says suddenly.

“Wait, what?" Chris gives him a wide-eyed look. "You mean - my _dick_?"

Darren grins. "Yeah, we should give it a cute nickname."

“I'm not sure I like where this is going," Chris says cautiously. "Does yours have a nickname?"

“Well I mean, not an official title--"

"He called it Hung Wankenstein until you started living here," Joey offers, grinning over at Chris. 

"Joey!" Darren yells, shoving him.

“Oh my god - that's perfect," Chris cackles. "That's amazing. Why wasn't _that_ your screen name? I mean, as a porn star name, Everett was pretty unoriginal. It's just your middle name."

Darren glares at Joey again before turning to Chris. "The agency wanted to make it seem like people were getting the real deal. Wanted to seem like Everett was me. Everyone would know Hung Wankenstein was a fake name. Everett... eh, not everyone really cared as long as it _seemed_ real." He leans in and kisses Chris briefly on the lips. "Besides, would you have stopped on an ad that said "See Hung Wankenstein here!"?"

Chris bites his lip. "... maybe? Okay, okay, fine. It was your soulful puppy dog eyes as Everett that drew me in." 

Darren grins wide at that. 

"Soulful _puppy dog_ eyes," Joey repeats, snickering to himself. 

Chris kisses Darren sweetly. "I love your puppy-dog eyes." He looks over at Joey next. "I love his puppy-dog eyes."

"Yeah and I bet you love my... shit, I can't say puppy-dog cock that doesn't sound right," Joey says, frowning and looking down at his lap because suddenly that joke doesn't sound right at all. 

Chris flushes. There are some bedroom fantasies they haven't actually shared with anyone but each other.

Darren snickers and reaches over, patting Joey's hand. "I am sure he loves your dick in all its profoundly human-ness," he assures Joey. 

“I do," Chris says. He reaches down and starts to stroke Darren, now that they seem like they're all done eating. 

Joey gets the cue and moves the pizza box to the floor, grabbing one of the last napkins and cleaning his fingers off before focusing back where Chris is teasing Darren again. Darren's hips keep jerking up and into Chris' hands, wanting to have more of those nimble fingers all over him. 

“'You ready to get fucked again?" Chris asks, forming a fist and tugging. 

“Fuck, yeah, Daddy you know it," Darren pants eagerly. He wants it, wants Chris so badly right now.

Chris grabs the lube, though he won't need much, and tugs the plug out of Darren with his other hand. Seconds later he's pushing in and groaning with how good it feels. He's not even completely hard yet, just hard enough to get in and he lets himself fill the rest of the way buried in Darren. 

Darren squirms and rides back onto him, pushing until he is seated with Chris inside him completely. "Fuck, yes," he breathes, taking a moment to breathe Chris in and enjoy the feel of him inside, filling him up. "Love you, love you, god fucking love you so much. Inside me, come on, push me, Daddy."

“Love you too, baby." Chris kisses Darren's shoulder, then looks over at Joey, who is still finishing off a slice of pizza. "Just going to enjoy the show this time?" 

“Figure, dinner and a show, not bad," Joey says as he finishes off the last piece, licking his fingers clean. "Might enjoy for a little bit before I join in..." He watches the two of them together, how they move with and around each other before he reaches out, running fingers down the underside of Darren's cock. 

Darren still has the ring tight around his dick and the soft brush of fingers almost feels like torture how it is teasingly soft.Chris looks down at Darren's ass spread open around his cock, fleshy cheeks jiggling as they fuck. "Fuck," he groans low, slapping his ass just to see the red print it leaves.

Darren's voice jumps higher, whining at the slap. Chris knows he loves it, having that bit of heat and pain in the middle of so much mind-numbing pleasure. "Please," he begs, keening on Chris cock.

Joey fades away, everything fades away except Darren under him. Chris is talking but he doesn't even notice what he's saying - he just knows that it’s what Darren wants to hear. 

Darren pushes back against Chris' dick and then tries to hump down onto the bed, wanting friction on his cock. He squeezes tight around Chris' dick when another slap comes to his ass, making his ass jiggle again. 

"Yes, yes, yes, oh god Daddy, that's it, give it to me so fucking good. So big inside me Daddy, god you're pushing me open and fuck---"

“Oh shit, now they're getting kinky," Joey mumbles, mostly to himself. 

Chris is too busy plowing into Darren to pay attention to him. 

Darren reaches back and grabbing a handful of his ass in each hand and splits himself open wider for Chris to push in deeper. 

It drives Chris right over the edge. He shoves in hard, balls slapping against Darren's and hips pressing flush against his ass, which still has Darren's fingers between them. As he comes, he lets out little satisfied grunts, deeper than expected and entirely subconscious. 

Chris' deep grunt hits Darren, making him whimper and whine and push down further into Chris. He wants to come, wants to feel Chris laying on him, pressing him down and completely dominating him. 

"Daddy--" he begs brokenly, voice quiet and needy.

Chris reaches under Darren and strokes him slowly. "You ready for it, baby? You were so good letting me and Joey fill you up. How do you want to come now?"

“Please just... You," is all Darren is able to say back before he's grinding back down into the duvet underneath him, desperate for friction. He ruts down onto the bedding beneath him, desperate for friction.

Chris still rubs him slowly. "Words, baby," he teases. "Tell Daddy exactly what you want." 

“Can I.... Have your mouth..? Please Daddy?" He begs openly. 

“Of course you can. Here... Hand me a pillow," Chris says. Joey obliges him, tossing him on. Chris puts it on the floor and then slips off the bed, kneeling by it. He tips his head up at Darren and gives him a deceptively sweet smile. "Give Daddy some dessert now." 

Darren groans and surges forward, pushing his dick past Chris' lips and into his mouth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck your mouth is so fucking good--" Darren pants, screwing himself in deeper, into Chris's throat.

Chris slides his hands under Darren's ass and encourages Darren to fuck into his throat. Darren's still wearing the cock ring and it thrills Chris to know that Darren will keep wearing it until he has permission to take it off. 

Darren's balls feel like they're on fire, wanting to come and release in Chris' throat, but he can't yet, not until Chris says he can. His hands immediately go to Chris' hair, fingers threading through the fine strands to tug and pull Chris closer as he thrusts in again, burying his dick to the hilt once more.

Chris moans happily around Darren's dick and wiggles a finger into Darren's ass to feel it wet and sticky-hot with come. 

He sneaks his other hand around to undo the snap of the ring. He massages the shaft and balls with his hand to encourage an overload of sensation in the poor, abused areas and pulls off just to say, "You can come now." 

Chris is barely through his sentence before Darren is jerking and arching off the bed as he's coming hard. His dick spurts, shooting strand after sticky strand onto Chris' face, covering him in thick white come. 

"Oh god," Darren groans, looking down at where there is a streak across Chris' cheek and his eyelashes clumping together as he looks up at Darren from underneath them.

Chris has to close his eyes after a minute and he hates that but he knows the dangers of spunk in the eye. They actually have a small eye rinse kit purchased just for the occasion after one too many accidents. He hates losing the sight of Darren, but it makes the feel of the come drenching his skin all the more erotic for not being able to see when it's coming and where it's going to land. His mouth drops open to catch some in his mouth but it ends up streaking over his lips, making him work for it a little bit. He feels a cock bluntly pushing into his mouth and squeezes Darren's thighs while he sucks the last few drops out.

Darren whimpers brokenly as Chris suckles at the head of his cock and he watches as a few more drops sluggishly squeeze out and drip into his waiting mouth. His tongue gently flicks over his skin, licking him clean before he pulls back, not wanting to overwhelm Darren with oversensitivity and he shudders, staring down at Chris.

"God, you're so pretty like that Cee," he breathes out.

There's a flash and the moment is broken. "Whoops," Joey says, sounding guilty. "Thought I was going to be more ninja about that. But, fuck, man. You look like porn right now. Both of you." 

Chris crawls up and straddles Darren's lap. "No, this is porn." He looks at Darren. "Clean me up." 

Darren grins. "Gladly," he replies, tilting forward to run his tongue slowly over the bits of come across Chris' face. Joey groans and moves his phone, filming what they're doing now. 

Darren takes his time, his tongue thorough as it goes over every inch of skin and laps at everything before leaning forward and feeding it to Chris. 

Chris sucks it off of Darren's tongue and then presses to him in a full body hug, cuddling his boy to him. "Perfect, you're so perfect." 

Darren wasn't really under so he doesn't really need aftercare but Chris still likes this part of it enough to do a little anyway. He wiggles under the weight of Chris's body and wiggles slightly to feel the pressure of him. "Love you, babe," he says happily, pressing a chaste kiss to Chris's lips this time. 

Chris holds a hand out to Joey. "Come on, you too." Joey beams and tosses his phone onto the bed, all but tackling them. 

He curls up against both of them, nuzzling close into Chris' neck and then wrapping an arm as best he can around Darren's waist. "I do love you both, you know," he mumbles, feeling a swell of affection for both Chris and Darren. 

“We love you too," Chris says, reaching down to find Joey's hand and give it a squeeze. 

*

Darren slides into the booth at the local burger joint next to Chris, holding baskets of food and handing one over to Chris with a kiss. He smiles at Grant sitting across from them and bites into a french fry. 

"Glad you could make it," Darren comments. "Chris had a few things he wanted to talk to you about and... thought this might be a good place to talk about it. Outside of, you know, everything."

“Oh?" Grant looks back and forth between them, appearing intrigued. 

"Yes," Chris says, without realizing it slipping into something not quite a role but not quite the version of himself that Grant is familiar with. "We wanted to... extend an invitation to you." 

"Invitation?" Grant sips his milkshake. 

"There's this - this club. Darren and I go there sometimes. We thought you might want to check it out with us." Chris slides a hand over to Darren's thigh under the table, squeezing. 

“You have my attention," Grant says, looking at Chris interestedly. 

"Well, it's a special kind of club," Darren adds quickly before quieting to let Chris take the lead from here on out. 

“It's for people looking to..." Chris moves to hold Darren's hand now instead. "Expand their boundaries. Get outside of their normal selves." 

"So like..." Grant has obviously put a few of the puzzle pieces together already; so it doesn't take him long to come up with the right answer. "Like a swingers thing?" 

"Kind of. But - BDSM." It's not a label Chris or Darren ever really use, because they know what they are and it doesn't need societal labels like that, but it's the best fit for the conversation and he wants Grant to know exactly what he's getting into. "And whatever Darren and I do, we do it together." 

Despite the fact that he doesn't look entirely shocked, Grant still takes a minute. "You know, I'm bi. I've been with men and women and we've played a little but I've never really been in an intense situation like that. Will it be okay?" 

Darren smiles at Grant and lets Chris' squeeze on his thigh act as permission. "That's fine. We've only been doing this for about a year or so, probably as long as we've been together but we've been with people who don't know anything about the BDSM scene and it's just fine. We just enjoy experimenting and trying new things with people, always together though. It's always... him and I, you know?"

Grant laughs a little. "I can't imagine you two not together, so... definitely got it. This is - nothing serious, right?" His expression turns hesitant. "Because no offense, Chris, but this job means a lot to me. I am totally down with getting off, but I don't need any kind of relationship with a co-worker that could get my newbie ass fired." 

"Of course not," Chris says, quick to reassure him. "And no - Darren and I are... we're fine in our relationship, we don't need anyone but each other. We just experiment sexually." 

Darren chuckles, nodding along with Chris. "We like to try new things and experience them with each other," he agrees, reaching and taking Chris' hand. "And no, it wouldn't be serious. It would be a thing we would do to get off, to have fun together. We would obviously have sex, do things together in our relationship and play with other people and you could do the same, date and find people as well. We would only ask, of course, that you be safe, as would we."

“And for right now, we're just inviting you to the club with us," Chris says. "We thought it might be best if the first time we all went out together like that it came with a free pass to leave when you want. Or - like Darren said, if you found someone else you wanted to play with, that's fine, too." 

“...And if I enjoy being at the club with you two...?" Grant asks cautiously, looking at both of them. He wants to be absolutely sure of everything before he continues. 

Chris smiles at Grant, imagining all the possibilities. "Well, we hope you do..." 

Darren's chuckle is low and dirty as he winks at Grant. Grant blushes slightly and smiles back at them. "Well... I think I'd really like to give it a try. I think it might be nice to know... what rules there might be. Like what you two like or don't like at all and what I shouldn't do. I just don't want to mess something up with you two."

“Rules. Right. Well. We haven't really sat down and done this with many people, but... I guess first would be to respect the relationship that Darren and I have. I'm - I'm his dom. If I tell him to do something, he will do it. I know there will be some negotiation with where you fit into this, and we can figure that out, but I need control of him," Chris says, glancing at Darren. 

Darren smiles back at Chris and squeezes his hand. That's what he loves the most about Chris, his ability to be there and do what Darren needs. "I know some things he says or does might seem weird to people outside the scene but, Chris never tells me to do anything I don't want to do. And would never do anything to make me feel uncomfortable, so just... know that." 

Grant nods quickly. "Oh, of course, absolutely," he agrees. "I would never want to come in the way of that--"

"We know," Darren assures him. "It's one of the reasons why we want to play with you." 

"One of the reasons?" Grant latches onto, grinning. 

"Well. Then there is also that you're ridiculously attractive," Darren adds, flirting outrageously with Grant as he flutters eyelashes at him.

“Yes, that minor detail," Chris agrees, laughing. "The other big rule is - nothing happens with just me and you or just you and Darren. Beyond that... we'll set up safe words, use protection, and you're free to tap out at any point if you feel like we're more intense than you're comfortable with. And - sorry, this one should be one of the important rules too - it never interferes with work for us." 

Grant nods enthusiastically. "I absolutely agree," he says. "I'm really into this job, definitely want to keep us from having any issues with that." 

“And if one of us thinks it is we can just step back, no questions asked. And it can happen as frequently or infrequently as you want. We'll just start out this first time and see how it goes before we decide anything else," Chris says. 

“Perfect," Grant agrees. He smiles at both of them before turning to his basket of fries. He feels excitement pooling in his stomach just thinking about what they're talking about. "So when were you thinking about going...?"

“This Friday night?" Chris asks. "Saturday could work, too, but we have Sunday brunch plans so that doesn't leave as much... recovery time." 

“Friday sounds just fine," Grant agrees. "Nice end to the work week." 

"Perfect end," Darren agrees. 

*

Chris and Darren both take care getting dressed on Friday. They're meeting Grant there. Chris is driving, since he doesn't plan on having much at all to drink. Plus, he wants a clear head for this. He wants to keep his head if things start to go bad (he's not sure how they would, but he's still wary) and more than that, he doesn't want to get sloppy - he wants to impress Grant. He wants this to happen. 

Darren stays close to Chris as they get into the club and begin to move through the mass of people. 

People press up to them, eyes running over each of them as they move towards the bar. Darren orders a whiskey for himself and just a beer for Chris this time, knowing he'll just nurse it along all night. He hands it over quietly. The club itself has a vibe that just makes Darren want to sink to his knees and submit and the thick collar at his neck and cuffs on his wrist letting everyone know he's a sub aren't helping his desires at all.

The club has an effect on Chris, too - it makes him thrum with the need to see Darren pressed against a wall or on his knees. It makes him want to show Darren off, to make sure everyone here knows he has the best boy. 

But they need to find Grant first. 

Darren keeps in close, tucked up against Chris while they sip their beverages and wait. Darren spots him first, his fingers pressing at the inside of Chris' elbow before he leans in. "Sir, I think I see him by the table to the right," he says right into Chris' ear.

“Perfect," Chris says, smiling over at Darren with a bit of praise for finding Grant. "Should we take him a drink, too?" 

“What do you think he'd like?" Darren asks, looking back over towards the bar. He's eager to go and do anything for Chris he can. "I'll go get it for you Sir."

Chris looks over at Grant speculatively. "Get him a rum and coke." 

He can see that Grant is sitting a little bit nervously, eyes darting around just taking it all in. The mixed drink won't pack the punch, but it will have enough booze to get him a little relaxed. 

Darren nods at Chris. "Yes Sir." He's only gone for a few minutes before he returns, rum and coke in hands. "Are we going to go and let him know where we are?" He asks, unsure exactly what Chris's plans are for the moment. "Should I go get him for you?"

“Take him his drink," Chris says, eyes flitting around the room. "Then come dance with me and let him watch."

Darren grins and makes his way over to Grant. "Hey sexy," Darren teases holding the drink out to Grant. "Nice night isn't it?" He asks as Grant sips his beverage. 

"Certainly is." 

"Why don't you relax for a bit? Take it all in and see what you like first and then come join us?" Darren gives Grant an easy smile as he slips away and onto the dance floor. His eyes easily find Chris's through the crowd and he stares right at him as he moves. 

Chris pulls Darren to him and moves him like Darren is an extension of his own body. He gets Darren in front so his chest is to Darren's back and wraps his arms loosely around Darren as they start to move together.

Darren is used to moving with Chris's body and they fall into an easy and familiar rhythm. Darren lets Chris move him wherever he wants, letting him dominate his body. He lets his head drop back, resting on his shoulders as he lets his hips move and grind back into Chris like he definitely knows what Chris is working with. 

The club heats up fast and so do Chris and Darren. Chris is two seconds away from sliding his hand down Darren's sweaty stomach to grasp his cock (bound with one of their most complex rings, a strap leather thing hooked between Darren's balls and snaking up the shaft) when he feels a body press in close to his hands.

"Hi there," he grins, then whispers in Darren's ear. "Don't be rude, beautiful. Say hello to Grant."

“Hello Grant," Darren responds obediently. He looks happily at Grant, up from under his eyelashes and enjoys how Grant has to visibly swallow as he watches them. "Are you going to play with us?" 

"I... think I'd like to," he admits quietly. "If... I can... Sir?" He tries out, a bit unsure but willing as he looks at Chris for confirmation. Chris holds out a hand to Grant. "Oh, I think you should."

Darren grins as Chris brings him in closer and the three of them move together. The beat moves a bit slower with a new song and despite having never done it together, the three of them are able to move together very well. 

Chris starts to mouth at Darren's neck, lapping at the sweat there. "Give him a kiss for Daddy," he whispers, biting Darren's earlobe.

Darren reaches out and pulls Grant in closer. He pushes a leg in between Grant's thighs so he has something to ride up on as he reaches out and threads his fingers into Grant's loose hair. He pulls him in close and latches onto his lips, sucking the bottom one into his mouth and nibbling on it before he let's his tongue slide into Grant's mouth. 

Chris keeps one hand splayed over Darren's stomach possessively, feeling it when Grant presses into him.

It takes Grant a moment to get into it but when he does, he surges forward and presses closer into Darren and slides his tongue past Darren's and into his mouth, kissing him hard. Grant’s hands go to Darren's curls, tugging on them. 

“I love watching you give it up for someone else," Chris says. He's talking to Darren, not really knowing or caring if Grant can even hear. "I love someone else knowing what a slut you are for a pretty face." 

Darren pulls away from Grant's mouth to turn his head to smirk over at Chris. "I know how much you like it, Daddy." 

The “Daddy” definitely gives Grant pause but to his credit he recovers quickly.

"Love it," Chris says. "But you're getting a little greedy. Maybe daddy wants a turn now."

Darren pulls back to kiss Chris but then just laughs when Cee bypasses Darren's mouth to take Grant’s. "Mm, should have known," he says with a shake of the head. He watches eagerly as Chris kisses Grant, pushing and beginning to dominate the kiss as well.

Grant pushes back in a way Darren doesn't usually, but Chris likes it. The drink and the atmosphere do a lot to distract from any technical awkwardness. Sloppy is okay, sloppy is good - it would be hard to kiss in any way but that with Darren squirming between them, panting and babbling.

“So good," Darren mumbles, licking and kissing at Chris's jaw line. "You look so good together, fuck so good." He nibbles up to Chris's ear, playing with the lobe as he continues to kiss Grant. "I love watching you kiss him."

Chris keeps a hand cupped around the back of Grant’s neck and asks, “What else do you want to see me do with him?"

“Everything," Darren replies, his lips curling into a smirk. "I want to see what you can order him to do, what he'll beg to do without orders."

“Should we go find a private room?" Chris asks. 

That's something else that sets this club apart from regular gay clubs - the privacy, for people that need it. 

Doors that don't lock but shut firmly and people respect the rule to not enter unless invited by the Dom. 

“Yes," Darren says enthusiastically. They haven't had a chance to use this part of the club yet, so far having gone home when things become really heated and Darren is eager to try this, especially with Grant. 

Chris leads them, finger hooked through Darren's collar and trusting that Grant is following close by. He finds a room on the second floor of the club. The music is dulled a little here but there's a steady thump of bass and it does leak in, but they can talk without having to shout or be pressed together. This club is classy. There are cuffs along the walls, a padded place someone can kneel, a leather bench, a paddle hanging from the walls, and a small basket full of sanitizing materials and fresh towels. 

"Kneel," Chris orders Darren, pointing to the padded space. Darren drops to his knees immediately, the picture of perfect submission.

"Woah," Grant whispers, overwhelmed by how fast Darren drops in such a good way.

Chris pets his hand through Darren's hair. "He's so good for me. Perfect little boy for his Daddy."

He knows Darren's already tipping down into that space in his head and he wants to encourage it, but not completely. 

Darren nuzzles at Chris' hand, smiling hugely up at him. "Love you Daddy," he mumbles.

"He listens so well..." Grant comments, surprised. 

“Mhm." Chris stands behind Darren, hands on his shoulders. "You should see what else he does well. Come here, Grant." 

“What else does he do?" Grant asks, intrigued as he goes where Chris pulls him.

Chris runs his hands down Darren's chest as far as he can without bending down, and then draws them back up Darren's neck to cup this face. 

"His mouth," Chris says, letting his thumbs rest over Darren's lips. "His mouth is perfection. Darren, undo Grant's pants, see if he looks interested in what you can do with your mouth."

“Yes, Sir," Darren obeys. He moves forward slightly to unbuckle the belt on Grant's pants and then undo the zip. Grant's cock bob's out from in between the zipper of his jeans, half hard and clearly interested. "I think he's curious, Sir," Darren responds, looking up at Grant with a smirk on his face.

“I think he is, too. But we need to let him decide. Hands behind your back, Darren," Chris says, voice crisp. "And open your mouth. If Grant wants his cock in there, he'll put it in himself." Chris's head tilts toward Grant in an unspoken challenge. He wants to see Grant feeding his cock into Darren's mouth, wants to see Darren take it messy and without his hands to coordinate. 

Grant looks back at Chris, still unable to believe this is something he can do. He reaches down and takes his own cock in hand, steadying himself as he rests the leaking head on Darren's bottom lip. Darren is good and he opens his mouth wider, not moving just yet, waiting until Grant takes a deep breath and thrusts into Darren's mouth. 

"Oh _fuck_ ," Grant groans. He pulls back and thrusts forward again, beginning to pant as he works his dick in and out of Darren's warm, wet mouth. "Oh god his mouth feels so good," Grant agrees.

“So perfect." Chris is in as close as he can get behind Darren, his feet framing Darren's hips and letting Darren lean back against him when he wants to. He touches the hollowed out spots on Darren's cheeks to feel the way he's sucking Grant in. "He's amazing. And almost no gag reflex. You can fuck harder if you want."

“Yeah?" Grant is starting to get into this and understand the boundaries between Chris and Darren and begins to take advantage of it. He listens to Chris, doing what he says and begins to fuck harder into Darren's mouth. His cock just slides past Darren's lips and right into his throat. Darren's wide eyes looking up at Grant like this is his favourite thing in the world to do. It’s so fucking hot.

"God, he's pretty doing that," Grant groans, beginning to get a rhythm going as he speeds up and shoves his dick deeper and deeper into Darren's mouth. "Think he co–could I make him take it all?" He pants, looking at Chris for permission. 

Chris nods. Grant hasn't seen Chris's dick yet - he doesn't know that, while Grant has nothing to be ashamed about, he won't be more than what Darren takes on a regular basis. "If he needs to safe word while he can't talk he'll grab my hand." 

Darren tries to smile encouragingly around the cock stuffed in his mouth but it is hard to do. Instead, a bit drools out around the edges of his mouth, smearing with the bit of pre-come already dripping down his chin. Grant moans and reaches out, putting his hands in Darren's hair and begins to push until Darren is swallowing around his whole cock. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh fuck--" Grant breaks off a groan as Darren swallows again and something in Grant seems to break loose as he lets go of the last bit of restraint he has left and fucks into Darren's mouth wildly. 

Chris looks down and he can see Darren's fingers lax and the way he's struggling against rocking his body into Grant's cock. Darren loves it - they can all tell, it's obvious. "So good, so gorgeous. Such a good boy taking cock. He loves it, he'll suck cock all day if you let him." 

“Yeah? Back and forth? I'm sure he'll want yours as soon as he's done here," Grant says. He can feel that familiar tingle in his balls and at the base of his spine. He wants to come so hard and he isn't sure exactly where or how he's allowed to do that yet. 

"I want-- Can I--?" He pants, looking up at Chris for guidance. 

“In his mouth is fine," Chris says, rubbing his finger along Darren's bottom lip and Grant's dick. "Maybe later we can work our way up to his face. You wouldn't believe how good he looks drenched in come."

“Fuck yeah, I'd believe it," Grant pants. His fingers curl in Darren's hair as his hips speed up to reach that point he's searching for. It doesn't take long and then Grant is shoving in, hips rolling as he groans long and hard and his cock spills hard into Darren's mouth. Greedy and eager to show off, Darren quickly swallows everything Grant gives him, feeling it pool satisfyingly in his belly. 

Chris reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small foil packet of lube. "Now, Darren's going to show you how good he is with something else." He walks over to one of the chairs and sits down, gesturing for Darren to climb onto his lap. He just kisses Darren to begin with, kissing him long and hard, licking the taste of Grant out of Darren's mouth. 

Then he grins and hands Darren the packet of lube. "Stretch yourself for me. Make sure Grant can see. Then you're going to ride me."

Darren rips into the packet and spills a bit of the lube on his fingers before bending straight over, Ass in the air and plunging a finger straight into himself. He is shameless in everything he does. After years of doing anything to his body that men would pay for, why wouldn't he enjoy showing off for a man because his lover tells him to? He takes his time and moans loudly, letting Grant know how much he loves it. He rides back on his own finger before he pushes a second in and he's stretching his hole open for Grant to see. 

"Fuck, that's pretty," Grant comments, staring at where Darren's hole is opening up so beautifully for his own fingers. "He likes that doesn't he?"

Chris strokes down Darren's back. “He loves it. And he knows if he's a good enough boy, he gets a prize. Daddy will fuck him."

Darren's panting by the time he has three fingers inside himself, working back on them and whining and begging for more. "Please, please Daddy, can I-- can I have more... I need more--"

“This what you want?" Chris undoes his pants and tugs his cock out. He can't help but glance at Grant to see Grant's reaction to his thick, huge hard on. 

Grant blinks and stares at the thick cock in Chris's hands. "Damn," he says appreciatively. "That's... Damn. I bet he likes that." 

"Love it. Love it so much, please can I have it Daddy?" Darren begs. 

Chris gets another packet of lube out and drizzles it over his cock. "Come on. Sit on it." 

“Yes, yes Sir, thank you," Darren groans. He stands and kneels on either side of Chris's lap, lining up before immediately impaling himself down onto Chris's dick. He cries out as soon as he's fully seated on Chris, whimpering and rocking his hips to make sure Chris is in fully.

Chris arches his back and lets out a deeply gratified sound when Darren's ass squeezes around him. "God, he's so good." His words are very faintly slurred from the pleasure. "And he's hard, too, isn't he? 

Leaking everywhere. Makes such a mess, naughty boy. I usually have to make him clean it up when he's done." 

“I can see it bobbing everywhere," Grant tells him. "It's leaking so much." He reaches down to touch himself, stroking slowly just to enjoy the sensations. 

“You should see him when we're playing edging games," Chris says, grinning. Darren keeps bouncing away on his cock, lost in his own little world. "It's like a fountain after an hour. Or when I'm milking his prostate..."

Grant's eyes widen as he just imagines it. "Yeah, yeah I want to see that," Grant admits, licking his lips. "I want to see how much you can get him to come."

“You hear that?" Chris says, leaning in to kiss Darren's shoulder. "Grant wants to see you come. I guess that means you do get to come tonight. You must have sucked his cock very well." 

Darren preens under those words, tilting his head back to nuzzle at the side of Chris' face. "He tasted really good. Felt so good and so thick on my tongue, Daddy."

“I'll have to try him next time," Chris says, biting down on Darren's neck gently - and fuck does he miss being able to mark Darren up, but firmly. He looks up at Grant, smiling. "If he wants me to." 

"He does," Grant is quick to say. "He really, really does." 

"Yeah, I think he's been staring at your mouth, Daddy." Darren smirks, rocking his hips and pushing himself fully down on Chris again. 

“Yeah? You want to watch that? You want to see me on my knees for Grant? Such a nice boy, willing to share." Chris is closer but he's trying to hold back. He wants to make this last. 

Darren squeezes down on Chris's dick as he rides down, rocking back and forth slowly. "Yeah, yeah. Fuck you on your knees, Daddy. You're so fucking pretty. I love it. So good looking like that."

Chris is too close then, too close and he isn't ready. He squeezes his fingers on Darren's hips and says, "Off." Darren sulks where Chris can't see before he slowly slides off, but not without squeezing all the way up Chris's dick before he pops off. Grant can see how Darren obviously doesn't want to let go and snickers a bit to himself. 

The cold air on his wet dick makes Chris wince a little but it's good. It takes some of the urgency off. He stands and hooks a finger in Darren's collar to lead him over to the bench. "Brace yourself against it," he says, waiting for Darren to get comfortable and then grabbing his ass, spreading the chunky cheeks apart. He admires the gleaming slick open hole for a second before slamming his cock all the way back down inside. 

Darren wails as Chris begins to thrust hard into him. His fingers curl into the soft plush seat, creating indentations in the leather as he braces harder. "Please, please, oh god yes, yes I need it," Darren begs, his head hanging in between his taut arms. He pushes his ass out further, trying to get Chris in deeper. "Need it, need it, use me Daddy please."

"Fucking hell--" Grant groans, his hand already flying on his dick as he watches the two of them, unable to believe how turned on he is.

Chris and Grant are still mostly dressed, pants around their thighs and shirts still on. Darren is beautifully naked, a perfect counterpoint to them, and Chris loves the smack of skin slapping skin he can hear every time his hips meet Darren's meaty ass. 

"Can't wait for you to fuck him," Chris says, voice a low growl directed at Grant. "Can't wait to watch him take you." 

Grant is panting, so turned on just watching them. "Yeah, yeah, I want that. I want to do that," he agrees, groaning. "His ass looks so good. As good as his mouth is, his ass-- it looks so fucking perfect. I want to plow into that."

Chris is too worked up from watching Darren blow Grant to hold out any longer. He groans and buries himself balls deep in Darren, emptying his load. He stays just like that, draped over Darren and leaving tiny bruises the makeup girls will have to cover on the skin of his hips. They should be used to that by now. He pulls out slowly, not wanting to let go but ready to give Darren what he's probably needing by now. 

Darren whines as Chris pulls out and he's left empty, his hole trying desperately to clench down around anything as the come slowly trickles out of his ass. 

"Fuck, that's pretty," Grant groans, staring at it seeping out. "You like that?" He asks, but Darren waits, looking at Chris for permission to speak before he says anything. 

“You can answer him, baby," Chris nods at Darren, stroking a hand lovingly down his back. 

“Love it. Love having my Daddy's come in me." Darren moans and opens his legs up a bit wider so he can show off his hole and the come a bit more. "Love getting a big load from my Daddy, feels so good filling me up. One in my ass, one in my stomach. Fucking love it."

Grant's eyes practically glaze over. Chris grins; Darren's dirty talk is one of his weaknesses, too. 

"You want more come, baby?" Chris asks, taunting them both a little. "You want Grant's come? Not in you, because we need to be safe, but I bet he could be convinced to come on you... on your back, let it drip down..." 

If he hadn't just come, Chris would be getting hard again thinking about it. Ever shameless, Darren whines and shakes his ass, the come shaking and going everywhere as he moves for them. "Yeah, yeah, give it to me. Want it on me Daddy. Have him come all over me." 

"Good god," Grant chokes out, having to grab the base of his dick to quickly cut off any response he's about to have at watching Darren's ass jiggle, come still trickling down out of it. 

“You can come on his back, or his ass," Chris tells Grant. "You can fuck him next time, but for now-" 

Grant is nodding rapidly. "No, yeah, that's - that's good - I just need-" He starts to jerk himself off frantically. 

Chris focuses all of his attention back on Darren, walking around in front of him and watching him. Their eyes meet and they don't break the gaze they're sharing as Grant loses it, spattering come over the small of Darren's back. 

Darren licks his lips as he feels the first hot splatter of come on his skin. "I love you," he whispers, looking right at Chris as he speaks. He loves this, loves experimenting with other people with Chris, showing each other off and how good the other is and how they are each others wholly.

“Love you so much," Chris says, smiling adoringly at Darren. He understands everything Darren means with it and he returns the feeling completely. 

Grant slumps back down into one of the chairs, looking sated and exhausted. "Wow," he says, looking between Chris and Darren. "Damn." 

"Mhm," Chris agrees. "But we aren't done yet. Darren's been so good for us, hasn't he? I think he's earned his turn now." 

Darren looks eagerly up to Chris. He doesn't always get to come when they play. Sometimes Chris likes to tease him and put a ring on him, keep it for later he always says and Darren is always happy to agree. 

To not be allowed to come pushes Darren’s limits of what he thinks he can do, pushes him and Darren loves to have Chris push him for more. 

"Can I come, Sir?" He asks, excitedly. 

“You can." Chris guides Darren around so that he's standing. He reaches down and strokes a finger over Darren's cock through the bands of leather. "As pretty as this is..." He unsnaps it in a couple of places and lets the leather fall way. 

"Where do you want to come, sweetheart?" Chris asks, rubbing and squeezing at Darren's cock to encourage the blood flow again. 

“I want..." He licks his lips and looks over at Grant. "I want to come on him," he says, begging as he stares at Grant’s chest hungrily. "Can I? Want to cover him in it. His face, his chest... Can I, Sir?"

“Well, I think that's up to Grant, now isn't it?" Chris smiles sweetly at Grant. 

"Yeah, oh fuck, yes," Grant says, pretty face flushed and sweaty and so eager. He yanks his shirt over his head and drops it on the ground. 

Now is when Chris maybe should mention exactly how much Darren comes, but... well. This way is more fun for him. Instead he just beckons Grant over and lets him kneel on the padded area Darren had been on before. 

As soon as Grant's on the pad, Darren is stroking his cock. It takes barely two strokes before his dick is coming, spurting strand after sticky strand on Grant's face, chest, throat, hair-- everything. His dick gushes as he covers Grant in the thick, white sticky come. 

"Fuck he looks so good like that Sir," Darren groans as his cock shoots one last strand before a sluggish bead just trails down from the head to his balls.

Chris grins, watching with glee over Darren's shoulder. Grant looks stunned and turned on again, though Chris doubts if he could come a third time in under an hour. "Good?" He asks. 

Grant just nods slowly. "I'm - I - wow. _Wow._ " 

"And you?" Chris asks Darren, turning his face into Darren's neck to nuzzle and drop kisses. "How are you, baby?" 

Darren whimpers tiredly as his body slumps over tiredly, letting Chris wrap an arm around him and hold him up. His body is exhausted and he feels well used, as he always does after a particularly thorough scene. "

Daddy," Darren begs quietly, just nuzzling and letting Chris take care of him. 

Heavy scenes always leave him feeling drained emotionally and physically, as if it literally takes everything out of him. He always feels good in the immediate after, floating on the natural high from sex and submitting but there is always that sharp drop as the endorphins fade. 

Chris is always thorough each time they scene he makes sure to take care of Darren’s needs both the physical and the emotional. Chris pulls Darren onto the bench with him, cradling him in his arms. He glances up at Grant but he has already grabbed a towel and started cleaning himself off, even turning away to give them the illusion of privacy. 

Chris would do this whether Grant was watching or not but he does appreciate the gesture. 

"Love you," Chris whispers, kissing Darren's temple. He can feel sweat soaked curls under his lips but he just keeps pressing kisses everywhere, holding Darren tight. 

Darren smiles, nuzzling into the affection and then wrapping his arms tight around Chris's waist. "I love you too, Daddy," he replies, still under enough to want to see Chris as his Daddy right now. 

Grant finishes his cleaning, grabbing a wet wipe and finishing himself off before turning back around, watching what Chris and Darren are clearly far from self-concious about. It is incredibly intimate in a way Grant has never been with someone and makes him long for someone that he could share that level of togetherness with. 

Chris catches Darren's mouth with his own for a sweet kiss, almost innocent save the fact they're both naked and post-coital. 

"You are daddy's perfect little boy," Chris promises. "And you know your Daddy loves you." He allows Darren a couple more minutes but he can tell Grant is getting antsy, or at least unsure of what he's supposed to do. 

"Did you want a ride home?" Chris asks Grant. "We brought the car, and we're not parked far off." 

Grant seems to debate it before shaking his head. "I'll just get a cab." 

Chris doesn't push the issue. 

Darren slowly gets out of Chris' arms and moves over to Grant, wrapping them around him and nuzzling into Grant’s neck. "Thank you for playing with us," he says quietly, placing a kiss there in the soft hollow between neck and shoulder. He always feels exceptionally affectionate while under after a scene. 

Chris smiles watching them. He's judging how well this goes by this part too - by how Grant treats Darren. 

Grant passes the little test with flying colors when he holds Darren and rubs his hands over Darren's back. "Thank you for inviting me. You two... you're amazing. I hope you guys want to do this again. I definitely do." 

Chris gets up and walks over to them, sliding his arms around Grant and sandwiching Darren between them. "I think we will." 

Darren's submissive instincts are thrumming and riding high as he's sandwiched between two warm bodies, his Daddy the one behind him. He nuzzles into Grant and enjoys the moment before they break, Chris pulling him back with him as they watch Grant smile and wave as he leaves. 

"Thank you Daddy," Darren says, cuddling back in close. "I liked that."

“Me too." Chris kisses Darren again, wrapping him up in a soft blanket provided by the club and then getting a bottle of juice out of the small, refrigerated cabinet. 

He leaves Darren there drinking his juice and recovering while he cleans up and gathers their clothes, and then redressed Darren. By that point he doesn't need to, he just wants to. It's as much of a comfort to Chris as Darren. 

Darren lets Chris manipulate him and move him around to get dressed. He nuzzles at Chris whenever he can, flying high on endorphins and being a happy and good sub. 

"Thank you Daddy," he says as Chris does up his zipper and pats over his crotch affectionately. 

“Come on. Let's go home now," Chris says. "There's a nice warm bed with our names on it." 

He hooks an arm around Darren, possessively drawing him in as they leave the club and head home. Darren stays curled up and cuddled into Chris’s side the entire way home, basking in the warm feeling of affection and love from Chris. 

*

Darren sits at the kitchen table, printouts from various housing sites spread out in front of him. He has a pen and a highlighter in each hand as he goes through all of the specifications and extras in each house and he makes a note of it before moving on to the next one. 

Chris has slept in, stuck filming until the early hours of the morning. It's past noon when he stumbles into the kitchen. "Coffee," he whines pathetically, dropping into a chair across from Darren. " _Coffee."_

Darren smiles and hands over his own coffee to Chris before moving to the machine to make another one for himself. "Poor thing," he coos as the machine grinds to life. "Still sleepy?"

“Yeah. But if I sleep too long I'll have trouble tonight," Chris says. "Maybe it should be your job to keep me awake." He yawns again and reaches down to scratch Wookie behind the ears. His eyes land on the papers Darren has spread out over the table and his curiosity is piqued. 

“I can do that," Darren agrees, grinning. "I can take on that job!" He shuffles a few pages around before he notices Chris's interest. "I printed out a few pages here," he starts. "Just... looking."

“Is that - are those listings?" Chris asks, strangely nervous even though all Darren has are sheets of paper. 

“Um. Yes?" Darren responds, voice rising at the end. 

He shifts in his seat, not sure what the face Chris is making means. It might be pushing it to have the printouts ready and going through them, but Darren is ready, _they’re_ ready. 

He wants a house with the man of his dreams. 

Chris isn't sure why his heart is suddenly pounding, but - it is. "See anything good?"

“Well, there are a few that seem to have some good options." Darren shuffles the pages around until he finds the right one and slides it over for Chris to look at. "This one looked good."

Chris looks it over. "Wow - wow. This is a lot..." He's not even sure if he has a real basis for what counts as a lot, but there are so many zeros in that price. 

“Yeah that one is a bit more... expensive," Darren agrees, watching Chris’s face carefully for any indication on how he feels about it or the price. "I just thought... something with a bit more room for us to... play? Maybe some room for Wookie?"

Chris looks over at her. She's nosing a ball around the kitchen floor, stretching out her legs, which are growing long now, and flailing when the ball skitters away. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I want a yard for her."

Darren’s smile echoes Chris’s own. "Yeah and like maybe by the beach? Somewhere private and secluded for us? We could do some scenes outside even." 

Darren’s mind is going a mile a minute as he thinks about what types of scenes they could get away with on a private beach. There are so many things Darren wants to try.

Chris grins. "You just want to skinny dip. Which... is fine with me. I might even make it a rule that you can't wear clothes, if we have a private beach." 

Darren laughs. "You just want to get me naked and under the moonlight don't you?" 

He’s teasing, but deep down, they both know that it is the truth. 

Chris sighs happily. "Well, now that you mention it..." 

“Ha, now you're thinking about it?" Darren grins and riffles through a few more of his pages before he hands another one to Chris. "This one, I think, was right on the beach and could fulfill your concupiscent desires."

Chris looks up from the housing printout and stares at Darren. 

“What?” Darren gets defensive. “You don’t know me. I know things!” 

“Like that you ate a dictionary for breakfast?” Chris raises an eyebrow at him before looking back down at the sheet in front of him. “Four bedrooms," Chris reads off. "So... I mean. We haven't talked much about it lately, but... Joey?" Neither of them wants to leave him screwed with an apartment he can't afford. Chris is also sure that neither of them just wants to leave him period. They like him close. 

“Well I mean there is this master bedroom here with attached master bath, obviously for us, and then there is a nearby bedroom, rather large... I'm sure designed for a nursery or something but I thought... Well," Darren blushes and smiles to himself. "I thought Joey might want to be nearby as well?"

Chris bites down on his lip to hide the huge grin on his face. They're obviously not going to have any need for a nursery... but they do have need for a Joey. 

"We should look at places first, and then bring Joey with us when we make our final decision. If he wants to move with us." 

“That's probably best idea," Darren agrees. He reaches up and snags Chris around the waist, tugging him down and into his lap. "You have the best ideas," he whispers, kissing the tip of his nose. 

“Hey, this was your idea this morning." Chris settles on Darren's lap, arms looped over his shoulders. "Well, afternoon." 

Darren shrugs at that. "I was just thinking about being able to take Wookie out into the backyard and throw a ball around for her." 

Wookie's ears perk up when she hears that particular word. "Yes, yes, I said that word," Darren admits, rolling his eyes. 

Chris grins. "Oh no, you said it. Now you have to follow through." Wookie grabs the ball in her mouth and proudly brings it over to her daddies, her tail whipping back and forth. Darren groans but picks it up, slobber and all, and throws it down the hall. They can hear Wookie's excited barking and the scrabble of nails on their wood as she chases it down. 

"Is there any here you particularly like? Or anything you really want in a house...?" Darren asks, gesturing to the papers. 

He bends down and tosses the ball again when Wookie brings it back. 

“Um... a pool, that would be nice. Or - a hot tub? And I think a library, or, you know, a study, something... we can both work in?" Chris hasn't really mentioned his desire to maybe try writing to Darren yet. He's still working his way up to it. But Darren still writes, he writes his music, and Chris has his scripts to go over. "And... maybe not a full gym but, it would be nice to have some space where we can get a treadmill or some weights." 

Darren nods, listening to Chris and shuffles through a few more printouts. "These three have pools and I know this one has like a dedicated library with built-ins, all Beauty and the Beast style," he teases slightly. "What do you think...?"

Chris’ face lights up. "Built in bookshelves? That's really awesome." 

“Mmhm, we can even recreate the scene. You the gorgeous young thing, me the older, furry man," Darren growls low in his throat, pretending to try to eat Chris's neck but Wookie hurries over, barking at Darren almost angrily. 

"Wow, she sounds actually upset that I am trying to eat you."

Chris snorts. "You'd have to stop waxing, which I've still never gotten you to do for more than a week or two." He pouts. He still wants to see Darren with full on chest hair. 

“Mm, maybe we can convince the ad agency to put me in a series of ads for bears, hm?" Darren growls again and nibbles on his neck as Wookie begins barking and bouncing on her paws again. 

Chris laughs. "Let's not go that far. You aren't a bear. For one thing, even if you were that hairy, you're not burly enough. You'd be an otter." 

“Ooh look at you, embracing your gayness," Darren continues to tease. He leans in and rubs noses with Chris. "So I'm an otter and you're... a twink," he says decisively with a nod.

Chris hums, considering it. "I think we're both twinks right now. Your inner-otter has not been unleashed, since you keep so baby smooth."

“Mm, want me to unleash the otter babe?" Darren shakes his hips and humps up into Chris while wiggling his eyebrows. 

“One day..." Chris swings a leg around and straddles Darren's lap. Wookie whines at being ignored, but Chris is focused on something else for the moment. "Maybe when you hit the ripe old age of thirty and are forced to retire from the young man's game of modeling." 

“Oh, who says I'll have to retire, huh? George Clooney seems to make it work for him into his fifties. What do you think? Could I be a silver fox?"

Chris runs his fingers through Darren's hair. "Yeah, I've seen your dad. You could pull it off." 

Darren chuckles. "Are you saying that you think my dad is sexy?" Darren tightens his arms around Chris's waist, holding him in close. 

“I'm just saying, if that's what I have to look forward to in thirty years, I can live with that." Chris grins. "Why? Does that bother you?"

Darren shakes his head. "Nah, not really. Was just going to tease you that you were going to leave me for another, even older, man." 

“You're older man enough for me," Chris promises. 

"N'aww, look at that," Joey says, looking over at them from where he's leaning against the door jam. He smirks at them and where they are cuddled up together. "Isn't that absolutely adorable?"

“You're just shocked we're still wearing pants," Chris says, sliding off of Darren's lap and grabbing Wookie's ball. 

Joey nods slowly. "True, true," he agrees. "You two have been up and together for what fifteen minutes? Half hour? Anything longer than ten minutes and I'm surprised clothes are still on."

Chris tosses the ball to Wookie, who leaps into the air and grabs it before it can even hit the ground. "It's part of my plan to make Darren take me to lunch. If we were naked, we'd forget all about leaving the apartment." 

Darren rolls his eyes. "Mm, very evil plan I see. Now, where exactly were you thinking of going for lunch then?" He asks. 

“You mean where exactly was I thinking of having you take me... mm, I don't know. Burgers, maybe? We did Thai the other night." Chris muses. "I hadn't thought past luring you out before one of us tripped and fell on the other's dick." Joey snickers as he makes his way past them and towards the refrigerator. 

"That was just the one time," Darren sulks, looking up at Chris from underneath his long lashes. 

“Mhm." Chris could list for other times they got distracted by sex off the top of his head. In the past month. "Maybe we can take Wookie to the park afterward? Continue our... discussion?" 

Joey snorts. "That's a kinky sex thing, isn't it?" 

"Sure." Chris grins innocently. He's telling the truth, but Joey won't know that. 

“Great idea babe," Darren agrees. "Or, what if we go to one of the new sandwich places around here? Eat outside on the patio so we can take Wookie with us?" He reaches down to rifle his fingers through her hair. "I bet she'd like to go out to lunch, wouldn't you baby girl?" Wookie woofs happily, jumping up to rest her paws on Darren's leg. 

"Perfect," Chris says, walking over and kissing the top of Darren's head. "I'll go get dressed." 

Darren lets Chris wander off first, grinning at his retreating form and the way his hips sway back and forth as he walks. "Love to watch him leave," Darren says happily. 

"Yeah, know what you mean, man," Joey agrees, nodding and staring after him. 

"Go cook your lunch," Darren instructs. "I need to go change to take my boy out." Twenty minutes later Chris is hooking Wookie's leash onto her and following Darren out the door. He has his laptop bag with him, with his tablet and the stack of papers Darren had been looking at earlier. 

Darren takes Chris' hand in his as Wookie begins to lead them down the walk. "I see she's excited," Darren chuckles. "Apparently baby girl wants some pastrami on rye," he coos, teasing her. 

“Too bad she won't have any," Chris says, giving Darren a pointed look. Having not grown up in a household with dogs, he's not built up immunity to the begging eyes. 

Darren's brow furrows. "Not any?" He repeats, looking down at Wookie. "Poor girl not allowed to have any good food." He leans in closer to her, over Chris' body. "You remember he's the mean daddy and I'm the nice one, right?"

“You remember that in her eyes whoever holds the almighty B-A-L-L is the good daddy?" Chris grins. 

Unfortunately the spelling game has had some unintended effects, and Wookie now realizes what the sounded out letters mean just as much as the word itself. She starts to whine and hop at Chris while she walks. 

“Ah, ah, you said it," Darren says, getting Chris back for earlier. "I think you're going to have to take her off to the side and play with her for a bit or she won't leave us alone." It's true, when her ball comes into it, she's hyper focused. 

“Fine, fine." Chris sighs. He urges her along. "Maybe if we're lucky she'll get hordes of admirers again and be distracted from it."

“Or convince one of them to do it," Darren agrees. They're always grateful when Wookie attracts fans who are happy enough to toss the ball around for them and save them the exercise. It's a short walk to the sandwich place and the weather is perfect. Chris enjoys it even more with one hand in Darren's and one hand on Wookie's leash. She ambles beside them, being a good girl and not pulling too much, only occasionally stopping to sniff something fascinatingly fragrant that catches her attention. 

They sit outside and, true to form, Wookie is her adorable self and a kid wanders up wanting to play. Darren watches how she interacts with the child, her butt wiggling and yapping as she chases him. He loves it and races after her, the two of them clearly wishing they had more room to run around but making do with what they do have. 

"She'd probably love kids," Darren says idly, dropping his chin into his hand without really thinking about what he's saying. 

Chris almost does a spit take with his water. He recovers somewhat gracefully and swallows, then wipes his mouth with his napkin. "Is that--Is that a conversation we're having?"

“What...? Oh!" Darren seems to realize what he said and quickly pushes back away from the table. "No. No, no we're not. Unless.... You...?"

“Well," Chris says, carefully. He thinks they're on the same page but he doesn't want to misstep. "I think that I'm a delicate flower who needs to be legal drinking age _and_ have a ring on my finger before that topic is even broached. And even then it would be a very distant future kind of broaching." 

“Oh, okay. Phew," Darren admits, chuckling. "I... don't know how I feel about them," he admits quietly. "I mean sometimes I think... maybe? But then also." He bites down on his lip and looks away, his cheeks flushing deep red under the usual tan of his skin. " _You're_ my Daddy," he finally says. "And I don't want anything, or anyone, to come in between that."

Chris melts inside. 

He reaches across the table for Darren's hand and squeezes it. "I am, and you're my baby. I think we can just agree that kids are off the table for a while and if that changes for either of us... we can bring it back up. Or at the very least, encourage Joey to procreate so Wookie has playmates." 

Darren nods, feeling a bit bashful and looking down. "I like that," he agrees, squeezing Chris' hand back. The two of them watch Wookie continue to play with the boy until his mother calls him away and they're able to walk her to the park. 

Chris moves to the chair closest to Darren and reaches out to rub over Darren's cuffs and give him a short kiss before he pulls his tablet out. "House listings? Do we need like... a real estate agent for this?" 

Darren pulls out the printouts he made that morning and shuffles them. "I mean, I don't know? Maybe? But we can still look before we go and try to find an agent right?"

Chris looks at Darren and laughs. "I think we need an adult?"

Darren snickers. "Pretty sure those teenagers over there? Consider us the adults," Darren whispers back to Chris. 

Chris is appalled. "I'm still a teenager, thank you very much. I don't know what I'm doing most of the time."

“Well, there are certainly quite a few areas you know quite a lot," Darren adds, waggling his eyebrows over at Chris. His feet shuffle forward to nudge at Chris' own under the table, playing footsie with him. 

“Only because I was taught by a master... very dedicated to my education." Chris rubs his ankle against Darren's. 

“Mm, but now the student has surpassed the master," Darren teases, leaning in to kiss Chris' lips. "And teaches the master." He presses another kiss to his lips again before sitting back. "So, houses."

Darren looks back down at the sheets in his hand. "Maybe we should start by figuring out what the most important thing would be ...?" He suggests, not sure where else to start with so many options in front of them.

“Enough bedrooms," Chris says. "And the yard. I don't care as much about what the outside looks like - I mean, I care, but I don't have a specific style of house in mind."

“Okay... Okay. We should write these down, right? Okay pen, pen, pen--Aha!" Darren grabs a pen and one of the sheets of paper and begins to write. "3 bedrooms? Yard. Um, library slash office right? For us to work in?" He adds that to the list and looks back up at Chris. "Pool? Beach? We said something with which you could gaze at me at night naked and wet, I remember that much."

“Do you want a studio?" Chris asks. "Something with a room we can soundproof for you."

Darren bites on his bottom lip, thinking about it. "I mean, I'd love that, but is it too much...?" He doesn't want to go too extravagant with things but having his own studio at home to record would be amazing. 

“Well... I guess we can figure out what's too much when we're looking at houses," Chris says. "This may be why we need an adult. Before we're done there will also be a full sized playroom and Wookie will have a suite for herself."

Darren shrugs. "I mean why not? It's our money; lets get what we want, right? If that would make us happy, what's wrong with that?" He reaches out and grabs Chris' hand. "This is just... its like a bigger apartment. We don't have to get the white picket fence and the sturdy adult themed kitchen if we don't want it."

Chris's eyes linger on the amount of one of the houses he likes best and he snorts. "I can't believe we're going from a two grand a month apartment to a potentially two-million dollar home. I feel like possibly the luckiest idiot in the world right now."

“You are," Darren says happily. He snickers and winks over at Chris and grabs another sheet of paper and looks over what this one has. "Do we think four million might be too much for our home...?"

“Can we afford that yet?" Chris's Glee contract is pretty hefty and Darren's not doing badly as a model by any means. "I mean - we can look at some that are four million, and then figure out if it's too much when we get professional help."

“Yeah. We might get laughed at for what we are looking at but, I think we should at least find what we like." Darren continues to look through pages before finding another one. "Hey, look at the view on this one," he says, showing it to Chris. 

“That's gorgeous," Chris says. "Wow. If we had a beach like that, I'd be willing to forgo the pool, I think." 

“Yeah? But the pool is private," Darren comments. "We could have sex in the pool."

“... true, so. Pool is high on the priority list, but not the very top," Chris concedes. 

Darren snickers. "Oh yeah, Daddy wants to get blown on the poolside by the cabana boy doesn't he?" 

“You think Joey will object to be called the cabana boy?" Chris grins. 

Darren gasps. "You don't want _me_ wearing the gold lame booty shorts?" 

“Joey just has those legs..." Chris sighs wistfully. 

Darren huffs. "I have that ass," he reminds Chris. 

“You do, and trust me, I have an entire mental closet full of things I enjoy seeing it displayed in. Those jeans you're wearing today – those count, too. Don't worry." 

If they weren't sitting, Chris would be palming his ass to back up what he's saying.

Darren's ears metaphorically perk up. "You have an entire mental closet of things? Like... what?" 

“There's some leather. Some spandex. Those basketball shorts you wore once... not great for your ass but when you were slouched on the couch after your game I could see your cock through the leg and it made my mouth water." Chris has to shift a little to accommodate the reaction that just thinking about it brings. 

“Wait... the basketball shorts?" Darren raises an eyebrow and notices how squirmy Chris is now. "Yeah? You liked that...?" Darren files that information away for later use, he’s definitely going to be utilizing that. 

He's seen and actively put Darren in much more sexual outfits, so it's silly to be embarrassed by being turned on by sweaty rumpled post-workout Darren.

Chris can’t help but blush though. "Yeah. You didn't notice how I dragged you into bed before you could even shower?"

“I mean, yeah, but I just thought that was my animal magnetism," Darren says with a shrug. "You like to drag me into the bed a lot of the time. You don't always throw me down and ride my dick raw like that..." He trails off, just thinking about it.

“You smelled good. Tasted good." Chris has to adjust himself, hoping no one around them notices.

“Mm, you like me sweaty," Darren says, his eyes lighting up when he realizes what it is that Chris likes the most about it. "You like me sweaty and dirrrrrrty."

Chris busies himself looking at his menu. "I don't know what you're talking about."

“Yes you do," Darren taunts back, kicking at him slightly under the table. "Come on. Come on. Admit it. You do. You love it. You want me like that. Don't you?"

Chris drops his voice low enough that no one will overhear. "Go play basketball with Joey later this afternoon and then you can prove your point."

Darren bounces and wiggles in his seat, feeling excited at just thinking about it. "Oh, oh yes," he agrees, nodding up and down. 

“Okay. Okay. We got distracted. Now – homes. What's most important for you?" Chris asks Darren.

“I want a place that has a great big master bedroom for us and a pool would be nice and maybe a, you know." Darren says, trailing off and mumbling so Chris can't hear exactly what he says. 

Chris scrunches his face up. "A--what?"

Darren mumbles again and Chris scrunches his face once more, still clearly not getting it. 

"I want a sex room," he finally says louder, looking down at the table and not meeting Chris's eyes. "With like, rings on the wall and a place for whips and paddles and a swing or ropes or something."

Chris's eyes grow huge. "A--a sex - _room?_ I... can we... I mean, it's our house... so we... wow... yes. Um. Yes. A sex room." 

“I mean, we don't have to. It's a bit frivolous, I guess, because we have sex so much in the bedroom right now and all but, I was just thinking maybe for some of the, you know, stronger stuff, we wouldn't have to then dismantle anything to get in bed or mess the bed up too much or anything..."

“Oh, no." Chris has already made up his mind. "No, I want that. We could get one of those benches - and a swing. We were looking at those last month, but we'd never fit it in the apartment." 

He gets more and more excited the more he talks.

Darren looks up at Chris and begins to smile. "Yeah? You think you'd want that too?" He really likes the idea, all the things they could do together with the time and space and an entire room dedicated to them. "We could have a play room."

“I would," Chris says. "I do. God, imagine how much fun it will be to decorate it." 

Darren reaches over the table and wraps a hand around the back of Chris's neck and jerks him into a kiss. "I'm so fucking glad you're with me," he breathes earnestly. 

Chris smiles into the kiss. "You are the only person I'd ever want to be with." 

Darren kisses him again, tongue sweeping through his mouth before he sits back down. "So, big yard, big master bedroom, room for Joey, sex dungeon, and pool. That about it?"

“I think so. Yeah." Chris nods. "Maybe we can just describe the sex dungeon as a rec room or something, though. For the sake of not having a real estate agent plaster that across the news."

“Oh." Darren blinks when he thinks about how that would really sound to the thousands of fans his boyfriend has. "I guess that would be a bit much for your demographic to learn about you, huh?"

“Probably," Chris says, laughing. "And maybe it should be in the basement or something. Or behind a secret doorway. Like one of those turning bookshelves or something." 

“Oh my god can we pull out a bookshelf and a room opens up like its the room of requirement oh god Cee--!" Darren jumps up, excited at just thinking about it. 

“Yes!" Chris bounces in his seat. "Yes, we have to, it can't be that hard-" 

“Babe, the way we've been talking it's been hard for the last thirty minutes," Darren breaks in, winking at Chris. 

Chris laughs and he has the perfect reply on the tip of his tongue but their food arrives and he makes himself behave. They eat their sandwiches while half-forming plans for the house.

“You know Joey's going to make fun of us forever for making a room for playing," Darren points out as the waiter takes away his credit card for the bill. "I mean, he'll also want to use it but. Make fun of us too."

“We'll just have to find a nice ball gag for him so he can't make fun of us around it," Chris says. Then he pauses to fantasize about Joey with a ball gag in his mouth.

Darren's eyes also widen as he just takes a moment to think about it. "Wow. That looks.... wow." He reaches down to adjust himself, his mind still stuck on the image. Chris follows the motion of Darren's hand. He knows what that means. 

But they have plans for today, plans that involve making decisions and utilizing the free time they have coinciding in adult ways, and then after they've done that they can turn back into slaves to their horniness. Darren clears his throat and reaches his hand out to take Chris's. "Lets uh, take her to the park. I think a walk might do me some good."

“Yeah. Yes. Good idea." They haven't even gotten the check yet, but Chris drops easily twice what their bill will be onto the table to make up for the rudeness of splitting abruptly. 

Darren can see the slight bulge in Chris's thin khaki's and he snickers to himself. He would be having a similar issue if his own jeans weren't a bit thicker and able to hide a bit more. "Here, need something to hold onto?" He teases, handing the leash over.

Chris glares a little but he takes it, and also swings his messenger bag with his tablet around to shield his other side from anyone looking across the street. "I hate you," he says, only superficially annoyed - and more at his dick than Darren. 

“Aww, babe I love you. And I love our eventual sex dungeon," he coos back at Chris as he walks ahead. 

“Dungeon sounds so weird, though," Chris says. "We need to give it a different name. Something that sounds better."

“Adult Playroom?" Darren offers as a suggestion. "Kinda like how that sounds..."

“Kind of..." Chris thinks over it. "What about our Room of Requirement?" 

Darren stops walking on the sidewalk and turns to Chris in awe. "You want to name our BDSM room after a required room that appears in a children's book?" He pauses a beat before he continues, completely earnestly. "I love you."

“Yes. Yes, I do." Chris is almost embarrassed, but he can hear the raw admiration in Darren's voice. 

Darren grabs Chris physically and pulls him in for a hard kiss. "So sweet," he murmurs, pulling back. "I love it."

Wookie doesn't appreciate the interruption, not since she can see the park ahead of them now, but Chris still stops so he can kiss Darren back. "Good, because I love you."

Darren smiles and brushes Chris's hair back off his face. "Love you so much," he whispers.

* 

They let Wookie roam free in the gated area for dogs at the park, while they steal a bench swing and use Chris' tablet to look at more houses. They venture away from realistic and into purely ridiculous territory like homes for sale with huge home theaters and ones with Olympic sized pools. One former porn star's house might have been perfect if not for the fact that everyone was geared toward accommodating naked women. 

“I don't know... I could totally work that pole," Darren points out, turning his head slightly to look at the various apparatuses the house has in one of the extra rooms. "I mean, I could shake it just as well as anyone else."

“You absolutely could, sweetheart," Chris says in the appeasing voice of someone who knows better than to imply his significant other couldn't do something.

“You'd like to watch that wouldn't you?" Darren continues, grinning wide.

“You spinning and things bouncing? Yes, that's basically something I'm never going to not want to watch," Chris confirms.

“Things bouncing," Darren repeats, snickering. "I like to make things bounce for you." The two of them sit together, watching their baby girl play with the other dogs in the park. 

It takes almost an hour before she comes back to them, panting and exhausted. "Alright, come on you, time to get you home," Darren says, grabbing for her leash. "You need to take a nap."

“I need a nap," Chris says, looping his arm through Darren's. "And a cuddle." 

“A cuddle, huh?" Darren asks, walking with Chris back to the house. "Oh I think I might be able to do something like that."

Chris leans in and kisses Darren's cheek. "Mm, I thought you'd be accommodating." They make their way back to the apartment where Wookie is quick to scamper back to her bed and flop down dramatically on it. Darren laughs and takes his hand, pulling him back to the bedroom. 

"Nap?" He asks, his hands sliding up under Chris's shirt.

Chris is full and drowsy from the sun and exercise. He snuggles into Darren's side. "Mm. And hot sex after." 

“Mm and then another nap," Darren agrees. He strips them both and pulls Chris in close, wrapping his arms and legs around his body as he is lulled into sleep.

Chris wakes before Darren, probably thanks to how late he had slept in that morning. He's watching television with Wookie's head in his lap when he gets a text from Grant asking if they want to get together with him over the weekend, maybe on Saturday night.

Darren yawns, stretching his arms over his head as he stumbles into the living room and onto the couch. He snuggles his face into Wookie's soft fur and she wiggles, moving to go and lick his face. Chris moves fluidly from petting Wookie to petting Darren. "Lazy ass," he says fondly, as if he himself hadn't napped into evening. "Grant wants to hang out with us tomorrow."

“Ooh?" Darren asks excitedly, picking his head up. "Hang out huh?"

“Mhm," Chris says, a smirk in his voice. "The club went well, don't you think? So maybe this time we could meet somewhere more intimate." 

“I think it went very well," Darren agrees. "I'd certainly enjoy a more... Intimate setting." He waggles his eyebrows at Chris and smiles hugely. "What do you have in mind?"

Chris hesitates slightly. "We could invite him here." They haven't played with anyone but Joey in their own home. 

“Oh." Darren sits back and thinks about it. "Well, we have all of our toys here," Darren muses. "I think that would be best but..." Darren trails off, wondering about Joey. They never said he was the only one they played with and he certainly has dated here and there but Darren still wonders how he'd feel. 

Chris can tell exactly what Darren is thinking. "We could talk to him about it first," he says. 

“Yeah? I think that would be good. I mean I don't think he'd be upset it's just... Yeah. He's... Ours, you know?" Darren asks nervously. 

“We won't do anything that makes him uncomfortable," Chris promises. 

Darren smiles. "I like that," he says quietly. "I'm sure he won't care but, thanks Cee." 

“Of course," Chris says. "Joey is the most important. He's family." 

Darren nods. "That's it exactly Cee." He takes Chris's hand and kisses him. "Maybe we should order some dinner? Or make something? Before we talk to him I mean."

“Let's cook tonight," Chris says. "And by us I mean you should cook tonight while I stare adoringly and get kind of turned on by your domestic skill."

“Mmm, like turning you on with my domestics." Darren kisses Chris before standing up and slipping into the kitchen to see what he can make. "Anything you want, babe?"

“Surprise me," Chris says, snuggling back onto the couch. 

“Lazy!" He shouts back. "What happened to the hot sex we were gonna have?"

“Food trumps sex..." Chris pauses. "Until I'm not hungry anymore."

“Hah! I'm reminding you of that later when you're pawing at my ass!" Darren shouts back smugly. He begins to shuffle through his kitchen pans, looking for the right one for some chicken.

“No, you won't," Chris shouts back cheerfully. "You'll be too busy screaming my name."

“Sound quite full of yourself with that one," Darren counters, grabbing some chicken and some Eggs from the fridge.

“And you’re teasing would work better if you didn't know just as well as I do how often you scream my name," Chris shoots back. "Unless I gag you."

Darren grins to himself as he begins cutting up some vegetables. He does know how much he loves to scream. "Just wait until we have our own house with no neighbors and see how loud I scream for my Daddy!"

"Is it wrong if I wanna find somewhere we can move into like, next week? I mean this apartment isn't bad but we have had like five noise complaints."

“And think how much fun you'll have teasing my prostate when you don't have to worry about me screaming too loudly! Or worry about me jerking the rings through the bedposts!" Darren knows he's being a bit mean but he can’t help it. He loves teasing Chris like this.

“Don't make me hard because you know I’ll just jerk off and make you wait." Chris is already rubbing at the bulge in his soft, worn pajama pants.

Darren whines petulantly. "Could I at least watch it...?"

Chris wanders into the kitchen, leaving Wookie sleeping on the couch. He walks up behind Darren and holds him from behind, grinding his still hardening cock into Darren's ass. "Maybe."

“Ooh--" Darren lights up and grinds his ass back into Chris. "Not done it in the kitchen..." He says, feeling his own cock stirring at how hard Chris is in his.

“You cook," Chris orders. "While I get off." He slides a hand between them and starts to rub himself.

Darren's just wearing soft sweat pants with an elastic band. The veggies are in the pan, searing and so Darren grabs the elastic above his ass and jerks it down below the roundness of his ass, offering the crevice in between his two cheeks for Chris to rub his cock in between.

Chris bites down lightly on the back of Darren's neck and fucks into the hot slightly sweaty split of his ass. "Mm, perfect."

Darren begins to pant and rock back against Chris, helping him fuck harder in between his cheeks. He can feel the ridge around the head of Chris's cock brush over his hole and he lets out a broken whine. Chris reaches past Darren into the drawer they keep the silverware in, to the very back of it and his fingers close around a small bottle of lube. He pops the cap and drizzles it at the small of Darren's back so he can watch it drip down Darren's crack and find its way along Chris's cock. 

“Ooh, yeah you want to fuck up my ass, don't you Daddy?" Darren groans, arching his back to stick his ass out further. He shakes it, feeling the oil is dripping down further to make it slicker. 

“Just like this," Chris growls, widening his stance and thrusting in close. "Just to fucking tease you."

“God, your dick," Darren whimpers. "Pushing at me, feeling you so thick in between my ass. Fuck Daddy. Such a big dick, love when you give it to me." 

Chris spreads Darren's ass apart and works his cock in between the cheeks. "Love it," Chris says, rocking back and forth.

“Yeah? Yeah you like that ass?" Darren taunts, shaking and making his ass bounce around Chris' dick. "You like that?"

“Love it, fucking love it," Chris says, panting happily against Darren's shoulder. "And you love me using it."

“Love you using _me_ ," Darren moans, louder and louder. He wriggles and pants and works himself back harder against Chris, trying to get him to come. He squeezes hard down onto Chris' dick, wanting to feel him come against his back. 

Chris grinds in hard and it really doesn't take long before his hips at stuttering and he's whining with his mouth against Darren's neck. "God... fuck... yeah." He stays in close to Darren until he can grab a paper towel and clean up most of the mess. 

Darren is panting and gripping hard on to the counter, using it to help hold himself up. He needs to move the vegetables off the flame but he also needs to get ahold of himself first so he doesn't lose it at the first brush of cotton over the head of his dick. 

"Fuck, babe, you are something else. Fuck."

“You love me." Chris is blissfully post-coital now, tucking his softening dick back into his pajama pants. He reaches around to cup Darren and squeeze before snapping Darren's pants back up. He knows Darren will still be a little sticky, but he likes that. 

Darren's hips snap up to his hands as he tries for some friction. He feels Chris swat to his ass and he just whines. "Just wanted... Bit more." He forces himself to breathe and relax and focus on the pan of food in front of him. "God that was amazing."

“And now I'm extra hungry," Chris says, stepping back away from Darren. 

“Saying I need to make even more? You're a growing boy. You're always hungry." Darren grabs the spoon and stirs the veggies. "We're lucky I didn't accidentally shoot my dick off into the pan," he mutters, stirring again before pulling the pan off the heat before he catches Chris's wide eyes.

Chris is... not even exactly sure how to react. He's horrified on a surface level because the idea should be gross, but also it's... kind of... not. 

It's actually a little hot. "Into... what are you making, exactly?"

“Was going to make chicken and veggie pasta with sauce...." Darren says slowly.

Chris reaches back around Darren and slides his hand into Darren's hands, stroking him while he speculates. "Would you eat it - if you did?"

Darren isn't quite sure what to think either. Knee-jerk reaction says no of course not but then... How is that any different than when he cleans Chris off...? He could take it and add a few things to it, give it an interesting flavor....

And then there is the way Chris is so turned on by it. "Yeah.... Yeah I would."

Chris hums speculatively. "What do you think the flavors would go with?"

“I don't.... I don't know I could try...? Some things? Spices maybe?"

“Oh god you being a domestic god just got a lot hotter." Chris moans, kissing Darren's neck. "Should we right now, or... Wait?" If they wait it can be part of a scene. 

“Yeah? You like the idea of me... Cooking with it? Doing something with it...?" Darren turns his head to catch Chris's lips. "Tell me. Tell me what to do Sir."

Chris kisses back a little. "What about on dessert? Mixed with cream maybe?" His hand is still on Darren, squeezing rhythmically. 

Darren nods. "Yeah, yeah. You want me to... Hold off? For that?"

“Yeah." Chris bites down on the tendon on Darren's neck. "We will both have you for dessert tonight." 

Darren groans. "Oh god that is so fucking hot Cee," he pants out, just thinking about it again.

“Yeah? You like that?" Chris doesn't let up on Darren's cock.

“Yes Sir, yes Sir, I want that oh fuck--" he's getting close and he knows if Chris wants to do this later he's going to need to hold out.

Chris clamps down on the base. "Oh no, no you don't."

Darren's hips ride up but he grits his teeth and forces his orgasm back. "Sorry, sorry Sir," he pants. "I'll be good. I promise to save it."

“Good boy," Chris says, kissing the back of his neck. "Now make sure those veggies don't burn." 

“Yes, sir. May I put my cock back?" Darren asks like a good boy.

Chris laughs. "Yeah, I think you probably should. Don't want that to get burnt. I'll take Wookie out and give you a couple of minutes, how's that sound?"

Darren nods. "Thanks Daddy," he answers. Tucking his cock away, Darren turns back to his cooking. The veggies are a little overdone but not bad. With a bit of suave and oil they'll be fine and no one would be able to tell.

Chris takes Wookie out, walking only around their apartment building. He knows some people online have found out where he lived but luckily he hasn't really seen many peeping toms. No one catches him out in his pajamas. 

Darren is finishing up dinner when he hears the door slam. "So, what were you thinking for dessert babe?"

"Ooh, there is gonna be dessert?" Joey asks, peeking his head in. "Oh. Oh are you two having a date night thing?" He asks, noting the food Darren is cooking. "Do you need me to vamoose...?"

“No, stay," Chris says, walking in. He unleashes Wookie and she skids hard over to Joey to say hi. "For dinner at least. You may not want dessert." 

Joey raises an eyebrow. "I can't have dessert?" He pouts.

"Oh, you can have some if you want it," Darren assures him, snickering to himself as he finishes up dinner.

Joey looks back and forth between them. "Okaaaay."

“Sit and eat dinner Joey," Darren recommends, setting two plates down at the table. "Trust me you should like this."

“Wait, wait, wait," Joey says. "Can I trust the food?" 

"Yes, yes, I promise," Chris says.

“Joey, do you think I'd poison you?" Darren gasps and looks hurt.

"No, but I'm not quite sure what you'd do either..." Joey mumbles, sitting down in his spot.

"No this is to make you happy," Darren assures him.

“This looks amazing, baby." Chris starts to eat. "And it tastes even better." 

Darren preens at the compliment. "Thanks babe," he says with a grin. "I slaved over a hot stove and all." He snickers and Joey looks back and forth at them dubiously.

“Well, something got hot," Chris says with a snicker. 

“You two are talking about something and not telling me," Joey says, looking back and forth at both of them. ".... Did you have sex on the table??" He asks quickly, grabbing his plate up as if the table could taint his food through the plate.

“... Not the table," Chris says. 

“By saying not the table you're implying that means yes to other things," Joey points out narrowing his eyes at Chris.

"Don't worry, it was fairly contained. Unless you plan on eating off Darren's ass. Which can be arranged..." 

Joey pauses for a moment, fork to his mouth. "On his ass?" He asks, looking intrigues. "I mean, that can be arranged? If I said I was so inclined?" 

"Are you saying you want to eat on my ass Joe-Bear?" Darren is only slightly surprised. Since beginning to have sex with them, Joey's kinky meter has skyrocketed almost into 'Chris and Darren' levels of kinky.

"So you won't eat off the table if we had sex on it but you will eat directly off Darren's ass... Even though we've definitely had sex there?" Chris asks. "Though yes... I like that idea. Darren's our plate."

"Well, I'm not expecting sex cooties on the table to infect my food. I'm expecting sex cooties on Darren's ass. It's probably covered in sex cooties now," Joey explains. 

Darren frowns. "I don't have cooties."

Chris pats Darren's hand. "Of course not."

"I got my shot," Darren adds, poking his tongue out at Joey. Joey just rolls his eyes. 

"Can I eat off your ass or not?" 

"You can eat _out_ my ass," Darren snickers. 

"Ah, family meals..." Chris sighs. 

"You do not have these kinds of meals with your parents," Joey says. 

"No but I have these kinds of meals with my Daddy," Darren adds. Joey chokes on a piece of chicken, having to beat his chest with his fist and take a sip of water before looking scandalized over at Darren. 

"I've met your father! You do not say things like that outside of the bedroom!" Darren continues to look smug. "You did that on purpose. You little shit..." Joey launches himself out of his chair and tackles Darren to the ground, Wookie barking and cheering them on. 

Chris puts his face in his hands and groans. "Why do I love you both so much?"

Joey picks his head up and looks back at Chris. "You love me?"

"He loves _me_ ," Darren enunciates.

"And he said us. He loves me too."

Chris smiles. "Well, of course I do. Maybe not in the exact same way but Joey, you're... We love you. Which actually," Chris says. "That kind of... Leads into something. We wanted to talk to you about." 

"Oh, ah, yes," Darren says, sitting back on his haunches. He holds out his hand to Joey to help him stand. "Maybe in the other room? I'll bring more beer."

"You'll bring more beer? Should I be worried?"

"Other room is good," Chris says. Their dessert can wait. "Beer is also good."

Darren brings three beers into the other room and hands them both their own before flopping into the couch on Joey’s other side from Chris. He's going to let Chris start the conversation; he feels Chris knows what to say better than he does.

"We want to know how you'd feel if we brought someone else over for a night," Chris says, laying it all on the line. 

"Um, I mean, you guys have expanded my sexual boundaries but I think I may just be like, Chris and Darren specific, so-" Joey starts, looking almost panicked.

"No, no, we wouldn't expect you to," Chris says. "But if Darren and I wanted..."

"So like, if you two wanted to play with someone ... else? But not with me?" Joey asks to clarify. 

"Well, yes, but not because we don't want you," Darren assures him, curling into Joey's side and wrapping an arm around him. 

"No, no, that's cool," Joey, says, nodding. "I mean - as long as you aren't pushing me out? It's not like I don't date, you know." 

"And I meant it - I love you both. Darren and I both love you," Chris adds. 

Darren runs a finger down Joey's face to the crook of his jaw. "I mean, it's different than how I love Chris but you're my family you know," Darren says quietly. "So we wanted to make sure you were okay with us actually... playing with someone else in a more than once capacity."

"It's weird," Joey admits. "Like if it ever becomes some weird three way relationship - that'd be more to get used to - but if you're just... You know... Playing? Still?"

"Yeah, just playing," Chris says. "And they'll be a guest in our home. They'll know they're a guest."

Joey smiles and shrugs. "Well, I mean, you guys and I both like to play. I play with people too, I understand about sometimes... wanting to have fun." 

"Ooh, you play with others too Joe-Bear?" Darren teases, grinning as his fingers play with the curls around his ear. "Do you like to tease them? And drive them crazy?"

Joey blushes. "Uh, none of your beeswax. In fact, I'll try and call up one of my playmates tomorrow and give you guys the place to yourselves."

"That sounds good," Chris says. "With one stipulation."

"What?" Joey asks.

"We get you for a little bit tonight." Chris wraps himself around Joey from one side while Darren does the other."

"Oh. Oh," Joey clears his throat and Darren can see the bulge in Joey's pants growing. "Yeah I definitely like that." Darren leans in closer and begins nibbling on an earlobe, playing with it in between his teeth and then flicking at it with his tongue. "Oh fuck--" He groans low in the back of his throat, having to actually reach down and adjust himself now.

Chris leans in to whisper in Joey's ear, "Make Darren tell you what dessert was going to be." 

Joey looks over at Darren quizzically. "Do I want to know?" He whispers back and Darren just smiles. 

"Oh, I bet you do." 

"Alright, tell me," Joey agrees, leaning in close to Darren. 

"Chris wanted me to make a lovely dessert with a nice creamy topping. Add a little spices, a bit of actual cream..." Darren trails off when he notes Joey seems to get what he's talking about. He winks at Joey's stunned expression. 

"I am not sure how I feel about that," Joey says, looking wary. "I might, um, leave that to you?"

He says it as a question but Chris just laughs. "It's fine. Darren and I can do that on a private date night."

"You like to swallow it down enough out of my cock as it is," Darren points out and Joey's cheeks begin to flame up. 

"Yes well, that's a bit different," he insists. 

"Mmhm," Darren agrees, clearly just patronizing him. He leans in closer and begins to nibble along his jawline, tongue out and teasing. 

"So what do you want," Chris says, crawling onto Joey’s lap. He straddles one of Joey’s thighs and leaves room for Darren to take the other. "If you have both of us at your disposal."

"I..." Joey starts, thinking about everything he can do.

"I think we've broken his poor brain," Darren says, petting Darren cajolingly.

"I want to double fuck Darren's ass," Joey says quickly, looking at Chris.

"Done," Chris says. He leans in and kisses Joey hard and fast.

"Ooh, fuck yes," he moans excitedly, kissing Chris back deeply. He loves to be balls deep in Darren and feel Chris's cock rubbing hard up against his own. "And can we both come in him? At the same time....?"

"We've never really tried, have we..." Chris is intrigued. "You think we can nail that timing? You want that, baby?" The last question is directed at Darren.

Darren is nodding his head before Chris even finishes the sentence. "Yes. Yes please, please I want that so bad Daddy. Both at the same time oh god it'd feel so good being filled like that."

Chris shoves his hand in Joey’s shorts and starts to stroke him. "You want this pretty dick?"

"Yessss...." He moans. "Want that pretty dick. Love how it hits my prostate so good, way it's curved there hits me just right Daddy."

"Should I be jealous?" Chris teases.

"Never babe, never," Darren moans. "You push me so wide open. Push me open and fuck me so good with your dick. So big inside me, I just love it."

"Then come on." Chris gets to his feet and holds a hand out to each of them. "Bedroom."

Darren takes Chris's hand happily and lets him lead both of them back to the bedroom. Later, curled up between them, Darren stretches out, feeling sated and happy at having Joey and Chris's body bracketing and curled up against his own. 

"We need a king sized bed," Chris mumbles, a little sleepy.

"Emperor sized bed," Darren adds on, agreeing. He reaches out to pet Chris's hair and hits his nose instead. Giggling he moves his fingers, brushing over his cheeks and then down to his neck.

Chris growls and tips his head up to nip at Darren's fingers. "More like the bed the kings sexy consorts get."

"Mm, who is the king and who are the sexy consorts?" Darren teases, letting Chris nibble and suck his fingers. 

"I'm the king," Chris says in a duh voice. 

"And Joey and I are your consorts?" Darren says eagerly, wiggling next to Chris. 

"Would have held out for better looking consorts," Joey mumbles sleepily next to Darren. 

"Totally my consorts," Chris says, nuzzling a cheek against Joey’s shoulder. "Hottest ones ever. All the other kings are jealous."

"Wait," Darren starts sitting up to look at Chris. "There are other kings?"

"Well, yes, but you aren't allowed to play with them. Only my consort." Chris play-growls. "I'll have them beheaded."

"Mmm, I like when you get possessive," Darren purrs, letting Chris grab and palm him close. 

Joey snorts. "Dude you still kind of look twelve but you're scary as fuck where you're all grr mine."

"Scary-hot," Darren confides to Chris with a slow nod. 

"Mhm. That's me." Chris yawns and smacks his lips together and rubs his eyes.

Darren fake growls and nibbles on Chris' shoulder blade. "Mm, tastes good," he murmurs, tongue licking over the skin before he burrows his face back into the crook of his neck.

Chris lets put a very un-scary shriek. "Tickles!"

Darren blows raspberries against whatever bit of skin he can reach, grinning to himself now. 

"Well, this is sexy," Joey comments, laughing and shaking his head at the two of them. 

Chris does the only thing he can - reaches over and starts to tickle Joey.

"Ah!--" Joey flails, almost falling entirely off the bed.

Chris laughs and grabs him, making Darren help haul Joey back up. "No, no, you stay."

"Mm yes. Joe-Bear stays right here," Darren agrees, curling up against Joey and nuzzling into him. 

Part of Chris wants to think ahead to what they'll do with Grant just because he's new and exciting but mostly he's content exactly where he is, with his baby and their boy.

*

The next day Darren takes his time getting ready. Chris had mentioned he wanted this time with Grant to be special, so Darren washes his hair with the shampoo and conditioner he used to use for work. He made sure his curls looked great and then added oil all over his body and a bit of light gold dust on top of it to make everything shimmer a bit more. He even took time to stretch and prepare himself, just like he knew Chris liked and slid in his smallest plug. 

Chris has to go out for a late afternoon meeting with his agent but he can smell the oil and faint scent of Darren's favorite cologne in the air when he walks in. He can see from the pleased, relaxed look Darren has that Darren's hovering near that happy pre-subspace place that his own preparations can send him to. "You look amazing," Chris says, leaning in to kiss him. 

"Like how I look Daddy?" Darren asks, turning around for Chris and letting him see him all the way around. He wants to look good for Grant yes, but more importantly, he wants Chris to be able to show him off, let his Dom have that sense of pride and accomplishment when his sub looks good and obeys so perfectly. 

"You know I do." Chris reaches up to touch Darren's hair. The curls are soft and perfect, glossy and springy. "Have you thought about what we should do for dinner?" 

"I was thinking I could cook for both of you," Darren offers. "I had some ideas for recipes that might be good to try out."

Chris beams at him. "I'd love that. Grant needs to try your cooking." 

"Would... You remember what we said about dessert last night?" Darren asks slowly, not sure if this is something Chris wants him to do. 

Chris is so tempted. "I think... maybe just for us, not for Grant. But if you wanted to make a special dessert... just for us..." 

Chris is kind of turned on by the idea of Darren eating his own come across the table from Grant, without Grant knowing.

"Yeah? You want me to do that?" Darren asks happily, he likes that idea. "I can do that Sir," Darren agrees, nodding at Chris. 

"I do," Chris decides, grinning. "And maybe later we'll tell him what was going on." 

Darren smirks. "I think that is a brilliant idea," he agrees. "Anything in particular you want me to make tonight? I can surprise you if you want."

"Something with pasta, maybe," Chris says. "But you can surprise me with the rest. Just no spaghetti - I think we all want to look a little more dignified pre-threesome." 

Darren chuckles and nods. "I can do that Sir," he assures him. "Now, will you... pick out something for me to wear for tonight?"

"Of course. I have to get ready myself, so I'll lay out clothes for you after my shower." Chris's hand drifts down Darren's side to squeeze his hip. "I love you."

"Thanks Daddy," Darren murmurs. He leans in and presses his lips to Chris's, smiling before pulling back. "I'll go start dinner." He pulls away and turns towards the kitchen, grabbing an apron before rummaging through the cabinets to see what he should make.

Chris showers and does his own little getting ready routine - fixes his hair in the up swoop he likes best, trims and shaves a few things he's let go lately, shaves his face and puts on some of the stuff the makeup department on Glee gives him to help his skin. He'll still never look in the mirror and see someone as just dead gorgeous as he thinks Darren is, but he's not entirely upset with the guy looking back at him. 

Picking out their clothes is fun - easier for him to choose for Darren than himself. He lays out Darren's outfit on the bed and then goes to find him. Darren puts some finishing touches on dinner before sliding it into the oven. He'll only have a few other things to do once Grant gets there but he needs to go and get ready right now. 

Slipping into the bedroom, Darren spots an outfit laid out meticulously on the bed. Black pants that he knows are very tight on his body along with a dark red shirt, also tight. He grins to himself and grabs the pair of black briefs also set out beside the clothes, right underneath where his collar lies on the bed. He knows he's going to look amazing. 

Chris leans in the doorway watching Darren get ready with a smile on his face. When Darren's finished dressing and the collar is all that is left, Chris walks over. Darren drops to his knees with an excited look on his face. He knows what happens next. 

Darren bows his head down, offering the back of his neck to Chris. He smiles to himself as Chris murmurs "Good boy," and wraps the collar around his neck, doing the clasp. Darren's fingers go straight to the leather, stroking over it before he tips his head back to smile widely up at Chris. 

"Grant won't know what hit him when he sees what a gorgeous sub you are tonight," Chris says, reaching out to tug on a curl. "There is one thing I wanted to go over first with you. If Grant wants to dom you - with my oversight and my permission - would you want that?"

Darren looks up at Chris with wide eyes and nods. "I would like that sir," he agrees. "Would that please you?"

"I would like to see how it goes," Chris says. "Daddy's never had to share his toys. You can still use your safe word and we'll make sure Grant has one too."

Darren smiles widely at Chris. This will be working on Chris' boundaries just as much as it will be working on Darren's. Joey has never tried to dominate Darren, he's always been content to go with the flow and do whatever Chris or Darren wants to do, never tried to take the reins and be in control of what happened. This would be different and it’s a bit exciting and a bit nerve wracking. 

Chris extends his arm toward Darren. "Hand," he says, and waits for Darren to take his. He squeezes it and smiles. "This is a first for both of us. That means that if either of us decide we're uncomfortable, we have the right to say so. For you, I'm making it an _order_." 

He doesn't want to risk the tiniest chance that Darren would put potential for disappointing Chris over his own well being. 

Darren nods. "Yes Sir. If I have any issues at all, I am to safe word." He takes Chris's hand in his and threads their fingers together before squeezing it. "I promise, I will."

"Okay. Now come finish that amazing smelling dinner and I'll text Grant to make sure he isn't lost," Chris says, helping Darren to his feet. 

Darren goes where tugged, moving into the kitchen to finish what he needed to before Grant made it over. 

*

Half an hour later a knock came to the door right as Darren was pulling dinner out of the oven. "Well, this is perfect timing," he says, pulling the apron back off and hanging it up as Wookie ran towards the door, barking her head off. 

They probably should have asked Joey to take her, but considering the nature of the plans Joey probably made... Chris isn't sure he'd have been willing. It probably would have been pushing their luck, anyway. He took the sex-iling in stride, but puppy duty might have been too much. 

They'll just shut her in Joey's room instead, if they need to. 

"Open the door," Chris instructs Darren. 

Darren nods and grabs the handle, swinging the door open and smiling at Grant. "Good evening sexy," Darren says happily, opening the door wider. "Come on in." 

Grant smiles, though a bit nervously. "Thanks, smells great guys."

"Darren's amazing in the kitchen. He hid it from me for _months_ , I was so annoyed. Who eats pizza five times a week when they can cook like this?" Chris steps in to hug Grant and kiss him on the cheek. "We have bowtie linguine and baked tilapia." 

"A guy who doesn't have anyone to cook for," Darren points out. "You think Joey appreciates my culinary prowess?"

"I'm sure he does now," Chris says. "But I see your point." 

"Joey?" Grant asks. 

"Our roommate," Chris explains. He sees Grant glancing around and adds, "He's out tonight." 

"It's just us right now," Darren assures him. "Well us and... her." Darren smiles down at Wookie who is trying to sniff all around Grant's shoes. 

"I see her. Hey there, sweet girl." Grant knees to accept slobbery puppy kisses. "Don't be mad at me, but Jett stayed at home tonight. I'll make sure I bring him next time." 

Darren snickers as Wookie covers Grant's face in kisses. "Okay baby girl, let the rest of us have a chance." Darren reaches out and runs his hands down the tie Grant is wearing and tugs him in, giving him a chaste but affectionate kiss. "Hi."

"Wasn't sure about the dress code..." Grant laughs awkwardly. 

Chris finds his nerves adorable. He leans in and smoothes a hand down Grant's arm. "You look gorgeous, don't worry about it." 

"No..." Grant's eyes linger on Darren. He's seen Darren in the collar before, but in a club setting it probably seemed different. "You guys definitely dressed for the occasion." 

"I just like to flaunt my assets," Darren whispers to Grant, turning to show off his ass as he walks slowly back into the kitchen to get dinner. 

"You like to flaunt your _everything_ ," Chris says. "But that's okay, because I flaunt you, too."

Darren shakes his ass back at Chris and smirks over his shoulder. He comes back in, hips shaking as he brings plates in and sets them down on the table for Chris and Grant before returning to the kitchen and back again with his own plate and the bottle of wine. 

"Shall we? Gentlemen?"

Chris is just glad they finally have a table. For months after he moved in, they didn't. It was only when his parents visited for the first time that Chris insisted. Now they look almost like actual functioning adults who own their own home... at some point. 

Wookie slips under the table to lie down, ready to catch any scraps of food that might fall onto the ground. Darren pours them all a glass of wine and sits back down and holds up his glass. "To us and to tonight," he says with a lift of the glass and then takes a sip. 

Chris toasts to that, then relaxes back into his seat as Darren serves them. It's not something Chris asks him to do, but Darren is proud of his meal and Chris knows Darren wants to be the one serving. 

"Thank you," Chris says, letting Grant echo the sentiment before they start to eat. 

They pass the meal with casual conversation about work, upcoming shooting schedules, and puppies - _life._

Darren is really proud of his dinner and he's glad it seems to go over well. He clears the plates as Chris and Grant get off on the topic of work and filming, letting them have some time to talk together before he brings in the dessert. 

It's easy - a nice companionable conversation that makes Chris feel good about everything, and reassures Chris that the scene in the club hadn't left them awkward. 

Grant is really exceeding all of his expectations. 

"You'll be fine," Chris is reassuring him when Darren walks back in. "On - on set..." 

He tries to keep up the conversation but he sees that Darren has put Grant's in a different bowl and he remembers exactly what this dessert entails. 

Darren sets a bowl down between himself and Chris with just one spoon. He shares a secret smile with Chris as Grant looks down at his dessert and begins to dig in. Darren lets Chris pick up the spoon, looking at the chocolate-y brownie and "cream" sauce that is resting in the bowl. 

"Only one?" Grant asks, frowning a little. 

"We're... both trying to be healthier," Chris explains. 

"Well I'm firmly of the opinion that you both have pretty good bodies, but I understand doing what you need to do to feel good," Grant says. It's adorable how diplomatic he is.

"Is it good?" Chris asks, grinning. "Darren, why don't you try it first?"

Grant must either think he's insane or just really excited about all the sex that's going to happen. 

Darren takes the spoon and scoops up a bite, a bit of brownie, a bit of the "cream". He added a few spices and a dose of actual half-n-half to give it a bit of a different flavour, a little less bitter and a bit more flavorful. He takes his time taking the bite, his tongue coming out to lick everything off the spoon as he chews and swallows, humming his pleasure the whole way. 

"Now me," Chris says, but makes no move to pick up the spoon. He wants Darren to feed it to him.

Darren grins and scoops up some onto the spoon again and holds it out for Chris to take. "What do you think babe? Good?"

The cream mixes in his mouth with the perfect gooey chocolate brownie. He can tell something is a little off about it but it's surprisingly palatable. It always is coming straight from the source, Chris never has any complaints - but that's also heat of the moment. Now it's not, but... it's impossibly hot that they're eating Darren's come.

Darren watches Chris's face, how he loves it and his tongue flicks out to lick his lips. Darren groans softly, wants to reach over and just kiss Chris and plunge his tongue in. 

Chris takes the spoon from Darren and feeds Darren his second bite. "You really outdid yourself, darling." To Grant, he adds, "He did this from scratch."

Darren chokes slightly and tries to quickly cover with an exaggerated pleasurable moan.

"Well, it is really good Darren, my absolute compliments. Over everything actually."

"Thank you," Darren says. "I enjoy taking the time to cook and bake when I can. I am glad you were able to enjoy it."

"There'd better be more brownies or you'll have an angry Joey to deal with," Chris says, because he's not just teasing Darren - it really is amazing. 

"Oh, he'll get some of his own," Darren assures Chris, grinning at him and trying not to smirk too much. Joey hadn't been too into trying the come based dessert the other night but Darren hopes he will be able to change his mind. Or at least convince him to contribute.

"So, if this were a normal date, I'd be trying to work up to my best moves right now," Grant says, putting his spoon down. "But I gotta admit, my threesome transitioning skills are weak." 

Chris laughs. "Then just think of yourself as hanging out with friends who just really want to get you horny?"

Grant breaks out into a smile at that. "What if I said just looking at them got me there?" 

"Then I say we're doing our jobs right," Darren responds back, offering the last bite of dessert to Chris. "Now, allow me to do what I do second best," he slides out of his chair and onto Grant's lap. He brushes Grant's hair back and leans in, pressing teasing kisses on his bottom lip and not allowing Grant to deepen the kiss at all.

Chris takes his time with the last bite while he watches Darren taking his time with Grant. "Such a perfectionist in everything you do," Chris notes, licking the fork one last time before he gets up. He notices a little cream clinging to the bowl and on impulse dips his finger in it. He walks around and leans behind Grant's chair, letting Darren see what's on his finger and how Chris sucks it down with a cheek-hollowing pull.

Darren's attention is pulled away from the kiss with Grant as he stares right at Chris's mouth. He groans hard, eyes on him as he pulls Grant's tongue into his own mouth and begins to suckle on it while rocking his hips down onto Grant, using him to tease Chris. 

Chris slides his hands over Grant's shoulders and down his chest, bending over him to plant his mouth on Grant's neck and suck little marks. Grant can't decide if he should push back against Chris's mouth or if he should push forward into Darren's kiss. Chris is sure this won't be the only time tonight they have him caught between them. 

Darren grins, as Grant has to pull away to pant and breathe. He leans in and nibbles on his bottom lip now, tongue flicking out over it to soothe.

The chair is digging into Chris's chest, so he's the first one to pull away. "Come on. Let's take this somewhere a little more comfortable - anyone want more wine?"

"Grant does," Darren says, grinning. He can feel how nervous and hesitant Grant still is underneath him. "Just bring the bottle babe," Darren says as he slides off Grants lap and wraps his silk tie in his hands and begins to drag him back to the bedroom. 

There's not much left in the bottle they'd been working on so Chris tips it up and finishes it himself, then opens a new one they kept chilling. Darren's straddling Grant on the bed when Chris walks in. Grant doesn't tussle the same way Joey does, he seems more focused on kissing the fuck out of Darren.

Darren pulls away from Grant's mouth with a wet pop before turning to grin back at Chris. He reaches out for the bottle taking it and open the wine before poking Grant's mouth open and then tipping in a bit of the wine straight into his mouth. Darren sets the bottle down as Grant swallows the wine and then Darren pushes his mouth back against his, tongue surging in to taste. 

Chris has made no move to temper Darren yet or make him submit. He loves encouraging this playful side, but he also wants Darren a little worked up just to see if Grant is the kind of guy that will naturally - even subconsciously - take charge. 

Chris picks up the bottle and takes another drink, knowing the wetness around the rim is from Grant's mouth. 

It doesn't take Darren long before he's rocking into Grant, rubbing the bulges in their pants together and whining, as he wants more than just cloth friction from him. His hands begin to go towards Grants shirt to undo all the buttons and push it off. 

Chris decides to join them then, laying down beside Grant and reaching out to touch his cheek and turn Grant's head toward him. He lets Darren keep using Grant's body but Chris takes over his mouth, moaning happily into a deepening kiss. 

"You're so hot Cee," Darren pants, watching them and the effortless way Chris dominates Grant's mouth. "Fuck so hot. Yeah he wants it babe, I can feel how bad he wants it."

"He gets off so hard on watching me with other guys," Chris tells Grant, laughing. "I bet you can feel how hard it makes him." 

"Yeah," Grant nods. "Definitely can feel a large bulge right there." He rocks his hips up into Darren's to feel how hard he is and watches in fascination as Darren's mouth falls open and he whines plaintively for more. 

"What do you want him to do with it?" Chris asks, leading Grant a little. 

"Want to feel his mouth back around my cock," Grant admits openly. "Felt so fucking good last time, so good around my dick. Want to have that again--fuck--"

Chris grins and whispers in Grant's ear. "Then tell him to." 

Grant looks over at Chris. "Yeah...?" He breaks into a grin and looks back at Darren. "Suck my cock," he enunciates, smirking at Darren. "Take me out and suck me." 

Darren's eyes widen but he _likes_ it. "Absolutely," he murmurs, hands immediately going to the belt on Grant's pants and flicking it open before tugging the zipper down to pull his cock out and stroke him. Grant's cock bobs in his hands before he bends his neck to take his dick in his mouth. 

"Don't lie, you've been dreaming about his blowjobs, haven't you?" Chris asks, starting to flick buttons on Grant's shirt open with one hand. 

"Unh-" Grant grunts, caught off guard by something Darren does with his tongue. "Uh huh." 

Darren looks smug from where his mouth is wrapped around Grant's cock. He catches Chris's gaze and he winks before he goes down hard around Grant's cock, taking it all the way in and then swallowing around him. 

Chris reaches down and tugs on Darren's hair. "I love the way he smells when he's finished giving a blowjob. Like soap and sweat and come and shampoo. Love how he sweats so much and it just gets smeared everywhere, everything smells like sex and Darren. You'll leave here smelling like him. Like both of us." 

Chris reaches down to rub himself. Grant groans, eyes darting between Chris's hand and his cock and Darren's mouth on Grant's own cock. 

Darren applies a bit more pressure with his suction, making sure to get Grant's attention as he bobs his head and swallows down around his whole dick. Grant looks down at Darren, eyes wide open and panting at how good his mouth is. "Gonna fuck your mouth..." He grunts, curling his fingers tighter into Darren's curls and beginning to piston his hips. 

"Do it," Chris orders. "Ride his face. Make him lay down and fuck his mouth until he's crying." 

"Oh fuck that's--" Grant cuts off and grabs Darren around his collar and jerks him up to kiss him before rolling them over and pushing Darren down onto his back. He then shuffles up his body to press the head of his dick to Darren's lush bottom lip and then sinks in. 

"Oh," Grant moans, pushing in completely and then pulling back so he's resting on the tip of Darren's tongue and then pushes in once more. "Fuck you get this every night? Jesus fucking Christ."

"Every single night, every morning, any time I want - he's so greedy for it. He'll gag on his cock if you let him." Chris smiles proudly at Darren. "You can go harder. Baby, if you need him to stop, grab my hand." 

Chris plans on watching Darren like a hawk anyway. He trusts Grant, and he knows Darren, he just has that protective urge. 

"Gag on his cock? You telling me he can suck his own-- _fuck_ \-- his own dick?" Grant pants. He uses a hand to hold onto the bed frame to get a better grip so he can fuck harder down into Darren's mouth. "God I need to see that. I want to see him suck his own dick." He pulls out of Darren's mouth and strokes his cock slowly before gripping the base. "Do it, suck your own cock," he demands, eyes blown wide. 

Darren briefly looks over to Chris, his mouth spit slick and swollen from Grant's dick but even with Grant giving him orders he's going to wait on Chris just to make sure. 

"If you think you're stretched enough, then you may show him," Chris says. He grabs the best pillow they have for this, one that will give Darren's back the right kind of support. As hot as it is he doesn't want Darren pulling something. 

Darren takes a moment to actually do a few stretches just to make sure he doesn't pull anything before he settles in on the bed, the pillow up against his back. He looks at Grant as he rolls onto his back, legs over his head. They touch down on the bed and then his knees and then finally Darren's dick hangs low and thick right in front of his head. He tilts his neck just a bit and then he has the tip in his mouth and he's suckling hard on it. 

Grant whines, fisting his own dick still sloppy with Darren's spit. "Oh fuck, fuck, that's hot." 

"Isn't it?" Chris says, sighing happily. Darren's face is flushed from the strain but he looks like he's in heaven sucking his own fat cock. Chris reaches out to push at the plug that Darren's still clenching around, grinding it in. He can see the feedback loop shudder through Darren, resulting in pre-come dripping from the corner of his mouth. Chris leans in to lick it off, dragging his own tongue down the shaft a little. 

"You are just, I can't, fuck---" Grant wraps his fist hard around the base of his cock to keep himself from having an orgasm just yet. They've just started and he's already so close to blowing it all over the place. 

Darren is just happy to have something to suck, wet slurping noises coming from around where there is a bit of spit and pre-come around his mouth as he bobs on his dick as much as he can.

While Darren is too distracted with his own dick to notice (and Grant is too distracted watching Darren) Chris grabs the lube and smears it over his own cock. He's still wearing the tight jeans he'd been in, but his cock and balls are tugged out over the spread open fly. 

The plug pops free of Darren and before Darren can even complain Chris is replacing it with his own dick. Darren's cock pops out of his own mouth and he wails, eyes rolling back in his head as Chris slides all the way into him without any resistance. "Oh fuck yes Daddy," Darren whines, wanting to thrust back against his cock but unable to move with how he's laying. 

"Turn over," Chris says, smoothing a hand over Darren's back and rubbing gently where he knows it'll be sore from the contortions Darren does to get his cock in his mouth. When Darren's on his hands and knees Chris gestures to Grant. "You want to go back to fucking his mouth?"

Grant nods, not able to answer just yet but instead, just feeding his cock straight into Darren's mouth. He thrusts in fully and groans low in the back of his throat before rocking back and forth, just fucking deeper into his mouth. None of them have even bothered to get fully undressed. Darren's underwear and jeans are off but he's still wearing his t-shirt, and so is Grant. Chris laughs at how impatient they all are, and lifts his own shirt over his head without missing a beat of their rhythm. 

Darren relaxes his throat and just lets Grant's cock slide in. His knees open up his stance so he's able to push back against Chris, taking his cock as deep as possible inside his body. His eyes slide shut as he allows both men to just use him and he loves it. Grant and Chris share Darren back and forth between them, and Chris can tell the moment he slips under and just lets it happen. Chris keeps a closer eye on him, but he's also focusing on coming now. 

Grant groans and reaches out, Grabbing Chris from behind the head to pull him in and kiss him before he pushes hard into Darren's mouth and comes down his throat. 

Chris sees the moment Grant lets go. He slows while Darren is slurping down Grant's but as soon as Grant flops over onto the bed Chris starts pistoning his hips again. It doesn't take long before he's groaning and yanking Darren up to him, pulling Darren's back flush against his chest and letting Darren ride him through to the end.

Darren's hands are on the bed, giving him a chance to arch and move as quickly as he wants to. He pushes down completely onto Chris's dick, taking him in completely as Chris comes in him. He sags back onto Chris's body, letting him hold him up and close. 

Chris clings to Darren tight, panting against his neck. "Love you so much," he whispers, letting Darren go. Darren crawls between Chris and Grant, still throbbing and hard but not complaining. "Such a good boy. Now you get to come." 

He starts to jerk Darren off and Grant joins in.

Darren lies back, legs splayed and open as both men touch him and stroke him off. It doesn't take long until his dick is jerking hard and shooting, coming on his belly and then up to his chest, stripe after stripe of come. Chris strips himself and Darren both completely naked, finally, and then curls up beside him. 

Grant is still wearing his shirt and seems comfortable like that. 

"Come here," Darren says, pulling Grant in close to them and cuddling him against their bodies. Darren is big into aftercare, for everyone. Not just himself. 

Grant settles himself comfortably against Darren, rubbing Darren's stomach a little. "I love that little pooch he gets," Chris, says, smiling and sleepy. "Happens after too much pasta. Or too much dessert."

Darren snickers and buries his face into Grant's neck. "Love dessert. It's my favourite." He nibbles on Grant's neck, reaching back for Chris, pulling him in close. Chris is close to drifting off to sleep when he hears movement. He looks up to see Grant sitting on the edge of the bed. He gives Chris a sheepish smile. 

"I have a breakfast thing-" He starts to say, but Chris just waves him off. 

"No problem," Chris says. He pokes at Darren, who is snoring between them. "Wake up and say goodbye to Grant." 

"Hm?" Darren mumbles and looks up to where Grant is dressing. He pouts but Chris smacks him lightly on the thigh and Darren acquiesces. "Goodbye Grant, thanks for playing with us." 

Grant chuckles and pulls his tie on. "Thanks for having me play." He actually moves over, drops a kiss on both of them before slipping back out the bedroom door. 

Chris leans over to kiss Darren, too. He likes that the warmth and faint wetness on Darren's lips is from Grant. "I'll lock the door behind him." 

He follows Grant out and then grabs his arm, hugging him tight. "Thank you for tonight." 

"No, seriously, thank you. Both of you." Grant's grinning and loose-limbed and rumpled. He's gorgeous like this, but Chris is happy with who he has in his bed right now. "I'll text you some time next week." 

"Drive safe," Chris calls out, and then locks the door and goes back to his boy. 

*

The next thing Darren knows, it's early morning, the weak light coming in from the window clearly showing its closer to 6 AM than Darren's usual wake up time. He groans and realizes he has another body on his, nuzzling and curling up closer. 

"Joey? 'et off'," He groans, shoving at him. He smells like cheap perfume and lipstick and booze. So much cheap booze. "Did you fall into a shitty frat party?" Darren grumbles. "And ... are you just coming in?" Darren wakes up a bit more where Joey's slid off of Darren and to his side, smirking widely with rumpled hair and his collar undone and lipstick on his cheek and peeking again lower on his chest. 

Chris yanks the pillow over his head in an attempt to drown out the voices, but it only lasts until he registers what he's just heard. His head pops back out again. "Is this a walk of shame?" 

"I'm not ashamed," Joey says, folding his arms above his head, his shirt riding up and revealing the faint stain of lipstick prints going down Joey's stomach along with a particularly large hickey peeking out over the top of his pants. 

"Joseph Richter you are coming home _past_ your curfew and you have the audacity to smell like bad perfume and to smirk and fuck Joey are those three different colours of lipstick?" Darren asks, boggling. 

Joey smirks wider. "Yup."

"Ew. I don't need to know." Chris grumbles. He's fine with Joey and Darren liking girls in _theory_ , as long as he doesn't actually have to think about them acting on it. 

"Are you sure?" Joey asks. "Cause I'm pretty sure I have some pictures-" 

"I will kick you out of bed," Chris threatens. "Don't test me." 

Darren's eyes widen before he collapses into giggles. Joey actually looks hurt at the idea that Chris would kick him out of bed. 

Chris sighs. "Fine, I won't kick you out of bed. But I'm serious, no tits. I was having a nice dream and that would just... ruin it." 

"What if I was playing with tits?" Darren asks, turning his head to Chris. "I mean, just, theoretically."

Chris makes a face like he's just bitten into a lemon. "I like watching you have sex when I'm an active participant. I wouldn't be with a woman. I'd just be watching you have sex with someone I'm not attracted to." His sleepy mind catches up to him then and he looks at Darren differently, frowning a little. "... why? Do you want to?"

Darren shrugs slightly. He likes tits and if he's allowed to play with them, then yeah he wants to play with them. But he doesn't want to play with them without Chris. "I mean, they're nice--"

"--and bouncy," Joey supplies. 

"But it’s not something I'm immediately needing in a bedfellow--"

"Or fella--"

Chris glares at them and gets out of bed. "I'm taking Wookie out. Utilize this time well. And please be done talking about tits by the time I get back." 

"Babe, babe no," Darren says quickly, jumping out of bed and following after Chris, glaring at Joey over his shoulder. "Chris, I'm sorry," Darren says quietly. "I didn't mean to upset you at all babe. You know I don't want anyone but you, right? No matter what body parts." 

Chris stops and turns around, letting Darren comes to him. He smiles and makes himself mean it a little. He hugs Darren to him and says, "I know. It's fine. I'm fine, I promise." 

Darren looks up at Chris, nudging him until Chris has to look right at him. "Really?" He asks. "And Joey's sorry too," Darren adds, looking over his shoulder pointedly at Joey. 

"I am sorry man, I didn't mean to cause anything. I just... wanted to come and join you guys." 

"See? He's just an idiot," Darren says softer this time. He reaches out and tugs on Chris's hand. "Come back to bed Sir? ... Please?"

"Seriously, it's fine," Chris insists. Now he's embarrassed that he got grumpy at them. "I really am just going to take Wookie for a walk, and you guys are free to discuss Joey's exploits and look at all the pictures you want. I'll even stop at that place down the street and get donuts while I'm out." 

He gives Darren a warm, smacking kiss on the mouth. 

"Okay..." Darren says, trailing off and checking to make sure Chris seems to be doing all right. When Chris clips on Wookie's leash and leads her out the door, Darren turns on Joey, smacking him on the arm. 

"Ow! Hey!" He shouts, rubbing at his arm. 

"Fucker! I was sleeping with him. I was getting cuddle time."

"Well how was I supposed to know boobs would set him off?" Joey grumbles. 

Darren glares at Joey and just points at him. "You owe him a very long and a very _good_ I'm sorry blowjob. Got it?"

Chris takes Wookie around the block and when he gets back Joey and Darren aren't even in the same room. He takes his bag of donuts into the kitchen and sees Darren at the counter. "Hi, gorgeous," Chris says, kissing his shoulder and wrapping his arms around Darren. "I mean it, okay? I'm fine. I just hate that there is something you want that I can't give you... myself." 

Darren nuzzles sleepily into Chris's arms, wrapping his own back around Chris. "It's not necessarily something I want, what I want is you and everything you have. Everything else is just... fun." He presses a kiss to Chris's neck. "You give me everything I need, Sir, trust me."

"I hope so." Chris cups Darren's face in his hands and lifts it so Darren is meeting his eyes. He hates that he put that bashful, slightly apprehensive look on his face. "I _love_ you. You are my gorgeous, beautiful boy and I never want to make you anything but happy." 

"Gaaag meeeee," Joey moans from the doorway, and then makes appropriate sound effects. 

Darren smirks. "Speaking of Joseph..." Darren trails off, giving him a pointed look. Bashfully, Joey nods and walks over to Chris. 

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Joey begins. "I wasn't trying to upset you at all or anything. I was just hoping to share some of what I got to do with you since you share so much with me." He gives Chris a crooked smile before his eyes flick over to Darren who nods. Slowly then, he begins to sink to his knees, eyes on Chris as he tugs at the zipper of his jeans and tugs his cock out. He strokes it slowly before wrapping his lips around the head and beginning to suck lightly on it. 

Chris looks over at Darren, laughing. "This is your doing, isn't it? I... oh... well. You don't need to be sorry, but... I won't turn this down." 

He watches Joey's eyes shut and his crooked jaw go a little more wonky with a mouthful of cock in it. 

Darren smiles and leans over to kiss Chris's mouth. "An 'I'm sorry' blowjob," he agrees. He goes quiet as he watches Joey, brow furrowed in concentration as his mouth slides down further on Chris's cock. "Didn't take much convincing honestly," Darren murmurs, winking at Chris.

"I bet. All those pretty girls didn't have a mouthful like this for you, did they?" Chris asks. He sinks his hand into Joey's hair and tugs a little just the way Joey likes.

Joey _whines_ softly and his mouth slides down further on Chris's dick, taking more in. He isn't able to deep throat Chris's impressive length quite like Darren can but he's been working on it. 

"Do all those girls from last night know how well you do this, too? Did you brag about how big of a dick you can take?" Chris grins. "I bet they'd think it was hot."

Joey nods around Chris's dick, bobbing his head slightly. He did talk about how he had two guys he had sex with a lot with the girls. They liked what he was saying; it’s what got all of them in bed together to begin with. He concentrates, hands on Chris's hips as he pushes and swallows past his gag reflex, trying to take the rest of Chris's dick in his mouth.

Chris isn't thrusting at all, just letting Joey do what he wants. "Just like that," he gently encourages. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Darren's hand hovering near his crotch. He's not touching, though - not without his Sir's permission. Chris is pleased with his obedience and rewards him. "You can touch yourself."

Darren smiles and leans in to kiss Chris. His hand pulls his cock out over his pajama pants and he strokes slowly as Joey continues to suck Chris. Pulling back, Joey concentrates on the head. His tongue presses into the slit, licking at the pre-come there before sliding past to curl around the ridge of the head, running along that.

"Right there," Chris says, feeling it build fast. He'd had some nice morning wood going before Joey came in and his body seems eager enough to get right back to that. Watching Darren jerk on his cock helps, too. That visual could get him there any time.

Joey keeps doing what Chris wants, tongue playing with the head as he sucks hard. His hands come up to stroke the rest of Chris's thick dick. Chris starts to move back and forth a little, testing, making sure Joey knows it's coming. "Suck, just - suck me, like that. Let me do the rest." 

Joey nods eagerly and opens his mouth wider as he just sucks at Chris's cock eagerly. 

"Ready for it?" Chris asks, moving a little faster. He takes Joey's grunt and nod and the sudden burst of harder suction as a definite yes and lets go, spilling over Joey's tongue. 

Joey sucks as best he can, he's not as good at this as Darren is. He swallows, but some of the come still leaks out on either side of his mouth, dripping down to his chin. Darren groans and fists himself at the sight, wanting to come but knowing he's going to make an even bigger mess in the kitchen than Chris had if he does. 

"Let Darren help you clean up," Chris says, leaning back against the counter and recovering from the very pleasant morning orgasm. Darren shakes his head and laughs as Chris just watches like the king to his subjects. Darren supposes that's not partly wrong. He slides to the ground next to Joey and begins to gently kitten-lick the bit of come that's slipped out, feeding it back to Joey in a kiss. 

"Now," Chris says, once he's recovered a few brain cells. "We can either eat these donut I brought back, or we can all go get back in bed." 

"Can we eat donuts in bed?" Darren asks, always wanting to take the option that allows him to snuggle into Chris whenever possible. But, doughnuts. 

"Only if you pour the milk," Chris says, grabbing the donuts and heading into the bedroom with them. 

Darren pours them all a large mug of milk and follows along behind Chris and Joey towards the bedroom. Wookie trots along behind him, tail wagging and nose in the air as she sniffs for the doughnuts.

"Don't worry, girl," Chris says to Wookie. "She didn't forget your special puppy treats." 

It's another reason they love that bakery - their little pet display case with things that look almost as delicious as the human versions. 

Wookie woofs happily and jumps up on the bed, tail wagging and butt wiggling as Chris digs out her treat and hands it over. 

"Such a happy girl," Darren coos, sliding back into bed.

"Happy because her daddies are happy," Chris says, making room for Darren. 

"And her Uncle Joey - ooh, hey, it's like on Full House. Actually, it's kind of just like full house. Little girl being cared for by three strange men who aren't related yet choose to live together." Joey pumps his fist. "And I'm the awesome one." 

"Wait, you think Joey was the cool one?" Chris scoffs. "John Stamos, that's where it's at."

"Of course you liked Jesse," Darren says with a laugh. "You liked his hair right?" Darren sticks his hand into the doughnut bag to grab a bearclaw.

"Of course," Chris says. He steals his apple fritter before anyone can sneak a bite. "I mean, after season one. The mullet was just... no."

"But he had that swoop thing yeah? That..." He gestures to his own hair. "But if he's Uncle Joey, pretty sure _I'm_ Jesse."

"As much as I don't want to self-proclaim as Danny Tanner, I have to agree. Best friends with just a little too much sexual tension for their own good?" Chris nods decisively. "Totally you two." 

Darren looks at Joey and then back to Chris. "You saw too much sexual tension between us?"

"Well, not at first," Chris admits. "But after that first time he blew you, I started to pick up on it." 

Chris has to duck the pillow Joey tries to fling at him. 

Darren cackles. "Yeah you wanted it didn't you Joe Bear," Darren purrs at him, ducking another incoming pillow.

"You both wanted it," Chris says, sighing fondly. "God, that was hot. How did idiotic seventeen year old me stumble into something that hot." 

"Because you were ridiculously hot," Darren responds, making kissy faces at him.

"God were you really only 17?" Joey asks, boggling a little.

"I'm only nineteen now," Chris says, laughing. "And I know you remember when I turned nineteen." 

He smirks. It was a very memorable birthday. 

"Yeah I mean, I remember the birthday I just... Forget you came down here and got Darren all sex-twitter patted at seventeen."

"I think he got me more... okay that's not even a real word, but sex-twitterpated." Chris talks around a mouthful of apple fritter. "I mean, I was but a poor innocent virgin..."

"Yeah, yeah but that's why you like, have sex god powers, right?" Joey says, getting excited. "Because here you are this young, little virgin and coming along," Joey says, beginning to act it out with his fingers, having them pretend to walk along the line of his leg. "And Darren just see's you," he uses two fingers from his other hand, walking them forward and stopping them as if he spots Chris in shock. "And then you hit him with your Sex God powers and he was just all..." And then Joey has his Darren fingers jump his Chris fingers and has them fall into a heap on the bed. 

"If I have Sex God powers then they're Darren specific, because I can absolutely guarantee you that through four years of high school no one got hit with my Sex God powers and went all..." Chris copies Joey's hand gesture. 

"Um," Joey clears his throat and gestures at himself. "Do you think I jumped another guy before you came along ...?"

Chris grins. "You hadn't done anything? I mean, I knew you were basically straight before me and Darren, but... I figured you still kind of knew."

He shrugs. "I mean, I knew Darren sort of did Gay for Pay and I mean I've occasionally thought about it."

"Excuse me," Darren says, interrupting, looking at Joey. "Gay for Pay?" He repeats, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh come on, you were straight!" 

"I wasn't straight!" Darren insists, shaking his head. 

"You weren't _gay_. You had girlfriends!"

Darren stares at Joey and blinks. "Joe Bear, there is a whole spectrum of sexuality outside of black and white." 

"Oh? So what are you then?" 

Darren sniffs and draws himself up a bit. "If you must know, I'm pan." 

Joey snickers and rolls his eyes but stops when Darren glares at him. 

Chris rubs Darren's neck where he can feel Darren tensing. "He is," Chris says, leveling a look at Joey that he normally wouldn't, more commanding than he'd typically be comfortable with. 

Joey sinks a little into the bed. "Damn. I'm two for two today with the foot in mouth thing." 

Darren relents gently and smiles over at Joey, reaching out to pull him in. "It's okay Joe Bear, just think a bit more before you open your mouth.... Unless you're putting a cock in it." He presses a kiss to the side of Joey's head.

"Pansexual, though..." Joey looks hesitantly at Darren. "Like. I've heard it, but... what _is_ it?"

Darren settles in and pulls Joey against him. "Means I don't care what you have between your legs or what gender you are. I love people." 

Joey pauses, thinking it over before he breaks into a grin. "Well, yeah. That's totally you. Okay, cool then." 

Chris laughs. "I think you have his approval, baby." 

Darren chuckles. "Well, I'm glad I have his approval." He nuzzles into the top of Joey's hair, breathing it in. "Besides, you're well on your way to bent yourself Joseph."

"Yeah..." Joey's voice takes on an odd tone for a second. Chris thinks about calling him on it but decides not to. "Well, right now I'm on my way to a shower, because I have work today." 

"Oh." Chris sulks for two seconds and then flops over onto Darren. "Oh well. I guess I'll just have to make do." 

Darren rolls his eyes and shoves Chris off of him. "Make _do_ with me, hm?" He asks. "I see what I am now. Just a little tidbit." 

"Eh." Chris makes a careless gesture with his hand. "Little tidbit, love of my life and man I'm going to grow old beside... what's the difference, really?"

"You two are so weird," Joey mumbles, shaking his head. 

"Aw, you going to call me that now? Little tidbit? I am a bit of a tid aren't I?" Darren asks, flopping now onto Chris and gazing adoringly up at him. 

Chris scratches Darren's belly like he's a puppy without even realizing he's doing it. "Yeah, I'd say you are. "

Darren wiggles around on his back, smiling up at Chris. "I love you," he says so very sincerely.

Chris's smile goes a little dopey. "I love you, too." 

"And that's my cue to hit the shower," Joey says, backing out of the room. "I'd say try not to defile any of the common surfaces but at this point there's probably more dried semen than actual fabric on the couch, so. Just. Remember to light candles. Your fuck funk is your own special brand, but the rest of us don't need to wallow." 

"Fuck funk," Darren repeats, giggling to himself as he falls into Chris. "I like it. We should give it a special name, like, Eau de Ass or something."

"Okay, maybe not ass," Chris says. "Eau de You Wish Your Sex Life Was This Hot?"

"Oooh, I like that. Look at you making a play on words. You know how that gets me so hot," Darren groans and moves to lay on top of Chris, thrusting and humping against him in a fairly joking manner. 

"Oh yeah, because you're known for words getting you going..." Chris teases, pulling Darren against him more directly. He doesn't even let Darren get a come back in, just leans in to kiss him."

Darren kisses Chris back and just enjoys the teasing back and forth of tongues and teeth and lips. Just taking his time, lazy kissing with no need to draw it out any further.

Distantly Chris hears the shower turn on. He rests his head on Darren's shoulder and leaves a hand lying over Darren's heart. "You are so much more than my little tidbit."

Darren's hand covers over Chris's. "I know," he says softly, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he just smiles happily at Chris. "I'm your allthebit."

Chris laughs. "Exactly. You're my allthebit. And I'm your...?"

"Big Daddy," Darren replies with a nod.

"Oh, god," Chris snorts. "Then the truth of our lifestyle will forever remain a secret because no one is going to believe that you'd call me that."

Darren frowns. "But you are," he insists. "To me that's exactly who are you." It's heartfelt and sincere as he looks up at Chris with wide eyes. "Also, there's this thing..." he says, trailing off and grabbing the large half hard bulge in Chris's pants. 

"Well..." Chris trails his fingers feather light up and down Darren's arm. "There is a very limited pool of people that get to see that."

Darren grins hugely. "I get to see it," he says, singing low as his hand massages the bulge there. "Just had a blow job and already halfway there again," he shakes his head. "Teenage refractory period, god it's amazing."

"I don't know. I think a lot of it is just you," Chris says. "You just... turn me on. Everything about you." Chris presses his face to Darren's neck and kisses the throbbing pulse point there. "It's like everything in my body was just built to react to you."

"Mm that might get distracting at some point," Darren says seriously. "Don't care right now..." He throws a leg over Chris's hip and just _grinds_ into him.

"You are a constant distraction, believe me. At work I have to try not to think of you sometimes. Those pants do not allow for awkward boners." Chris slides his hand down to Darren's ass and squeezes. 

"Ooh, what do you think about at work?" Darren asks, eyes lighting up. 

"This, a lot." Chris squeezes again, then slaps one ass cheek just to hear the pleasing smack. "And usually whatever we've done recently... or things I want to do..."

"Mm and your mind just... wanders? At work? Naughty boy." Darren pulls off to begin to tongue up Chris's long, pale neck. "What things do you want to do Cee?"

"I want to fuck you on a stage at one of those clubs," Chris says, watching Darren's face to see how he reacts to the idea. 

Darren's eyes widen as he just thinks about it. "Y-y-yeah?" He asks, voice almost hopeful.

"Maybe next time we go to San Francisco - somewhere no one recognizes us. And somewhere really discrete. But, yeah. I want a whole room full of people watching you take my cock, getting off to it." Chris is instantly rock hard just imagining it. 

"Ooh yeah, you really like that thought don't you Daddy?" Darren asks, grin huge on his face as he can feel how excited Chris is at thinking about it.

"Do you miss performing for people?" Chris asks, kissing Darren's jaw and sucking a little hidden mark .

"I perform for you," Darren says with a smile. "And sometimes for Joey and now Grant." Darren pushes his head back to give Chris more room to suck on his neck, panting at how hard he's getting from it. "I do like ... showing off, you know I do."

"You want to perform for me right now?" Chris grins. "You haven't had a turn this morning. I'll let you jerk off all over me." 

Groaning Darren rolls over on top of Chris and looks down at him. "Yeah? You want me to get off all on you? It'll be so messy."

"I want every single drop." Chris stretches out, raising his arms over his head like he's presenting his chest and torso to Darren. "We needed to change the sheets anyway."

Darren groans at how Chris is laid out beneath him, pale skin and strong muscles. "God I love you," he breathes, reaching down and beginning to palm himself. "Love how fucking gorgeous you are."

"Take it out," Chris says, but he keeps his hands behind his head, deciding that he'll be hands off this time. "Show me that cock, baby."

Darren _grins_. He reaches in and tugs his cock out and over the elastic band of his boxers. He's not fully hard yet but the grinding was enough to make the tip of his cock wet and for him to begin to thicken.

"I love watching you get hard," Chris says, voice hazy with pleasure. "On the shows - on the webcam, I mean - you always started out hard and fantasize about how you got so turned on. What you thought about or you just laying there playing with yourself..."

Darren grins wider. "It varied a lot after we... Started talking and fooling around? Even before you visited? It was very much you." He holds his fist in front of his cock and begins to fuck into it, hips moving quick and hard.

"Good." Chris says, arching up to grind his dick against Darren's ass. "I hope it's always me."

Darren groans and pushes back against it, where he feels it rubbing against the cleft of his ass. "it always will be babe." His grip tightens on his dick and he begins to fuck up and into his hand, squeezing the base and then the head alternatively.

"Look at you already leaking on me." Chris watches a clear sticky strand of pre-come drip down from the tip of Darren's cock to Chris's stomach, connecting them. 

"Mmm, it likes you," Darren tells him, rubbing his thumb under the head of his dick. "It gets so excited just to see you."

"Yeah? Your little puppy all happy to see Daddy?" Chris stretches his arms higher over his head, pulling his stomach taught.

Groaning, another bead of pre-come begins to drip out onto Chris's stomach. "Yeah, yeah my puppy loves you Daddy. See how big it is now?" Darren rests his dick in his hand where it's now longer and wider than before.

"Is it gonna spit all over daddy?" Chris asks, panting a little. He's glad he had the blowjob earlier, because otherwise he'd be in danger of coming just from the slight movements of Darren on top of him. 

"Yeah, yeah-- gonna make a huge mess--" Darren moans and fucks up, hips moving harder now. "Daddy wanna see it?"

"I want to see it. Make Daddy proud by showing him what puppy does when he's really happy," Chris says. Darren throws his head back, panting and crying out as he gives his cock another jerk until he's spilling all over Chris's belly.

Chris feels the streaks hit him, wet and long and so many of them. He can see Darren's cock throbbing with each one, the way it lifts up against his fingers and goes rigid before twitching back down and getting ready for the next round, he can see the way the slit flares open moments before the pearly hot come shoots out, can see the hitch in Darren's breath at each wave of pleasure. 

And then it's over and Chris is _drenched_.

"God you look," Darren looks down at Chris and groans. "You look pornographic," he admits.

"You made me this way." Chris smiles demurely up at Darren. 

"And I love it," Darren moans loudly.

"Love me too, I hope," Chris says with a cheeky grin. 

"Always you Daddy, always love you," Darren assures him.

"Love me enough to do the laundry later?" Chris pulls his best hopeful face. With a light hearted scene like this he feels like he can phase in and out without it hurting anything. Darren clearly wasn't under and they both just feel floaty and happy. 

Darren laughs and rolls his eyes. "Fine you're on poopy puppy patrol then."

"Deal," Chris says, stretching. "You're also on clean up Daddy duty, though." 

"Mmm, any particular way Daddy wants to be cleaned?" Darren asks, a smirk playing on the corners of his lips.

"What, haven't had enough yet? Even though Joey shared?" Chris raises an eyebrow. 

Darren shrugs lazily. "I like to start the day with a full belly," he says smugly. 

"Then by all means..." Chris gestures down to his come-streaked chest and stomach. 

Darren is gleeful, like a kid with candy as he leans down and begins to lick over Chris's body, lapping up each streak of come. He takes care to get it all before sliding up Chris's spit slick body to kiss him, the come messy between them.

"I think we need a bath after this," Chris says, feeling how the spit and residue of come is already gluing them together. 

Darren laughs. "Why don't you go make sure Joey's still okay? I'm going to start the water." Darren stretches and slides off of Chris's body and stands, still naked and shameless as he always is. 

"Call it?" He asks, halfway hopeful but also not entirely upset at a day with just Darren. 

Joey laughs. "Some of us have to slog it through food service until our big break comes." 

Chris probably makes in one minute of screen time on Glee what Joey makes in a week at his job, but he knows that isn't the point at all so he just nods. "Fiiiine, be that way."

Joey smiles, he appreciates how much Chris and Darren care for him. "You know I would stay naked and fuck funky with you two if I could." Joey moves over and presses a kiss to Chris's lips, smiling at him. 

Chris kisses him back briefly before pulling away. "Well, we're about to go wash the funk off. And then somehow try and make the bedroom not smell like sex." 

Luckily from his porn star days, Darren knows exactly what kind of candles to buy to keep the room from smelling like a college guy's dorm. 

"Good luck. I'm sure you two will clean the place up just in time to bounce back and have sex again." Joey grins and grabs his keys, stuffing them in his pocket. "Tease the hell out of him for me, yeah?" He says with a grin.

"Of course." Chris waves Joey off and then checks on Wookie to make sure she isn't destroying anything. She's sleeping peacefully, enjoying her own Sunday morning lie in. Chris smiles and leans down to scratch her behind the years but her tail only flops once before she's right back asleep. He can hear the water running and the bathroom smells like their bubble bath, faint and masculine. (Okay, there's some bubble gum scented in there too, but that's for special occasions. Like when they're drunk.) 

"We're definitely getting a bigger bathroom in the new house," Chris says, hopping onto the counter. There is a full sized tub at least but the rest of the space barely leaves room for two people. 

"Mm, big bathroom with maybe a bathtub sunk in the floor? Nice and big with Jacuzzi jets that Joey will forget makes the bubble bath grow bigger until he's been consumed by bubbles..." Darren sighs, just picturing it. "I can't wait." He reaches a hand out to help Chris hop down before turning the taps off when the tub is full. "Is the bigger bathroom thing on our list of things to check on the new houses we're looking at?"

Chris laughs. "Maybe Joey gets his own so that we won't have comical slipping on the floor and bruises our asses scenarios. I have too many uses for your ass - and mine - to let them get bruised by errant bubbles." 

"My ass is an asset now," Darren says, snickering at his own joke. "I could sue him for, like, ruining my career."

"Like you would. He would give you the big sad eyes and you'd drop the suit. And then your suit." Chris dips his toe into the water to test it. "Oh god this is going to feel so good." 

"Are you saying I'd drop it all to see Joey drop it like it's hot?" Darren asks, trying to keep a straight face and unable to do so. 

Chris sinks into the water and waits for Darren to join him. When Darren starts to take their normal position, his back to Chris's chest, Chris points him away. He wants to be facing Darren right now. "Want to see that gorgeous face," he says, eyes crinkling with a smile. "I don't get to see it enough lately." 

Darren breaks into a bright smile as he relaxes back into the water. "You were right, this was a good idea." He groans and just let's his body sag into the water and sigh happily.

The tub isn't so big that they aren't a little bit squeezed in. Their legs touch on either side and Chris digs his toes into Darren's thigh before scooping one of Darren's feet up into his hands. He massages in with his thumbs, digging into the meaty flesh of his heel and then stroking firmly over the arch.

Darren moans, much louder than he had when he had been straddling Chris. "Fuck that is so good," he says, pushing his foot into Chris' hand.

"Secret weapon," Chris says in a knowing voice. "Come on, admit it. I'm the best boyfriend."

"You are," Darren agrees readily. "You're already best boyfriend. Pretty much no one can beat you.”

Chris grabs the soapy cloth they use and drizzles body wash on it, turning the massage into foot cleaning. He makes sure every bit of Darren's foot is soapy and clean before he drips it in the water again to rinse it off. "I love you. Every party of you." He leans down and kisses Darren's big toe. 

"You're a big sappy softie," Darren accuses. "I love it." He sighs happily as Chris picks up his other foot and cleans it. "And you're so good to me."

Chris kisses the other toe and then sucks on it a little bit, just to see what Darren does. 

Darren's other leg jerks under the water and his eyes widen because fuck that feels all kinds of good. 

Chris laughs disbelievingly. "Really?" He's not sure there's any part of Darren's body he hasn't kissed before, but he's pretty sure they've never ventured into toe-sucking. It's not something that would be on Chris's top ten list of hot parts of Darren's body, but he's a fan of anything that makes Darren make that noise. He tries it again with a little more suction. 

Darren groans and his leg jerks once more. "You've got your mouth on my body and are sucking at it, what did you expect babe?" Chris makes his tongue into a point and drags it down, gauging the reaction for that. Darren gasps and his head falls back, toes curling as he struggles to breathe.

"You're so sensitive there," Chris notes, lowering Darren's foot again. "I'll have to remember that." 

He's already thinking of ways he can use this in scenes.

"I don't think I really knew I was sensitive there. You may have just found a new spot," Darren chuckles. "But then, I sometimes feel my entire body is primed for you." Chris washes and massages up Darren's legs as far as he can reach before he lets Darren go and then drops his foot into Darren's lap with a grin. 

"Oof!" Darren groans and gives Chris a look. "You are so lucky the water kept you from kicking the boys or you would be a very sad Cee later tonight."

"It's okay, I know just how to kiss them to make it better." Chris slumps back against the wall, ignoring how the edge digs into his back. They're definitely buying a tub with sharing in mind. 

"Mm, you know how to make them _perfect_ ," Darren agrees. He begins to knead Chris's foot, making sure to dig his thumb into the arch and roll it around. Chris closes his eyes and lets his tension melt away. Between Darren's hands and the warm water and the soothing scent of the bubbles, it's easy to remember how lucky he is for this to be his life.


End file.
